Lady Blackheart
by The Black Sacrament
Summary: "If Daenerys Targaryen did not turn out to be all that she portrayed, if she could not be a just ruler, Aries would not think twice about killing her. Because after years of killing for no reason and living with the way the world is, after suffering at the hands of inept leaders, Lady Blackheart decided it was time to set the change into motion. By any means necessary."
1. Lord or Lady?

**-o0o-**

 _"What will you be in this world, Aries? A lord like your father or A beggar on the streets like your brother? You can't marry a lord so what will you be? A girl only has so many options but you are only half a girl. Not much left for an urchin like you. You should remain a boy. Be the heir of our house."_

 _The young girl looks down at her hands, soft but strong. She does not know what she will be at ten and three, but she knows what she won't be. She won't be a broken lord like her father, beating his family for his failures which are summed up in her and her brother. Nor will she ever be a sickly mother waiting to die like her own. For she cannot have children._

 _She won't throw her money away like her brother and pull at the trousers of the rich as they walk past. Because people like her think they don't have many options but this one knows better. She lifts her chin high under her mother's harsh gaze for the first time. She knows what she needs to do._

 _"Your father would kill you if you leave here. You are the last heir. You'll ruin this family if someone finds out about you. You must remain a boy to the public," she sneers, brown face marred with wrinkles and disgust. The girl feels nothing for her mother. The woman had loved her once, when she was a little boy. As brief as it was, it wasn't enough._

 _"I will find my way," the girl snarls, standing from her chair. Hate boils in her body at the sight the woman in front of her. She had allowed all of the beatings through the years. Turned her numb. "And when you and father die I'll be back here to take over our house. As **Lady** Blackheart."_

 _The girl's mother scowls and points a crooked finger at her as she backs away. "You will be the death of us, face of evil! I renounce your name, spawn of the Stranger! We should have left you in the snow to die! It was you who cursed this House."_

 _The girl laughs darkly in the doorway, mirthless and haunting. "You can have my belongings, but never my name. Other than that, I want no more memories of this family. When you and father die, I will see them all burn with you and this weakling house."_

 _Her mother's screams echoe in her ears as she runs toward the gates of her home. Freedom whispers to her in the deep voice of the God of Death. The harsh cold of the North flowing in her veins. At that moment, everything changed for her. No longer would she be a victim._

 _No longer would she be weak._

 **-o0o-**

"Fucking hell, it's hot," Aries growled under her breath. The heat of the south does not agree with her cold blood. She wonders why she is here for a moment, watching the people run about. Then, a flash of hate hits her like lightning. "Oh yes, of course."

Cersei Lannister. The lion wench. She had heard much of her in her travels. Her cruelness and greed. The ruthlessness of her strategies. Oh she'd heard much about her incestuous indeavors as well, but one nugget of knowledge made her blood boil as she made her way toward the Red Keep.

The death of Ned Stark was orchestrated by the Lannisters. The death of the Warden of the North. The death of this man ruined her house. What little power they had drained away with his life's blood. The bigger houses survived by only a thread due to their gold. House Blackheart, however, did not survive. Turning her mother and father into bigger monsters than before, giving the girl a thirst for blood.

The sun beats down on her armored back as she climbs the steps. Aries' strange eyes are down, yet she takes note of the queensguard standing at the doors. Of course, they stared at her like she was one of the commoners and she had been for years since she left. But, she didn't like to be perceived as anything. If she could be invisible forever like she had been for years, she would.

The guards stopped her as she made it to the door, steeping to the side to block her way. The girl hid her annoyance expertly, clasping her hands behind her back to look cordial.

"What business do you have here, lad," one of the men grunt. The girl feels a pang of annoyance at being perceived as a male but tucks it away. Being a man has benefits that being a woman does not. She decides to go along with it.

"I am Lord Blackheart. I have requested an audience with her grace. I bring information about the Targaryen wench," the girl said, dropping her already deep voice an octave. The men nod and step aside to open the door. _Too easy,_ she muses. _They should have requested evidence._

"This way, milord."

The girl walked through the door, grinning internally. She readied herself to slip into a role. Her shoulders square, stretching her tall frame to its full height as the doors close behind her. For the first time, she sees the iron throne in all of it's glory. Well, most of it. The Mad Queen sits upon it, blocking her view. Her short hair crowned and golden. If it wasn't for her permanent scowl she would be a beauty.

The queen's lip curls as the girl comes forward, an odd smirk. The girl feels hate come forth as she bows before her. Ser Jaime and Qyburn look at her oddly. Obviously, they did not expect her to look so foreign.

"Rise," Cersei ordered, sitting forth in her throne. The girl rises to look her in the eye. The intensity of her stare unnerves Cersei visably. "What was your name again, my lord?"

The girl grits her teeth. _Of course she forgot._ Lord Aries of House Black, your grace. A lowly house of the North and of no consequence in these matters. As you know, I bring news of the Targaryen threat that you will want to hear."

Cersei shifts in her seat, leaning forward. The girl can see her interest plain as day. The desperation for knowledge burns in the queen. This desire is what she had planned on. It is what makes all men fall.

"Go on, then. Tell me this news," Cersei said, voice commanding. The girl holds back a sneer and smiles instead. The queen must know that all knowledge comes with a price. Even false knowledge.

This Lord Aries steps forward earnestly, beginning to engage. A mountainous man steps forward from beside the queen and she stops immediately. Not out of fear but she portrays it anyway. No need for suspicion to leak into any of their minds.

"Your grace, I do wish to give you every bit of information that I have received from my sources but I must ask a favor of my own. As a lowly Lord, I must take what I can get," she wagers carefully. Choosing self deprecation to appease the powerful queen.

Cersei purses her lips and stood from her throne. Her brother moved quickly to her side but the queen shooed him away like a peasant. The girl almost wanted to laugh. The man was wrapped around his sister's finger tightly but looking at his angry expression, he'd be easiest to manipulate.

"You've come here to proposition me," Cersei asked angrily, moving into her personal space. Aries kept her ground easily. The woman was much shorter than her and obviously mad. No threat at all. However, the Moutain stood behind her ready to strike.

The girl bowed deeply as a show of submission. "I have to come to help you defeat the threat but I cannot proceed with my plan without gold, your grace.

I will give you one major secret for free. Daenerys Targaryen's dragon was wounded by spears in a fighting pit in Essos. It has yet to recover. There is word that it will die. Meaning, the rest can be wounded as well. My proposition, however, is not just about giving secrets. I wish to procure the Targaryen's downfall firsthand."

Cersei gave the first display of true emotion the girl had seen yet, eyes widening minutely. The queen's lip quirked just a bit, displaying her pleasure. She could see Qyburn's grin clearly, making her feel a wave of disgust. The man was cryptic.

"You would do such a thing for a woman you do not know? Queen or not. Is your motive marriage," Cersei asked, quirking a brow. Her lips spread into a smirk that was meant to be sexy but came off bloodthirsty. The girl sensed her motives and forced a flirting smile to her plump lips.

"No, your grace. Not just any woman. Not just any queen, but the most beautiful queen. However, I wish not for marriage, but partnership," the girl said adamantly. Cersei lifted her chin at the praise. The girl knew she had her then.

"I wish to travel across the sea to this wench and gather information for you, my queen. If you would be so kind as to give me a ship and gold, any information you desire will be at your fingertips. However, I am rather weary from my travel here. I wish to stay at least a few days."

Cersei became thoughtful for a moment, looking over the girl carefully. She kept the smile on her face, appearing earnest and subordinate. The queen seemed to like what she saw, for she reached out her dainty hand. The girl took it without hesitation and brought to her lips slowly, enticing the mad woman. Ser Jaime sneered from the stairs.

"You have your gold and your ship, Lord Aries. You will stay here for three days and give me all the information you have on her before you leave. After you arrive in Mereen, you will write me frequently. Do you understand?"

Cersei's voice was stern and unyielding. Her switch up was abrupt but the girl's mother was much worse than this. She keeps her calm without any effort and bows for the hundredth time.

"Yes, your grace. Anything to ensure your long and just reign," Aries said, looking the queen in the eye for good measure. The lies fell so easily from her tongue that Cersei smiled at her. However small.

"Good. Ser Gregor will escort you to your chambers whilst I speak with my Hand. I must make arrangements for your ship," she said, waving a hand at the Mountain. The girl bowed again and smiled, following the man gingerly.

She catches the eye of Ser Jaime as she leaves. His suspicious gaze follows her every step and she looks away before a smile comes to her lips. She almost feels bad for flirting with his lady but then again, it was needed.

 _I wonder what I can find out in three days?_


	2. Doubt

**-o0o-**

"I do not trust him, Cersei. A lord traveling all the way from the North, from a house we haven't heard of? This is foolishness," Ser Jaime Lannister ranted. His face was red with frustration.

"I do not want to hear it. This is our best chance to intercept the Targaryen _whore_ and I will take every opportunity available. He's doing more than you've done yet."

Cersei wanted no dealings with his nonsense. A lowly lord or not, the man is willing to travel a great distance for her benenfit and he happens to be very easy on the eyes. In a Loras Tyrell way, if Loras was alive and of darker complexion. She smirks.

"This will be our downfall. If you trust every man that comes onto you we will be erradicated," Jaime sighed. Cersei placed her wine on the table and gritted her teeth. His insolence made her blood boil with rage.

"Brother, I do not trust this stranger as far as I can throw him. However, Father taught me to read people with excellent precision. I will have him around my finger before he leaves the keep," the queen drawled, lips quirking into a dangerous smirk.

Jaime looked at her like he didn't know her anymore. This woman was not the woman he fell in love with so long ago. A madness that he'd known years before, in another man, shone in her green eyes. Something inside him broke then. _She's gone mad._

"You plan to gain his undying trust with...sexual favors?"

Cersei's lips curled around her chalace. Of course, she planned to do just that. A man only has two desires in this world. Women and power. That is what makes them as malleable as they are. Sheeps, the lot of them.

"How else? He is fond of me already. All I must do is strengthen his attachment tenfold and he is mine. When he leaves, the Targaryen whore will be nothing to him."

A wave of disgust hit Jaime then. He sneered at his sister and made for the door. Cersei watched with disinterest, wondering what it was like to lie with a brown man. Their were so few in Westeros that she seldom seen them. Especially not as lords of an actual house. It intrigued her to no end, the tales she had heard.

"Have fun with your so called lord, your grace," he spit, before charging out of the door. He realized then that he would not see her reign last any longer. The kingslayer decided to speak to this Aries before she could. If he was a liar, so much the better.

 **-o0o-**

Aries drank her wine gingerly, enjoying the savory taste. The only time she had good wine was when she was much younger. It had taken a fortnight to steal it from her father's stash. Even then, it wasn't worth the beating she received. For this, she'd take a hundred lashings all over again.

A knock comes to the door in the middle of her sip and she rolls her eyes. "Come in," she called casually, trying to hide her annoyance. She watched as the door opened, feeling her hackles rise as the kingslayer came through the door.

Jaime stared at the so called lord calculatingly.

The man sat with his legs crossed, casual and confident, a smile twitching at his plump lips. The man's braided hair lie over his shoulder, long and thick. He had never seen a man wear his hair so long like a woman. The sides of his head were shaved close. Jaime would have thought him a foreigner if not for his northern accent. His deep caramel skin looked more Essesian than Westerosi.

"Welcome, Ser Jaime. Come and sit with me. Have some wine," Aries said, gesturing toward the carache of Dornish wine on the small table.

Jaime did not respond. Instead, he sat in the chair beside her stiffly, regretting his decision to confront the man. The aura around him was sharp and dark. He noticed the long scar over the man's left brow and inwardly cringed. He felt completely unwelcome despite the man's warm smile. The kingslayer felt small in his presence for reasons unknown.

"I've come to voice my suspicions. What do you plan to get out of my sister? Wealth?"

Aries purses her lips to keep a sharp chuckle at bay. She didn't really need gold. When one knows how to get anything for free, gold is but a token. She looked the man in the eye boldly, unwavering. Jaime felt a strong urge to look away from her black eyes. He had never seen eyes so dark in his life. The whites of them were barely visible.

"I desire nothing, Ser Jaime. Nothing more than her grace's long reign. The Targaryen whore is a scourge to Westeros," Aries explained smoothly. A silver tongue, forged from years of playing a roll. Jaime almost believed her.

"You seem an intelligent man, my lord. You know that my sister has gone mad. She burned the entire sept to the ground with wildfire," Jaime said through gritted teeth. He couldn't take anymore brainwashed minions falling over his sister. He himself had been blind for far too long. He felt it was his fault that his sister became this way.

Aries' brow cocked at his outburst. _Much easier than I thought._ She almost felt this was unreal. It didn't take any effort at all to get him to crack. "Ser Jaime, you would go against your own flesh and blood? You would conspire against your queen?" She almost laughed at the irony.

The Kingslayer looked at his golden hand with trepidation. He felt utterly stupid to have uttered those treasonous statements. However, the look on Aries' face was not disapproving. It was almost encouraging. Suddenly, he felt a courage he hadn't before.

"Yes. She is no better than the mad king that I risked my life to kill. I love her, by the Gods, I do. But, I will not see Westeros burn for my misguided emotions," he whispered harshly, aware of the ears lurking everywhere. A weight lifted from his back that he didn't realize was there.

Aries sat her chalace down on the table abruptly and sat straighter in her chair. Staring into the man's eyes, she saw genuine concern and outrage. This was a man backed into a corner. She could use this towards her own agenda. Aries decided to take a risk. Something she rarely did.

"I've come to deceive and to mislead. I have come to lead your sister down a path to her destruction and have a just ruler sit the throne. Whether it is Daenerys Targaryen or myself. You can tell her and die. Or you can help me and live for a very long time. Free and comfortable."

Jaime almost gasped from the sudden change in her demeanor. The room felt colder than it did before. He also noticed a change in the man's voice. It was almost feminine. Jaime felt better despite the steel in the man's voice. Finally, someone with a spine.

He knew what his choice was immediately. To hell with love. It knows not the right choices. He wouldn't become a villain for it any longer. Only to receive nothing in return.

"How can I be of service?"


	3. Adventure

**-o0o-**

The chamber was lit with candles, illuminating the room beautifully. The sun had fallen asleep not long ago, but the girl, Aries, rarely slept. Even if she wanted to, she could not. There are some people in this world that do not know when their presence is unwanted. Usually, one can inform them. However, when it is a queen, one cannot simply tell them this implicitly.

Cersei Lannister sat beside her looking completely sure of herself. Aries felt uncomfortable, though she did not show it. She could sense the seduction oozing off the woman and she wanted to heave. The queen is not homely but her disposition is very repulsive. The arrogance that exudes from her is palpable.

Cersei smirks as Aries' eyes run over her body, mistaking her evaluation as lust.

"Lord Aries, you have been an exquisite guest, but I do not know much about you. Please inform me," the queen said. Aries could see past her inquisitive tone. Cersei wanted to be sure of her before giving any modicum of faith. Aries rolled her eyes internally.

"Your grace, my house is of the North as you know. The Blackhearts are a modest family with very little wealth and very little power. But, we have always been loyal to the Lannisters and the crown. Even if we had no means to show it," Aries said, easily. Her sharp mind always found ways to appease her target. Cersei smiled at her.

"What of _you_? How did you come to be a weaver of webs?"

Aries took a sip of her wine and smiled discreetly. She mused about her sudden alcoholism for a moment before thinking of her answer. In all truth, she did consider herself a spider like Lord Varys or Littlefinger. She'd heard much of them and decided that they weren't what she wanted to be. For her, killing was more desirable. She only became a keeper of secrets to get to Cersei.

"I'm not a spider, your grace. I consider myself a snake. The owner of the snake's loyalty will never be bitten but those who threaten it will not live long. I've experienced many hardships in my life and I believe that your reign can end that. I only wish to show you my loyalty and reap the benefits of it," Aries explained, calmly. Of course, some of that was a lie but some of it was truth. It made her words more believable.

Cersei smirked at her and sat her chalace on the table, standing from her chair. She believed that she had Aries where she needed her. The queen stood in front of the mysterious lord, clad in her most seductive gown. Aries fought to keep her expression soft. She could not very well have sex with the queen. Cersei would surely see that she was not fully a man if she removed her jerkin.

"In that case, you must be rewarded for your loyalty to House Lannister. To me," Cersei said quietly, kneeling. Aries tensed up a bit as the queen's hands moved to her trousers. She felt backed into a corner.

"Your grace, I wish not for sexual favors. I only wish to serve-"

Cersei cut her off with a sharp pull, jerking the trousers down the young lord's legs. The look on her face was severe. "You would deny your queen?"

Aries shook with anger internally. However, she was thankful that Cersei did not move toward her jerkin. The wrappings she used to cover her breasts would surely raise suspicions and Aries did not want to deal with such problems.

"No, your grace," Aries said quietly, trying to feign desire. Cersei smiled and wrapped her hands around the girl's appendage, stroking hard. Aries cringed internally and closed her eyes, trying to imagine someone else. Anyone else.

"Just as I thought."

 **-o0o-**

Aries gripped the hilt of her sword as Cersei and her guards led her to the ship. She felt nervous for the first time in a long time.

Finally, after being quite literally molested by the queen and planting an agenda in Ser Jaime's ear, she conned Cersei into giving her what she needed to ensure her downfall. In just three days, Aries had solidified a spy in the ranks of the mad queen and sat at the table of her counsel.

If Daenerys Targaryen was anything like the whispers of the informants she had spoken to, she would surely welcome her into the fold. With what Aries knew, it was almost guaranteed. However, she fully expected to be imprisoned first. A smart queen would not trust as easily as Cersei Lannister had.

Once they reached the dock, Cersei turned to her. "I expect that you will infiltrate the ranks of the threat and gain as much information as possible," she said, her tone commanding.

Aries bowed before the queen deeply. She caught Ser Jaime's eye discretely and he nodded. "Of course, your grace. I will do whatever it takes to solidify her downfall," Aries said sincerely. She tried not to smile.

Cersei's face became stony suddenly. "If I become aware of any defiance, I will have your head on a spike. Your body will be paraded in the streets as a warning to all traitors," she said, scowling.

Aries was almost shaken by her tone. She believed every word of her threat. There was no doubt in her mind that she would _try_ to kill her. However, Aries felt no fear. The threat of death in this world is like the threat of peace. Why would one fear being free from a cruel world?

"I would expect nothing less, your grace. I swear my loyalty by the old gods and the new," Aries said adamantly. Cersei scoffed and moved toward her swiftly, grabbing her strong jaw.

"Northerners and their honor. Be on your way. You will return in two months time or I will send assassins and they bring back only your head," Cersei whispered dangerously, waving a guard to hand the girl her gold. Aries forced her grin back as she took large coin purse and nodded as best she could. Cersei smirked and kissed her lips abruptly.

"Safe travels."

Aries wiped her lips when they turned to leave. Jaime looked back at her with a steely look in his eyes and she nodded back at him. She admired his strength. Going against love is the hardest battle one can fight and she would not wish it on anyone. Aries hoped he kept his word. She did not want to kill him when it came time to wage war.

"Are you ready to leave, my lord," one of the sailors yelled from the small ship. Aries turned around to see the Greyjoy shiphands waiting on her and she nodded.

"Let's get goin'. The seas are rough," he said, smirking. Aries rolled her eyes and made her way onto the ship quickly. She silently rejoiced in having Iron Islanders escort her. At least they knew the seas.

"If you let me drown I _will_ come back and slaughter you all," Aries said, deadly calm. The men looked at each other before grinning viscously.

"What is dead may never die," they chorused.

Aries scowled as the ship began to rock under her feet. Her stomach began to feel unsettled immediately. "I'll come back harder and stronger just to stick my foot up your arses."


	4. Seaworthy

**-o0o-**

"Are we almost fucking there yet," Aries growled, spitting over the edge of the ship.

She had been throwing up sporadically for going on four days. Her body felt like one of the anchors on the ship. She could barely keep herself upright, even leaning on the railing became difficult. Aries couldn't eat much for fear of heaving everything up again. Suddenly, she regretted her decisions.

"We're gettin' close, milord. All yer heavin' won't help the time pass," Aron said, taunting her. Aries want to see her sword impaled in the man's abdomen but she pushed her anger down. Her bloodlust could wait.

"Tell me then, Aron. How do I keep myself from vomiting," Aries groaned, leaning over the edge of the ship again. Aron laughed and spit his tobacco onto the deck.

"Ye need a strong drink and balance, milord. Why do he think I keep a jug in hand," He said, pushing his drink toward her. Aries panted and rubbed her temple, debating on whether to trust him or not. "It ain't poisoned, milord. See?"

Aron gulped a sip of his jug and smiled, thrusting it forward again. Aries rolled her eyes and snatched it quickly, turning it up. The strong liquid burned her tongue but she sipped and sipped without hesitation. Anything to make her stomach stop betraying her.

"Milord...ye might not wanna chug it down. It's strong," Aron said laughing. Aries tossed it back back him empty and laid her head against the railing of the ship. The liquid burning in her stomach.

"Shut the hell up and tell them to move faster or I'll skin them alive," Aries grunted. The man laughed and padded to the captain obediently, completely amused. He knew that the Aries would be drunk in soon enough. "Gods, I shouldn't have done that."

Aries looked toward the sky and sighed heavily. The sun burned bright and unforgiving upon the ship. Her northern blood boiled in her veins and she longed for the comfort of the cold. Since before she could even walk the cold was her companion. Her mother and father had found her in the snow outside the gates of the Black Keep.

They had seen her coal eyes and fell in love. They took her home, named her, and doted on her until she grew into a young woman. Until her body developed and they realized that they had been deceived. They became monsters the second her breasts developed and her voice failed to drop an octave. Aries scowled and made her way below the ship. The horrible memories were too much.

"Let me know when we arrive," Aries slurred, stumbling past the shiphands. She ignored the chorus of "yes, milords" and went to lie down. If only she could sleep the rest of the way and forget everything.

Aries lied down amongst the furs and closed her heavy lids. She began to wonder what the hell Aron had given her. It surely wasn't wine. No wine should be this strong. Her limbs felt even more leaden than before and her mind had become numb. She felt like laughing at her situation all of a sudden.

"This is a death wish," Aries laughed aloud, holding her stomach. If this queen didn't at least have her maimed, she was not smart. With Tyrion Lannister as her Hand, there is no doubt in her mind that she will come close to death. "Is this even worth it?"

Aries wondered over her own stupidity. What was her motive? Was she so bored as to enter the game of thrones? She determined that she had a death wish. Maybe she deserved to die after the things she had done. Horrible deeds, the kind that are unforgivable in the eyes of normal people.

Since before she could remember she hadn't been normal. Her mind was sharp as a child. It scared her parents just as much as it scared herself. She'd taken to reading many of the books in the family library. The lore of he house and others. The lore of all of Westeros. Aries had taken to learning different languages before she could even mount a horse. Her parents had been as proud as they were weary.

However, what made her father the proudest was her arm. Her sword was an extension of herself since she had the strength to wield it. Her father had went into debt paying for foreign swordsmen to train her in the art of battle. She would forever be grateful for that, his only kind deed. Although, when her tongue became a weapon and she took to the dagger, her father did not approve.

The sound of chattering on the upper deck rouses Aries from her thoughts. She pulls her body from the for with much effort, grunting and cursing obscenities under her breath. She drags herself up the stairs as fast as she can, ready to tell them to shut the fuck up.

As she steps onto the deck, Aron bumps into her hard, almost making her fall over with its force. "You piece of shit," Aries cursed, steadying herself in the doorway. Aron laughs and seats her on the arm hard.

"Look, milord! I told ye we were close," he shouted, pointing north. Aries follows his finger and she balks.

Ahead of them, the city of Mereen is only a mile away, beautiful and majestic. Suddenly, she notices the Targaryen fleet and the terrifying beasts circling the pyramid. Aries' heart drops into her stomach and she curses herself for drinking that swill. Her mind isn't in the right state to follow her plan. Aries walks past Aron to the front of the ship and stares at the foreign land with trepidation. However, deep inside, she longs to wreak havoc and see the world burn.

"Well, this is the only life I have," she laughs, watching the beasts of lore fly effortlessly. Aron sidles up beside her out of nowhere and her face become stony. The man hasn't left her alone since she walked on the ship. "What do you want?"

Aron grins, looking out at the water. Aries scowls at him, noticing his youth. The man looks no older than herself but his scruffy beard is deceiving. Aries' scowl turns into a smirk when she notices the reddening of his cheeks under her sharp gaze. She knew that look. Aries turned away, amused.

"Do you want to suck my cock, Aron," she asked casually, staring out at the city. The man sputtered and failed to form a complete sentence under his embarrassment. Aries held back a chuckle.

Aron sighed, giving in.

"Well, yer the prettiest man I ever saw," he said, smirking. Aries rolled her eyes and turned toward him. _These Greyjoys have no shame._

"So I've been told. It's too late for that now. You should've told sooner. Might've made the days pass faster."

Aron laughed and clapped her on the shoulder hard. She gritted her teeth and held her balance with more ease than before. She smiled, musing over her sudden seaworthiness. She wanted to thank Aron for that swill now.

"If yer still alive when we come back, I'll be glad to help ye," he said, trying to look seductive. Aries chuckled quietly and shook her head at him. _If you come back I'll kill you. "_ Now come on, ye gotta row the rest of the way. Can't get to close, milord."

Aries deflated immediately. She'd forgotten about stealth a long time ago. Right about now she'd rather drown.

"Fuck me."


	5. Merrily, Merrily

**-o0o-**

"If I live through this, I will _never_ do this shit again," Aries of House Black groaned as she rowed toward the city of Mereen. "Why can't I mind my own business?"

Her leaden limbs felt like they were not her own. Sweat pooled on her brow under the unbearable heat of the sun. She thanked the gods for her durable skin. Aries wondered how any pale man could survive in this land without turning into a large bundle of blisters.

"Row, row, row your boat gently cross the sea," she sang, rowing as fast as she could in her condition. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Death is but a dream."

She had been instructed to go to the farthest dock. The Targaryen fleet took over the entirety of it except one small area to the east. Aries grunted with effort as she got closer and closer to sweet land. The sight of steady ground taunted her to no end.

First, she'd traveled to the heat of the south. Second, she had traveled days on the rough seas. Now, her only desire is to find dry land and revel in it.

When she reaches the dock, Aries scrambles off the small boat with all of her energy. On dry land, she lies on the ground smiling in relief. No more rough waves and annoying ship hands. Aries scowls when she remembers what exactly she came to do. _Possible queen_ _and iron throne. Yeah. Got it._

Aries makes it to her feet with some trouble, still tipsy from the Greyjoy concoction she had idiotically gulped.

"Gather yourself. You have things to do."

 **-o0o-**

The eyes of the common folk watched the stranger drag herself through the streets suspiciously. The odd man muttered to himself as he wandered about aimlessly. If not for his Westerosi armor, he would have been incognito, but the people knew better. They wondered if he was one of the dragon queen's men.

"I am so stupid. So stupid. How am I supposed to get her attention," Aries said to herself. Her eyes shifted to and fro, looking out for any threats. She noticed the odd looks but ignored them completely. Too many ideas ran through her head.

Aries came to a market in the middle of the city and decided to buy herself a meal. The vomiting and the heat had taken all of her energy. She decided on a pie, noticing a nice looking woman selling them at the side of the walking path. Aries strode up to her, trying to remember what tongue to speak in.

The woman smiled at her oddly as she looked over the variety of pies. " _Do you require assistance, sir,"_ the woman asked in Low Valyrian. Aries rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and gathered herself.

" _No, I'll take the apple pie, my lady. How much,"_ Aries asked, cursing her accent as it shone through. The woman seemed intrigued by it, brows raising a bit. Aries huffed under her breath.

The woman told her the price and Aries gave her a few coins. She strolled down the pathway aimlessly, stuffing her face. Completely unaware of the eyes at her back. She stopped to look out over of the sea, thanking the gods for allowing her safe passage so far.

When Aries finished her pie, she felt an uneasiness come over her. She knew what eyes felt like. That creeping feeling at the back of her neck. The tingling in the back of her mind. Aries turned around quickly, one hand on her sword. To her surprise, a young girl stood a ways behind her, just staring.

Aries' brows scrunched together and she looked the girl over. She was no more than six and ten. Only three years younger than herself. The girl looked worn. Like she had seen many horrors and survived, far from unscathed. Her short black hair and grey eyes reminded her of someone.

"D'you need something," Aries asked calmly. The girl shook her head slowly and narrowed her eyes. Aries sighed and let go of her sword. _The people I run into. "_ You aren't from here are you? Too pale."

"Aye, you aren't either. You're from the north," the girl said, scoffing. Aries narrowed her eyes at the girl and death crossed her mind. How did this girl know where she was from? Was she some sort of child assassin sent to kill her? _If so, she's doing a horrible job._

Suddenly, Aries felt a tindrel of recognition in the back of her mind. "What's your name, girl? I've seen you before."

The girl walked closer to her slowly, grinning. Aries wanted to step back but she held her ground. This girl knew death for sure but Aries knew it better. She noticed the small sword at her side and memories came flooding back immediately. Only one person she met owned a sword like that.

"I was no one for a while," the girl said cryptically, staring her in the eyes. Aries felt a wave of coldness hit her under the heat of the sun. "We've met before. You were amazing."

 _Aries' sword sliced through the air, cutting through the torso of her opponent easily. The man fell to the ground and she smiled evilly, locking onto another target. She was surrounded by foes on each side. The thieves had seen her as a nice target. For Aries was alone and they thought her vulnerable._

 _"You've chosen the wrong one," Aries said, grinning hard. The men scowled at her and charged all at once. She laughed and began her dance with all of them. The dance of death and carnage. Not very fun for anyone but her._

 _A man and a young girl watched from a ways away as the stranger took down man after man. The girl's jaw dropped open at the scene. She wanted to be that good one day. So maybe she could go down her list and pick all of them off one by one. The man, however, just enjoyed the show._

 _"We should help him," the girl said, nudging the large man. The Hound shook his head, taking a bit of his chicken._

 _"The man's got it. He's giving those fuckers the fight of their lives...or deaths," Sandor said, chuckling a bit. The girl scowled as one of the thieves cut the stranger's face._

 _Aries growled as a sharp sting radiated from her left brow. Blood trickled down to her eye and she lost her sight for a moment, giving the last two men time to strike. Aries braced herself for death as she tried to rub the blood from her eye as quick as she could. She was met with a grunting noise and two thuds instead._

 _Aries opened her eye and stepped back quickly. A large man and a young girl stood in front of her, swords unsheathed. However, her assailants lie on the ground bleeding out profusely. Aries' lips quirked a bit and she lowered her sword slowly, assessing the two._

 _"Thank you," she said hesitantly. The Hound grunted and the girl smiled at her, sheathing her tiny sword. Aries laughed when she saw it. "Nice sword, girl. Very good taste."_

 _The girl smiled bigger and walked towards her like she was an old friend. The Hound pulled her back immediately, wary of the stranger in front of them. Anyone with those abilities should not be trusted easily._

 _"Who are you," he asked gruffly. Aries sheathed her sword and began to check the the bodies littering the ground for coin. She decided to give him a truth. She wouldn't see him ever again, she figured._

 _"I have many names but you may call me Lady Blackheart. The North Remembers," she said coyly. The young girl's eyes widened, recognizing the name. Her father had spoken of House Blackheart in the past._

 _"I'm from the north too," she said, catching Aries offguard. The Hound grabbed the girl harshly to keep her from saying anything else. Aries looked up at the girl oddly._

 _"What house you from?"_

 _The Hound scowled at her but Aries glared back before turning to the girl. Her features were familiar. Only one house had those steel gray eyes and sharp features. However, Aries wanted to hear her say it firsthand. The girl steeled herself. She saw this stranger as trustworthy._

 _"I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell."_

 _Aries stood up slowly, lips quirking into a smile. She thought all the Starks were gone but she felt joyous that she was wrong. She walked towards Arya, ignoring the Hound's glaring face. Aries reached out a hand towards her and smiled down at the young wolf._

 _"Well. I guess winter is still coming, hum?"_

Aries smiled at Arya, feeling stupid for not recognizing her sooner. "Arya Stark of Winterfell. I'll be damned. What are you doing in Mereen? Where is your dog," she asked laughing.

Arya shook her head stoically and sighed.

"My ship stopped here from Bravos to let the others off. We've taken a break but I'm heading home. Back to Winterfell after I finish my list," she said, lips showing the ghost of a smile.

Aries noticed the change in her little friend. What innocence she had was completely gone. Aries thought Arya was joking when she spoke of the list years ago. But now, she knows that it was no joking matter. Arya gazes up at Aries with a look of confusion.

"Why are you here? I thought you were heading to Kingslanding," Arya asked. Aries shook her head and sighed. She decided against telling her the entire plan almost immediately. Her weariness was overtaking her.

"I did, but I've come to join the dragon queen against Cersei. What happened to your father will not go unanswered. The north remembers," Aries said seriously. Arya's face became stony and she nodded in agreement. Aries saw a haunted look come over her face and felt closer to her. They had both gone through much in their short lives.

"You became no one like you said," Aries asked, already knowing the answer. Arya nodded, looking out over the water behind her. A distant look came to her then and Aries felt bad for the girl. She wouldn't wish that on anyone. She decided not to tell her about the state of Winterfell. Arya didn't need that.

"I wish you safe travels, Arya Stark. I must go and try not to die. You do the same," she said, placing a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. Arya tensed up a bit before relaxing, trying and failing to smile. "I want to see you back in Winterfell one day."

"Valar Morghulis," Arya said quietly. Aries walked past her casually, laughing a bit. That phrase had always amused her more than anything.

"We are not men," she called behind her, catching Arya off guard.

A hint of a smile came to the young Stark's lips as she looked towards Westeros, recalling how badly she wanted to be Lady Blackheart once upon a time. With her fluidity in battle and unending mirth. She decided to put her on a different list that day years ago. The list of everyone she wanted to best. Since then, no other person had been added.

"We will meet again, Lady Blackheart."


	6. Your Grace

**-o0o-**

The Unsullied stood guard outside the pyramid like statues. Sweat pooled at their brows and their hands slid down their spears due to slick palms. Observant eyes watched from the shadows like that of a snake in wait. Ready to strike it's prey at the right moment. The stranger's dark eyes twinkled with dangerous joy as she watched them struggle under the heat.

Aries reveled in her sobriety. Her mind had snapped back like a bow and now she knew exactly what to do. However, the plan she had in place was very dangerous. Considering the Unsullied could decide to kill her before she even made it into the pyramid.

Aries steeled her reserve and said a quick prayer to the Stranger. "I've given you many gifts. All I ask for is one in return."

The stranger had been making trouble in the city since last night, trying to gain the attention of the dragon queen. A few men had been left in an alley or two. Another one left in a brothel, staining the nice carpeted floor. They all deserved it and they served their purpose. A round of Unsullied began to monitor the streets the day after.

She decided that now was a better time than any when something caught her eye. A man was hassling a woman just across the walking path. His sneering face glared down at the frightened woman as she cowered away. Aries scowled as he backed her into a corner. Her heart pounded as the Unsullied turned onto the alleyway.

"It's time to die," she sang under her breath. Her veins sung with delight as adrenaline flooded her system.

Aries strode over to the man, lips turning up into an evil smile. Nothing enticed the young stranger more than violence and blood. This man was a nice target. He looked like he wanted a fight and he had found it in the right one. She sneered as he slapped the woman hard, sending her to the ground.

Aries came up behind the man and turned around quickly, scowling down at her in confusion. " _What do you want, little man,"_ he growled.

Aries smiled at him and chopped him in the throat quickly. When he choked, she delivered a flurry of swift stabs to the abdomen. She could hear the pounding of feet from down the alley but she continued to stab the man, watching his blood spill to the ground. When he fell to his knees, Aries grinned and kicked him over easily.

The Unsullied came into her view and she braced herself as they ran towards her at full speed. The one in front was obviously the commander. "Well fucking hell."

Everything slowed down for the girl as they got close. She held her dagger tightly and dropped into her fighting stance, ready to give them hell. Ready to make them bleed enough to show her worth. However, she may have underestimated their strength.

 _The ground was very hard._

 **-o0o-**

" _Let me go!"_

Aries thrashed in their grip, feigning a struggle as they brought her into the castle. The tangy taste of blood flooded her mouth and her nose was sore. However, the Unsullied weren't much better. Their armor was dirty and many of their faces were bruised and bleeding. She'd fought like it was her last day on earth, even after dropping her dagger. She felt entirely proud of herself.

They burst into what she recognized as the throne room and Aries' heart dropped in her chest. Everything became real way too fast and she stopped struggling as soon as all the eyes in the room turned to her. The most intense gaze came from the queen herself. Those violet eyes were ablaze with confusion and anger.

The Unsullied drug her in front of Daenerys like a rag doll and Aries tried to shake them off, only to fail. The stranger looked over the Targaryen woman quickly, taking in the odd features of the woman. She understood the lore behind the Targaryens then. They surely were more than this world.

"What is the meaning of this," Daenerys said in outrage. Tyrion gathered his wine and and leaned forward. _Finally, some entertainment._ Daenerys' eyes ran over the stranger, noticing the Westerosi armor and the sword in her commander's hand.

Grey Worm stepped forward with Aries, jerking her hard. She scowled at him angrily. " _This one killed a man in the alley,"_ he said, lip bleeding a bit. Missandei looked on in concern. She wondered how such a young man could harm a group of hardened Unsullied with his bare hands.

Daenerys looked over the stranger with narrowed eyes. The man looked very young. Possibly her age or younger. No sign of facial hair could be seen. His coal black eyes locked on her and the queen felt uneasy. Aries smiled a bloody smile at her, teeth reddened and menacing. Daenerys shifted in her seat, wondering how such a young person became a killer.

" _You saw this with your own eyes? He looks very young,"_ the queen asked, flicking her eyes to the stranger. Grey Work looked at her in confusion and shook his head.

" _This one is a woman. She has...breasts."_

Daenerys raised her brow skeptically and looked over the stranger. She surely saw none. " _Are you sure?"_

Aries laughed aloud and tried to shake herself from th Unsullied guards, only to be shoved to her knees. "I happen to know Valyrian very well and yes. I am a woman, though many disagree."

Tyrion laughed aloud and choked on his wine. Daenerys stared at the stranger stoically, hiding her intrigue. Her Westerosi accent was thick and distinct. She knew it from Ser Jorah. The queen surmised that the stranger was of Northern descent rather quickly. What miffed her was the darker skin tone. She looked like Missandei, but...more masculine.

"Who are you," Daenerys demanded, tone severe. Aries licked the blood from her lips and sighed, eyes flicking to the Lannister dwarf. He might know her house but she couldn't very well lie. She _was_ here to assist the woman.

"I have known many names but I am Aries of House Blackheart. However, I abandoned that house many years ago in favor of a better life. My lord father didn't like many of my choices," she said calmly, trying to be sincere. It felt odd after lying for so long.

Daenerys looked to Tyrion. She hadn't ever heard of that House before. Tyrion's brows rose a bit and he sat his chalace down, rising from his seat. Aries watched as the dwarf padded down the steps towards her, her gaze intense. Tyrion looked over the strange girl for a moment before nodding. He'd heard of her before. Many years ago.

"You are the Orphan of the Black Keep," Tyrion said, smiling a bit. Aries felt like someone stabbed her in the chest at the title. How could he know? Tyrion turned to the queen. "The story is quite interesting. This one was found in a blizzard outside the walls of the Black Keep. A _blizzard_ in the long summer. Someone had left a newborn babe in the harshest snows of the north and the babe had survived unharmed. The lord and lady of House Blackheart found the boy and took him in as their own. What I want to know is how that boy became a woman. A woman with the strength to fight a group of Unsullied by herself."

Tyrion turned toward Aries curiously, watching her face turn into a look of murderous rage. Daenerys and Missandei watched, intrigued, as Aries went from mischievous to furious in seconds. She fought to gather herself and smiled at Tyrion. He almost stepped back, the change was so sudden.

"Well, imp. I am much like you. I did not choose how I was born or how I was raised. I don't intend to explain myself to anyone. However, growing breasts all of a sudden is very telling. As for my skills in battle, it is an acquired skill," Aries said, deadly calm. Tyrion felt a bit bad for his insensitivity. Even if she is a killer, they are both outsiders. He took his seat and nursed his wine.

Daenerys gathered herself and tried to gather her regality after the unexpected moment they just had. "Why have you come to Mereen all the way from Westeros, only to refuse to call me your queen? More importantly, why did you murder a man in my city and injure my guards?"

Aries moved to her feet, trying to ignore the harsh grips on her arms. She looked Daenerys in the eyes and steeled herself for hell to break loose. "I come in peace. I only wish to divulge some secrets that I've acquired about Cersei Lannister."

Aries watched the queen's face carefully, noticing the gritting of her teeth and the force of her grip on the throne. She felt a small sense of dread then. She hated telling the truth. People are so much more open to being told lies. Aries decided that she wouldn't tell her how she got it. If the queen was this angry now, she would surely kill her if she told her everything.

"Tell me everything," Daenerys said, standing from her throne. Tyrion stared at the girl with narrowed eyes. How she have ascertained information about his own family when he could not. Even Varys had his problems after the sept was destroyed.

Aries steeled herself as the small queen came to stand in front of her. A bit of humor hit her then. This small woman had inspired fierce warriors to follow her and inspired fear in all of Westeros. Aries almost felt jealous about that. She hadn't been born with a great name or House. However, instead of envy, admired the woman's strength.

"Cersei has attained an alliance with the Euron Greyjoy and he is beginning to build her a large fleet. She has no allies that are loyal. All of them follow her out of fear and can be easily manipulated. Quite literally, she has gone mad and I have word that her brother is not behind her anymore. She is vulnerable," Aries said cooly, refusing to wither under the queen's hard gaze.

Tyrion stared off into space, almost feeling bad for his sister and brother. He felt it was his fault that Cersei had descended into madness. If Myrcella and Tommen had not died, if Tywin had not died, she wouldn't have become this way. He gulped his wine and tried to forget.

Aries braced herself as she decided upon spilling the last secret. Before Daenerys could say a word, she continued. "There is a traitor in your midst."

Daenerys' sharp eyes pierced into her but Aries did not waver. The queen felt a surge of rage come over her and she took a deep breath. From the behind her, Aries heard a sharp chuckle. A wave of annoyance hit her hard and she wanted to turn around and kick someone's ass.

"Your grace, you can't believe this...woman. She is trying to get out of murder. No doubt, everything that has been said is a rouse to get on your good side. She even refuses to respect you," the man said, walking up to the queen.

Aries looked over at him and glared harshly. He just looked at her in disgust and turned back to the queen. Aries could tell he was a sellsword from his armor and flashy sword. She wondered why the queen would allow such a man to be in her court at all. However, the way he looked at the queen told everything. Aries rolled her eyes.

Daenerys looked at the man thoughtfully and sighed, seemingly conflicted. "Daario does have a point. If I were in your position I would do the same. How can I know for sure that you are not a spy yourself? That you don't have any ulterior motives?bit does not seem to me that you respect me in any way."

Aries looked at her feet and then up to Daario Naharis. He felt a wave of coldness come over him and he looked away, trying to hide his discomfort. Aries turned her gaze back to Daenerys and decided not to do what any other person would in situation.

Aries couldn't help the smile that split her face. She just knew it was sinister but she didn't care. "I could never tell you anything that would take away all doubt. I would not even try it. So you do whatever you need to do to ensure my loyalty. When you finally realize I'm not a threat, I'd like to help you sit the iron throne. When you become a queen, I will accept you as my queen... _your grace._ "

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at the odd woman. Her hair was wild with curls and she had eyes that spoke of a freedom, even in chains. Daenerys wondered over what this young woman had been through. What can make a woman become this fearless? The Targaryen felt challenged when Aries smiled at her.

Daenerys made her way back to her throne and sat stiffly. Deep down she felt humiliated in front of her people. She hated to think it, but the strangers lack of fear and respect made her feel less than. However, she could rectify that because she has the power to. She is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and no one challenges her in front of her people.

She lifted her chin at the stranger and made her decision, ignoring Tyrion's piercing gaze. "Lady Blackheart. I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Rightful Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, sentence you to an indetermined amount of time in the dungeons. When I see that you are not a threat to myself and my people, you will be set free. If I do not see any changes you will be sentenced to death. What say you?"

Tyrion's jaw dropped open in shock. Out of everything he had imagined, this was not one of said possiblities. He glared at Daario Naharis as his lips twitched into a smirk. Tyrion never did like him. Something told him that Aries was not a spy but he couldn't say for sure. It was just a feeling. When her is smile didn't drop, Tyrion felt even more unsure.

Aries had expected nothing less from the young queen. She felt a bit proud of her for not trusting so easily. Aries would test her worth. "As you wish," she said, inclining her head toward the silver haired monarch.

Daenerys gritted her teeth in annoyance. Nothing seemed to phase this stranger at all. " _Take her away_."

Aries didn't struggle as the Unsullied drug her away. She silently wondered over this adventure. She wondered why she decided to do this. But just as the question arises, she remembered. Westeros deserves a just ruler. The _North_ deserves a just ruler that remembers just as they do. Aries would make sure of that.

If Daenerys Targaryen did not turn out to be all that she portrayed, if she could not be a just ruler, Aries would not think twice about killing her. Because after years of killing no reason and living with the way the world is, the Lady Blackheart decided it was time for change.

By any means necessary.


	7. NudeHeart

**This isn't a serious fic. Just a daydream. Ignore any mistakes. I try to fix them but my brains scattered as of late. Hope you enjoy. I don't care if you review or not. Like I said. Not a serious fic.**

 **-o0o-**

"With all due respect, what were you thinking? Putting a young girl in the dungeon for, quite literally, not falling to her knees in your presence? If it was for the murder I could understand but we both know it was not."

Daenerys gritted her teeth in anger. Tyrion hadn't stopped talking about the strange girl since she locked her away. In turn, making her feel utterly horrible about her decision. She couldn't take it back now. If a queen does not keep her word in one instance, the people will never believe anything else she says. It is a very slippery slope.

"She is not much younger than me. We could be the same age," she said, deflecting the question. She took a long swig of wine, ignoring Tyrion's ncredulous look. She almost blushed in embarrassment.

Tyrion had begun to lose hope in her at one point but seeing her regret made him feel better. An evil person is incapable of such feelings. He felt a surge of relief and decided that instead of berating Daenerys, he could turn his attention to helping the killer. Tyrion felt a certain connection to her now. They were both born with setbacks but he could help her transcend hers like he had his.

"Did you see her eyes? And the scars on her face? I wonder," Daenerys asked thoughtfully.

The girl was strange.

Those dark eyes were deep and haunting. Murky pools of black that seemed to look through her. Daenerys had never been looked at like that before. Most eyes caressed her and memorized every part of her. Or they praised her as a goddess, seeing nothing more than superficial beauty. However, this stranger looked through her like she wasn't even there.

She had never seen a woman like her before, so strong and rough. Now, she wonders how she ever thought that Aries was a man. Despite her muscular stature, the curvature of her body was distinctly feminine. The sharpness of her jaw made her look even more exotic and her deep caramel skin shined. That long, black hair curled wildly around her face.

What caught Dany's eye was the scar, long and jagged over her eye. What exactly had this girl been through? How did she survive it? She was determined to find out exactly who this woman really was.

Tyrion watched Daenerys' expression change slightly as she began to fall deep into thought. A slight smile came to his face and he knew that the killer would not be executed. She'd already intrigued his queen and Daenerys couldn't learn anything about the mysterious girl if she was dead.

"I have a good feeling about this stranger. She has already given us sound information on my sister and the possibility of a spy. She traveled far and wide just to inform you of said information. She hails from the North _and_ she held her own against a group of Unsullied. Best of all, she does not fall at your feet like a weakling," Tyrion said, almost in disbelief. He shook his head slowly, pursing his lips. "Imagine gaining her trust. Imagine someone like that on your counsel, telling you exactly how it is without any bias."

Daenerys looked at him oddly then, thinking over his words. Of course, he was right. Everyone, sometimes even Tyrion, was afraid in some way. They all wanted to stay on her good side out of fear or to get into her bed. She didn't like that. She wished to be told to her face everything wrong with her character, but she couldn't ask that of the people around her. Even Tyrion was cautious. She needed someone fresh and without bias.

"Why are you always so damned logical," Daenerys said, holding her head in her hands. Tyrion chuckled and stood from his chair, readying to turn in for the night.

"That is why you made me your Hand. Get some rest. Give her a whole week to sit before you summon her. We don't need the killer catching on. I foresee a very short sentence for this stranger indeed," Tyrion said, making his way toward the door.

Daenerys watched him leave, feeling deep regret. "As do I," she said, rolling her eyes.

 **-o0o-**

Aries sat in the corner of her cell, sweating profusely. She hadn't slept at all, her shackles were much too uncomfortable. Instead, she reveled in the cold nights. She thanked the gods for the misleading weather. As soon as the sun fell from the sky, the heat turned to a deep chill that she embraced happily.

However, the sun came back with a vengeance each morning. Aries was beginning to suffocate in the heat. The small cell made the impact of it even worse. She had long since slipped free of her chains and discarded her armor. Only her undergarments remained, but it didn't help much. Aries turned to meditation to keep from panicking.

After seven sunrises, the sound of footsteps sounded in her ear. Aries counted four pairs of feet as they hit the floor. Two of these were were soldiers. Their steps were calculated and measured in such a way that they emulated each other. The remaining two was the queen and her handmaiden, no doubt. The steps were both light but not as light as Tyrion Lannister's would be.

Aries remained in the corner with her eyes closed as the key to her door turned. A twinge of annoyance came to her then. She liked being alone, but there are things that need to be done. Like, getting everything in motion. She realized too late that she didn't have much time to do what needed to be done.

The door opened slowly and Grey Worm looked inside. The girl opened her strange eyes and stared at him, making him want to back away immediately. He remembered the fight very well, if his slowly healing lip said anything. He nodded towards her in respect and stepped away to let the women into the room. Aries nodded back at him.

Daenerys and Missandei stepped inside cautiously, becoming claustrophobic. The queen felt even worse once she noticed Aries was absolutely drenched in sweat and...almost naked. She had completely forgotten to order the servants to bring the girl water and food. Aries watched the queen try to hide her horror and hid a smile.

"Your grace," She called, acting as if she was gasping from dehydration. The two women looked at her like she was a dying pet. "May I have a spot of water? I am quite parched."

Missandei watched her queen grimace and ducked her head to hide a smile. Daenerys was not trying to kill the prisoner. Despite how it may look. Missandei found it hilarious that the queen had forgotten her duties during the night. After the hearing, she had been so confused and frustrated.

For what? Missandei did not know. She'd seen women similar to her in the Summer Isles. It was common for women to be born with male genitalia. Even more common to become assassins. Maybe not as skilled as her at such a ripe age.

"Yes, you may," Daenerys said, gathering herself. She decided that now was not the time to interrogate the girl. She needed a bath among other things.

Her eyes trailed over lean muscle before she turned to Grey Worm. She was so distracted that she couldn't get mad about the girl slipping from her chains.

"S _hackle the prisoner and bring her to the baths. Missandei, you will assist her. Bring her food and drink."_

Aries rolled her eyes as the Unsullied did as told. " _I remember telling you that I know Valyrian,"_ she said, rubbing her sore wrists. Daenerys gritted her teeth but remained composed. Her mind was failing her as of late. She decided to change the subject.

"You will refer to me as _your grace_ or I will think you a threat," Daenerys said tightly, turning to leave the cell. "Bring her to my quarters when she is done. In chains."

Aries looked at Misaandei, chuckling quietly, and followed after the Unsullied guards. The handmaiden looked after them, thinking over the unusual disposition of the prisoner. She never saw anyone so at ease in the presence of the Mother of Dragons. Missandei was beginning to understand the queen's frustration.

 **-o0o-**

Aries stepped into the steaming water, sighing as it soothed her aching body. It had been so long since she had the pleasure of a hot bath. Despite the shackles on her wrists, Aries was thankful. Living on the road did not come with pleasures such as these. The only thing it gave her was death and secrets. She preferred this much more.

Aries' eyes snapped to the doors of the bathing room as Missandei walked in. Her mouth watered when she saw the large sum of food and water on the tray she held. Confusion twisted in her mind when she realized the girl came alone. Surely, they didn't trust so easily. A nice handmaiden can be killed just as carelessly as a few men.

Aries stared at the girl with narrowed eyes as she smiled.

"You aren't afraid of me," she asked incredulously, shifting to sit on the steps of the bath.

Missandei smiled kindly and placed the tray of eatery beside the stranger. "You are shackled, my lady, and guards are outside the door should you try to kill me."

Aries scoffed and dug into the food.

"They couldn't stop me."

Sporadically, she traded between gulping the cold water and scarfing down the meat on her tray. Missandei watched, intrigued. The woman ate like a starved man and drank like a fish. She wondered when was the last time she ate. However, the girl's body is what caught her eye. Tattoos and scars like the one on her face riddled her chest and stomach.

"May I ask about your scars," she asked quietly, sitting down beside her. Aries chewed her food slowly, looking down. She wanted to feel annoyed but the woman asked so nicely.

Aries swallowed her food and pointed to the scar on her face. "This one is from a band of thieves. I was six and ten." She pointed to the long, jagged scar on her chest. "This is from a knight who thought I was an easy kill. It is the most recent." She pointed to the thin, pale line on her stomach. "And this is from my brother. He was always too rough in sparring. All of these are nothing compared to my back. Now I see why my mother called me a spawn of the Stranger."

Missandei's eyes followed the girl's finger, noticing the beautiful form of her body. The girl's body was made of sinewy muscle built from years of running and fighting. For a woman, this was not commonplace in any land, Missandei surmised. A spike of interest came at the girl's last words and she wanted to see what she meant.

Missandei swallowed heavily, suddenly very intimidated. "May I see your back," she asked quietly.

Aries paused for a moment, staring at the young woman. She wondered why this girl was so intrigued by her flaws. However, the innocence in her eyes made Aries feel obligated to concede. She pushed the empty tray away and nodded, putting her shackled hands over her private area.

"Go ahead," she said gruffly, standing up on the steps. Aries rolled her eyes. " _Her grace_ has already ordered you to help me bath. Although I wouldn't need it if I was not shackled."

Missandei laughed and moved behind the girl, sliding her sandals off to step into the large bath. Once she saw the scars littering the girl's back, the laugh died in her throat. Dozens of thick lash marks riddled her back like a tapestry of lines. Missandei's fingers traced them lightly. She was completely horrified.

Daenerys watched through the crack in the door, confused, as Missandei worried over the prisoner's back softly. She didn't understand what was going on but the way it looked was not very becoming. She thought Missandei was fond of Grey Worm.

Her eyes slid over the woman's body, admiring what she saw. The scars and black markings only added to her appeal. They made intricate patterns over her chiseled body. The body that Missandei was touching so carefully. Something washed over her and she wanted to make her presence known.

The queen shook her head minutely and backed away from the door before she could go any further. _What am I thinking?_ She walked away reluctantly, deciding to talk to Missandei about her actions later. She better have a good reason for them.

Just as Daenerys needed to find a good reason for her own reactions.

"Why do you follow her," Aries asked, staying still under the woman's touch. She couldn't understand why Daenerys had such a large following.

Missandei gathered her sponge and lathered it under the water. The smell of the soap made Aries sigh. "She freed me from a very harsh man. She has freed thousands, if not millions. I believe in her grace because I am proof of her compassion. However, I follow her because I choose to. She is my friend."

Aries shivered as the sponge smoothed down her back, pondering what it was about Daenerys that made people so devout. All she saw was a young girl trying to play the game of thrones. A game that she would no doubt win with the way things were going. But, could she keep the throne? The answer had been no from those that came before her. Many of those people being her ancestors.

"Have you ever loved someone, Lady Blackheart? A friend or a lover?"

Aries thought back to her childhood. She had one friend, a girl called Kali. They had only a short time to be friends before the weight of being the heir to her dying house came crashing down. Her father made her put away childish things. Like running through the gardens with Kali. Like leaving her behind altogether.

"I loved my mother once but if you're asking if I've ever been in love, then no. Mother used to say that my feet couldn't keep on the ground. I do not stick around long. That holds true with relationships as well," she said casually, before enveloping head in the water to wash her hair.

Missandei looked at her sympathetically.

"You should stay with us when her grace takes back the iron throne. It must be a sad life to not have a home."

The girl turned around, flipping her wild hair over her shoulder with a wet slap. "My home is this body I am in. I can't take anything else with me when I die. I appreciate your concern but I am fine. After I finish my objective I have other things to do."

Missandei followed Aries out of the bath, pondering exactly what those of objectives were. She wrapped a robe around the girl's body, placing a new set of armor at her feet.

The girl was refreshing to be around. She felt they could be friends but that did not seem to be in the cards. Aries saw her troubled expression and shook her head. _This is what I get._

"I will be with you lot for a while, seeing as I'm a prisoner here. There's no need to be sad," she said, lips twitching into a smile. "Usually, women are giddy in my presence. Already you can't keep your hands off me."

Missandei gave sharp chuckle, covering her mouth. Aries placed a shackled hand on her shoulder, smirking evilly.

"Don't worry, Missandei. I won't be leaving you alone with these scroundels for quite some time. I feel I'm becoming rather fond of irritating your queen."

Missandei shook her head at the strange woman. She truly hoped that was the case.


	8. Moving up in the world

**-o0o-**

 **The** rattling of chains echoed in the hallway as Aries was led to the dragon queen's drawing room. Her long, black hair was now tamed and intricately braided, hanging over her shoulder. The Unsullied guards pulled her along more respectfully than before, making the girl smirk. Who knew that violence was actually the answer?

Aries pulled at the tight black trousers Missandei had forced her to wear as they came to the queen's door. She glared at the girl beside her discreetly. When it came to her, it seemed Aries couldn't say no to anything. Which, in turn, lead to her having her tangled mane combed through and being forced into uncomfortable trousers. She feared her dangly bits would go numb.

Missandei knocked on the door and Aries sighed when she heard the queen. She had a feeling this would be interesting to say the least. "Enter."

Aries looked around the huge room with a calm expression, wondering what Daenerys needed with such an drawing room. The only thing that made sense in here was the table. The rest of the furniture was just for looks.

The queen sat at a long table, watching her stoically. Three unknown people, Tyrion, Varys, and Daario Naharis sat opposite. Aries felt annoyance boiling in her stomach when she saw the sellsword. He smirked at her when he noticed her shackles and she stared him down.

Daenerys watched the girl with observant eyes, noting the outstanding change in her appearance. She still looked formidable but much more attractive than before. Those trousers, however, were much too revealing. Daenerys took a deep breath to expel the thoughts.

"Aries of House Blackheart, sit. We have much to discuss," she ordered, gesturing toward a seat at the end of the table. Aries shook free of the guard and made her way to the seat.

Varys watched the girl. He noticed the way she moved so effortlessly, even with her ankles in chains. His trained eyes caught the way she shifted her gaze around the room, surveying all exits and threats. No doubt she could easily slip free of the chains if need be. From what he was told, this Aries would have their heads before he could make a run for it.

Aries looked around the table expectantly, waiting for someone to speak. She gritted her teeth as they stared at her like she was a wild animal. The unknown females stared at her in a particularly odd manner. A smirk twitched at their lips and she looked away.

Daenerys cleared her throat when she saw the display, mildly annoyed. She clasped her hands on the table and caught Aries' eyes finally.

"I have asked all of my counsel to join us in this meeting. I want everything to be out on the table between for us all. My Hand believes that you deserve to sit with us. If you can show me your worth, I will give you a place at my counsel to advise me. This does not entail trust. Do you understand," Daenerys explained, staring Aries in the eyes.

The prisoner's face tuned up in confusion. This woman would allow her such a position? She had only spent a week in the cell before being given a loophole. Aries couldn't help but give a sharp laugh. Daenerys' lips formed a thin line and she tried to calm herself down. While Tyrion fought to keep a smile from his face. He really liked this killer.

" _Your grace,_ I do honor your proposal but I highly doubt that you will like my advice. From what I've surmised, you need a lot of work before you can even think about heading towards Westeros. Let alone conquering it," Aries said, deciding to get down to business. This was exactly what she was hoping for. Although, it came much easier than she expected.

Before Daenerys could even become outraged, Daario beat her to it. The man scowled at her like she was scum, face showing rage. "How dare you disrespect my queen? That thing does not deserve to have a seat on this counsel, your grace," he ranted.

Aries sat back in her chair calmly, waiting for the man resume his composure. He acted like a child. Daenerys _had_ felt insulted at first, but seeing Daario react in such a way made her think twice. There was a stark difference between Aries and Daario. She saw it clearly. While Aries spoke her mind calmly, Daario spoke with venom and childish insults. She glared at him so darkly that he silenced immediately.

"One more outburst and I will have you forcefully removed." Daenerys inhaled a calming breath and turned back to Aries. "If it were up to you, what would I change? I have an unstoppable army, three large dragons, and a very large fleet. Where is the deficiency?"

Aries looked around the table at the expectant faces. Tyrion seemed encouraging but very amused, the two unnamed women looked entirely distracted by her, and Varys just stared at her searchingly. She decided to risk her head on this in favor of being blunt. Daenerys seemed to want that.

Aries stared into the queen's eyes intensely. Daenerys almost felt flayed under her black gaze. "Imagine that you sat on the iron throne with nothing but a crown. Imagine that Cersei had a formidable army, three large dragons, and a very large fleet. She marches on you and takes the throne with fire and blood. Can anyone tell me why Cersei Lannister would not last as the queen of the Seven Kingdoms?"

Daenerys opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. For she had no answer. Imagining such a thing filled her with horror. As the silence grew louder, Tyrion rolled his eyes and sat forward to answer. It was as clear as day to him.

"She is mad, first and foremost. Second, she does not inspire loyalty in the people. She inspires fear and outrage. In that environment many would plot against her and eventually, she would be killed," Tyrion finished, lifting his wine to his lips once more.

Aries' lips quirked at him and she nodded. Daenerys felt rather daft at not knowing the answer immediately but she quelled it. Varys looked at the strange woman with new eyes, wondering what sort of whispers he could get on her. Daario was not as pleased.

"My queen, you would let this scoundrel insult you," he asked angrily. Tyrion scoffed at the man and Yara snickered under her breath, nudging her brother discreetly.

"Guards," Daenerys said casually. They moved forward and grabbed the man roughly, pulling him from his seat. Daario kicked and spat at them as he was dragged from the room. "Now we may continue uninterrupted."

Aries held in a laugh as she watched the door shut behind them. She turned back to the queen, trying to resume the serious discussion. This was her chance to try and see if Daenerys was someone worth helping or killing. It would be a shame to take that beautiful head off her body.

"As I was saying. You have all of these things, but are you mentally and physically prepared to rule Westeros? I think not. What would I have you do? First of all, I would advise you on learning the behavior of men. How to read people. How your enemy thinks. How to know when someone is deceptive or playing a role.

Second, I would teach you how to wield weapons. _Any_ true ruler should be well versed in the art of battle, firsthand. Despite their gender. Learning to fight will not only help you mentally, but it will inspire the people you wish to conquer.

If they see you cutting down men twice your size on the battlefield they will fall to their knees before you like they did Robert Baratheon. Though, being a woman, every man will be much more obliged to follow you than a bearded man.

And the women will see you as a beacon of hope. No longer feeling obligated to be breeders and housekeepers. You would be unstoppable on all sides. A well rounded ruler with an infamous name and a loyal following.

Finally, I also see that your army is a melting pot of different cultures. While that is good, I suggest that you appoint one person as the general of the entire battalion. If you were to take my advise, I would suggest myself. With me in the vanguard of your army, nothing could you."

When Aries finished, she took a deep breath. She had gotten far more into her speech than she planned, but seeing their faces, it had helped her delivery. Tyrion sat dumbfounded in his seat, staring at the killer in awe. How had he not thought of this? The image of Daenerys wielding a sword was almost unreal, but Westeros would love it.

The rest of them stared at Aries like she was a giant. The things she said made sense. Too much sense. They began to realize that they were not as ready as they thought. There was so much that they didn't think to to improve before they ventured across the great sea.

The most affected was Daenerys. She was utterly speechless. Throughout her journey, no one had tried to put a sword in her hand. The one thing that could save her when her dragons and armies failed. She turned to her prisoner with a new respect in her eyes. The chains that shackled the woman looked entirely out of place now.

Aries held the queen's gaze easily, noting the look in her eye. Daenerys sat straighter in her seat. "It seems that my Hand was right, as he always seems to be. You will be relieved of your chains immediately. You will be given your own chambers. If I become aware of any deception I will feeed you to my dragons as a treat."

Aries held back a smile as one of the guards moved to remove her shackles. Tyrion grinned discreetly as the girl rubbed her wrists. His gut feeling was right so far. Hopefully the girl would live up to everything she said. He would love to see his queen become a warrior.

"I expect you to be be at all counsel meetings from here on. We will begin with your plans on the morrow. However, I need time to consider your offer on commanding my forces," Daenerys said. Aries nodded once, holding the queen's gaze. "This counsel meeting is dismissed. Tyrion, I would speak with you alone."

Missandei and Aries left the room quietly. The killer had much on her mind. Where would she start with the queen? How long would she have to get the queen into fighting condition? There were so many questions but right now, Aries was ready for her own bed.

"Missandei, do you believe that I will be able to do everything I said I would," Aries asked quietly. She felt utterly out of place confiding in someone else. Especially, one of the queen's closest companions.

Missandei was quiet for a moment as she thought over everything that needed to be done. "It will be hard, my lady, but I do believe that you have no other choice."

Aries gave her a scathing look and sighed. "Of course I don't."


	9. WDHTTOCO

**-o0o-**

"Seven hells," Aries moaned loudly, rolling around in her brand new bed. The guards outside her door looked at each other in confusion before deciding not to think about it. "This is better than sex. It has to be."

Lady Blackheart had awaken this morning feeling entirely rejuvenated. She had clothing, food, privacy, and to top it all off, a very comfortable bed. She almost wished this was all she had to worry about. Instead of whipping a dragon queen into shape and fucking around with fate. She wished she could lie in bed all day and rest her bones.

However, like always, life had other plans for the killer.

The door burst open without any warning. This turned out to be a very bad mistake for her intruder. Aries shot from her bed quicker than lightning, holding a makeshift shank to the throat of her intruder threateningly. In the fray, she did not take time to notice that it was in fact Missandei. The handmaiden almost fainted from the lightning quick ambush.

Aries came to her senses quickly, noticing their precarious position, she extricated herself from Missandei like she had been burned. "I am _so_ sorry. You can't barge in like that, I'm a killer, remember?" Aries said, trying not to laugh at the woman's reaction. She felt proud that her reflexes were still clean.

Missandei breathed in deeply and straightened her dress. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "The queen requests that you break fast with her," she said quickly, feeling positively flustered.

Aries regained her composure and nodded. She moved towards the door, only to stop and turn around. "Can we keep this between us? I don't want to give up my new bed or these fine garments."

Missandei looked at her incredulously and gave a short laugh. "Yes, of course, my lady. I will not tell her grace."

Aries nodded, looking over the girl for any marks. She reached out and ran her fingers over the girl's neck, causing her to tense up. When she found nothing, she gave a crooked smile and left the room quickly. She had a new swagger in her step that hadn't been there before. Missandei shook her head in amusement. Aries was surely a strange character.

 **-o0o-**

Aries strode into the queen's chambers confidently. After all, she had nothing to worry over anymore. Her mind was clear from a good nights sleep. Her goals were being accomplished. She was about to eat. Everything was beginning to fall into place.

Daenerys watched the girl stroll in with raised brows. She acted completely different from the day before and this sent a shock through the queen. It seemed that the girl did not have the ability to let people get used to her. Every moment was different with her. Like the girl had different personalities, each more eccentric than the last.

Aries sat down at the table casually, looking around for food. Her stomach was about to eat itself. She looked up at Daenerys and noticed the woman staring at her searchingly. Aries stared back, wondering if she had drool on her face or worse.

"I have realized that I don't know anything about you, other than your name. This will not do if I decide to give you control over my livelihood," Daenerys said, watching the girl's face. Aries nodded slowly, realizing the truth of it. Not many people knew more than her name and house.

"I could say the same of you, your grace. All that I know has come from secret Targaryen loyalists that I met in my travels. I trust that you did not have sex with a snake to hatch those dragon eggs," Aries said seriously, cocking a brow.

Daenerys laughed aloud, covering her mouth. She hadn't expected the sound to be so loud. "No. I can't say that I have had the pleasure. Tell me, how many have you killed? If you were able to harm my guards, you must be a formidable opponent," she said, regaining her composure.

Daenerys watched the woman's dark eyes shift about as she went into deep thought. The queen's eyes followed her plump lip as it slid between her white teeth, biting down softly. Daenerys' eyes lingered on it longer than they should have.

"The first year after I ran from my home, I counted thirty men. After that year, I stopped counting. Too many men have a grudge against lonely travelers. It didn't help that I was rather lanky," Aries said, looking the queen in the eye. Daenerys nodded slowly, trying to hide her surprise.

"What made you run away from your home? From what you have told me, the nomadic life was not kind to you."

Aries looked away from her and towards the door as the servants brought in their food. She grinned as her plate was placed in front of her. "Well, your grace. In my case, that was not so. My mother and father wanted me to be their heir and take the guise of a man. I simply refused to be something I am not. If I would have stayed, father would have continued to try and beat the woman out of me. As he would say."

Daenerys was speechless as she watched the girl eat her food causally, seemingly unconcerned about what she had just divulged. Aries' words reminded her of Viserys. The queen came back to herself and began to eat, feeling a bit of sympathy towards her. They had more in common than she thought.

A question came to Aries' mind as she watched the queen eat. The roundness of her cheeks. The doughlike quality of her biolet eyes. She looked so young but mature in an odd way. Aries figured, to others, she looked that way to others too. She guessed that they were the same age. However, she needed to know for sure.

"How old are you," Aries asked, staring at her intensely. Daenerys almost choked on her eggs. She took a small sip of her water to clear her throat and gave the darker woman a heated look.

"That is not a question that you ask a queen, Lady Blackheart. If you were anyone else I'd have your tongue."

Aries scoffed. "You put me on your counsel for my bluntness. It seems to me that you love my tongue. I merely want to know if we are the same age. I do not wish to spread the word, your grace."

Daenerys took a deep breath and conceded reluctantly, cheeks red. "I am eight and ten," she said, looking away. Aries smiled and nodded slowly, finishing off her food. Daenerys looked at her expectantly but she said nothing. "Are we the same age?"

Aries sipped her water, trying to hide her smile. "No. Now, after you are finished I would like to begin your dancing lessons. Meet me in the sparring pit," she said, pushing her chair back to stand. Daenerys' face almost went red with frustration and Aries bit back a smirk, turning to walk away.

The queen gritted her teeth in frustration and called out. "Dancing lessons? What do I need with dancing lessons? And how do you know where the sparring pit is?"

"You will see, _your grace._ And change into something more suitable. Those dresses will not do."

Daenerys closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her irritation.

"Seven hells."

 _ **-o0o-**_

A group of large men stood at the wall of the sparring pit, watching a strange woman twirl around with a sword. They were extremely confused as to why anyone would dance with a sword in hand. Surely, this was not the way of a warrior.

" _Who is this stranger_ ," a Dothraki man said, watching the woman spin and strike at the air. He never saw a woman move around like that. It was fast and like the swaying of the Great Grass Sea. The men around him were just as intrigued.

Aries practiced her dance with a serious look on her face. It had been a while since she wielded a sword and she needed to get comfortable again. Her right hand gripped the hilt of the practice sword comfortably. She shifted her weight on the balls of her feet equally, making her movements as quick and fluid as possible.

However, she could feel the eyes on her. The Dothraki men lived in the sparring pit, fighting all day, every day. Having a woman come and take over didn't sit well with them. Her lips spread into a smile as they approached, steps far from stealthy.

The men came to stand behind her, eyes narrowed into slits. Their leader, Khal Gahdash took it upon himself to approach the strange dancing woman. He noticed her long braid and wondered if she were some foreign Dothraki he had yet to see. Her skin was dark enough and she was built strong like a blood rider.

Aries turned towards the large man, digging the tip of the sword into the ground casually. Gahdash scowled. " _This dance is not fighting, woman,"_ he grunted at her, unsheathing his arahk. Aries could understand him, barely. Dothraki is a very harsh language. " _I will show you how to fight."_

Lady Blackheart grinned wide. She understood that. " _As you wish."_

She lifted her sword, twirling it in her hand to test it's weight. The Khal laughed and twirled his arahk as well, moving toward the girl like a lumbering beast. Aries flipped her braid over her shoulder as he swung at her, blocking his strike in the same movement. The Khal's expression became more serious, scowling at the girl's smirking face.

Daenerys and Missandei stopped just ahead of the sparring pit, watching the scene unfold. The girl twirled around the large man like a spinning top, swatting him in the side with her sparring sword playfully. The fight was obviously more serious to him than it was to her.

"Should I interrupt them," Daenerys asked distractedly, eyes watching the scene intently. Missandei shook her slowly, doing the same. It was much too entertaining.

"I think not, your grace."

Khal Gahdash grunted as the woman's sword smacked the back of his left knee, sending him to the ground. Aries smiled down at him. He was a good opponent. He looked up at her with a smile, ignoring the laughter of his men behind him.

" _This dance is why your braid is so long,"_ Gahdash asked, dusting off his knees and wiping his bloody lip. Aries was late to understand him but when she did, she just nodded in agreement. In reality, she couldn't bother to cut it. The Khal stepped toward her. Reaching out his large hand. " _Khal Gahdash."_

Aries grabbed the hand firmly, smiling at the man evilly. "Lady Blackheart." The man squinted in confusion and she pulled his arm hard, slipping around him. She kicked his knees out and wrapped her arm around his thick throat, squeezing gently. The Dothraki laughed loudly behind her. " _And don't you forget it."_

Khal Gahdash grinned, gasping for air as she squeezed tight. A woman skilled in battle is an aphrodisiac to strong men. Aries let him go when she saw Daenerys and Missandei walking into the pit. She pulled him to his feet and he slapped her back hard, making her gasp for air. Gahdash gave a deep, booming laugh.

" _Black Heart wins,"_ he called to his men. The Dothraki yelled it back, laughing at his expense. Gahdash bowed to Aries and the queen before taking his leave. He was quite intrigued by the odd Dothraki woman. She would make a great Khaleesi indeed.

Aries dusted off her armor as she made her way to the women, trying not to feel too proud herself. She lifted her eyes to them and they widened a bit. The queen wore a armor quite like hers but black and embroidered with the Targaryen sigil on her right shoulder. Her hair was braided and wrapped into a bun on her head. The way the armor hugged her curves made Aries pause for a moment.

Missandei noticed and held back a grin, touching the queen on her back gently. Daenerys nodded to her. "You may have a seat or take your leave."

Aries watched Missandei sit down by the wall and turned back to her. "Well, you've dressed appropriately. Are you ready to dance, your grace," she asked, reaching out her hand.

Daenerys looked at the hand, lips twitching into a smile. "I still don't understand what you mean to achieve by teaching me to dance." She took the hand, marveling in the unexpected softness of it.

Aries pulled her closer, laughing at Daenerys' surprised expression. "Before you can become a deadly fighter, you must be able to dance proficiently. To be confident in your body," she said, placing her left hand on the queen's hip.

"Why is that," Daenerys asked quietly. Her body felt hot but she put it down to the sun. Aries knocked her feet apart gently and started to move her back and forth. The queen looked down at her feet, but Aries lifted her chin up, shaking her head.

"In the art of dance, you do not look at your feet, nor your opponent's. They are misleading. This is also true in battle," she said, moving the queen faster.

"Dancing is to life as air is to breathing. It teaches grace and fluidity. It teaches you to read your opponent. Less importantly, it makes fighting enjoyable. And if you enjoy something, you will become a master at it in little time."

Missandei watched them dance with a small smile on her lips. At first, her queen stumbled and stepped on Aries' feet repeatedly. However, after a while, she moved more fluidly than she ever saw. The two looked like lovers locked in a dance as old as the gods themselves. To Missandei, it seemed something was stirring between them.

Aries caught Daenerys' eyes and held them steadily. "You must always look at your partner's face or their eyes. A man's face tells you every move that he will make. His eyes twitch in what direction he wants go and when his eyes become filled with emotion, you've got him where you want him. The only emotion that helps in battle is confidence."

Daenerys stared into her bottomless eyes and noticed that she was not unsettled by them anymore. Maybe it was the utter joy they held at doing something she loved. Or the way her lips twitched into a small smile. The only thing she knew for certain was that Aries was so very close to her that she could feel her heart thumping against her breast.

"Have you noticed how fast we are moving, your grace? You're a natural," Aries laughed, twirling them in a circle. Daenerys laughed with her before becoming a bit more serious.

"It is odd to hear you being so formal. When we are alone, you may call me Daenerys. Only when we are alone," she said, raising an eyebrow at her. Aries smirked and stopped their dance, switching to another type of dance that Daenerys didn't know. Her feet stepped forward and back quickly, pulling the queen to and fro.

"You may call me Aries, but only when we are alone... _Daenerys_."

The queen stumbled on her own feet, falling into the other woman. The way her name fell from those plump lips did something to her. Something no one else had before. Aries caught the woman easily and righted her, stepping away. Daenerys was a bit disappointed by the loss of contact.

"My queen, what is the meaning of this," Daario Naharis called, looking utterly frustrated. Daenerys sighed, watching him bound into the pit like he was coming to save her. He always seemed to pop up when she didn't crave his presence.

Aries rolled her eyes. The man always interrupted everything. "Her grace is learning how to dance. Would you like to join us, sellsword," Aries asked innocently, lips pulling into bow.

Irritation welled in Daenerys when the man came up beside her. She was having fun for the first time in a long time and he had to ruin it with his bravado. "Actually, I think we are done here, Ari- Lady Blackheart. I must relieve Tyrion from his duties before he drinks himself to death," she said tightly, grabbing Daario's arm.

Aries nodded, keeping her eyes on the man. "Tomorrow we will begin adding the sword to our dance."

Daario scowled at her. "You're teaching her how to fight? She has no need. I will guard her with my life."

"That is all well and good, but it doesn't hurt to have her capable of protecting herself should you meet an untimely death," Aries said, smirking evilly. Daenerys stepped in between them as Daario began to step toward the girl threateningly.

"My lady, I expect you to be at the counsel meeting tonight and I request your presence for dinner," she said to Aries, smiling. However, the smile dropped when she turned to Daario. "Escort me to the drawing room. Come, Missandei."

Aries watched them go quietly, crossing her arms. She pursed her lips when the sellsword turned back to sneer at her, confused. The man had some sort of vendetta against her and she didn't understand. If he didn't treat her like scum upon their first meeting, they could have been cordial. She shrugs.

"I wonder if Daenerys will have me executed if I kill him," she mused, under her breath. She smiled slightly as the name rolled off her tongue.

" _Daenerys."_


	10. Inside I’m Screaming

**-o0o-**

Tyrion tapped his fingers on the table lightly, becoming more impatient by the second. He could be drinking or having a mid-day snack in one of the Meerenese whores. Instead, the entire counsel he is waiting on the orphan to walk through the door. He figured there wasn't much she could be doing. Unless..

"Do you think the killer has gotten herself a nice whore," Tyrion asked Daenerys, eyebrows lifted to the gods. Her face scrunched up in confusion and she scowled.

"That sounds like a good idea right about now. Too bad she didn't ask me," Yara said, rolling her dark eyes. Daenerys discreetly shot the woman a scathing look and turned away. Tyrion paused, noticing her sudden annoyance. He smirked. _More new developments._

Aries came bursting through the door finally, looking a bit out of breath. Her hair was hanging around her face, braid completely forgotten. When she sat down at the table, Tyrion let out a small chuckle.

"It seems that I was correct."

Aries narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to speak. Daenerys cut her off immediately. "Kind of you to finally join us, Lady Blackheart." Aries held back a laugh at how irritated she sounded. It was like she suspected her of a conspiracy.

"I got caught up with the Dothraki before I could make it inside. Just a little more practicing. Did I miss anything?"

Daenerys visibly calmed down a bit and Tyrion hide his laugh with a cough, which she ignored. "No. Let us begin. Lord Varys, what news do you have for me?"

Aries tuned them out when she heard nothing of importance to her. Instead, she took to looking at the people around the table. Yara looked like a worthy opponent. Strong build. Intense posture. However, her brother looked shaky. His eyes moved around the room like he was waiting for someone to attack. Aries wondered what had happened to him.

She caught the eye of Ellaria Sand out of nowhere and she blinked in surprise. The woman wasn't much for talking to her but she loved to stare. Her fingers carressed the grain in the wood slowly. It was almost sensual. Aries felt slightly uncomfortable when the woman smirked at her.

"Lady Blackheart," Daenerys called, glaring at her. Aries almost jumped but she caught herself, flicking her eyes to the queen quickly. "I asked what you think about leaving in a months time."

She took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "That is fine. You should be proficient enough by then. I don't intend to stop training you after we set sail. However, I have a few things that need to be said."

Daenerys leaned forward slightly, intrigued. She gestured for her to go on and Aries nodded. "You need armor and so do your dragons. Cersei will, no doubt, be trying to find ways to take you both down. You also need a saddle if you plan to fly them into battle. Your safety is paramount," she said, matter of factly. When she saw she had their attention she continued.

"Most importantly, I highly suggest that you contact the Iron Bank before Cersei does. You will have more sway with them, seeing as the crown is in debt. With the bank behind you, you are guaranteed the throne."

Tyrion facepalmed, realizing his oversight once again. Daenerys blinked and nodded slowly. She was beginning to feel a lot more respect for the woman. "Of course. Tyrion, please have our smithies begin crafting the finest armor for myself and my dragons. I will trust that you know my taste. And send a raven to the Iron Bank. Tell them I wish to procure an alliance."

"Yes, your grace. Right away," he said distractedly, giving a salute. In his mind, he was trying to figure out how he hadn't thought of this before. He blamed it on the wine.

Daenerys turned to Aries, trying not to think about how majestic her hair looked. It reminded her of a lion, the way it framed her face. "Do you have anymore of these improvements? You seem to have thought about this a lot more than my own counsel," she asked coyly, lips twitching into a small smirk.

Aries bit her lip and tried to keep from blushing. She had become more important than she planned. She paused suddenly, remembering something important. Aries wondered how she forgot about the spy. Her eyes flicked to said person cautiously.

"Your grace, I wish to speak to you in private. It is a personal matter."

Daenerys' brows rose and she almost refused. But, she saw the small signs of stress on the girl's face. "Of course, this counsel meeting is dismissed. I will see you all at dinner."

Aries watched the others leave, ignoring Ellaria's piercing gaze. Daenerys' eyes narrowed into slits, watching the Dornish queen's lustful gaze. Something inside her wanted to snap at the woman but she let her leave, feeling confused. She would go over this later.

Aries made her way over to her, bracing her hands on the table. The queen could tell this wouldn't be good news. "I trust that you remember when I spoke of a spy," she asked, looking at her expectantly.

Daenerys' eyes went stony and she nodded slowly. "You weren't trying to escape certain death?"

Aries chuckled quietly and shook her head. Of course not. "No, I don't care about death," she said dismissively, leaning forward to whisper. There were eyes everywhere and even more ears. The queen listened intently as Aries whispered the identity of the spy into her ear.

When Aries pulled away, Daenerys' face was completely red with rage. The killer wanted to assure her that everything would be fine but it wasn't her place. "How did you procure this information? How do I know this is true?"

"I was friends with a servant of Cersei Lannister. She found a letter from him, stating certain things that only someone close to you could know. Like your very fresh alliance with the two Greyjoys and the number of ships in your fleet," Aries lies smoothly. Not even feeling an once of remorse, per usual. She didn't need her to know about her dealings with Cersei yet.

Daenerys gritted her teeth and stood from her chair abruptly. The queen walked away from the woman, moving to her balcony. She felt surrounded by traitors now, by people she could not trust. Aries watched her solemnly, coming to stand beside her. She felt bad for the woman. Being lied is one of the worst feelings.

"I ask that you leave him alive until you arrive at Dragonstone. Cersei needn't know that you know. No one needs to know that you know."

Daenerys nodded, looking out over the city with tired eyes. "Why does one knife in the back feel like a thousand," she asked quietly. Aries sighed and shook her head, bracing her hand on the balcony wall.

"Because when one person you trust lies to you, you realize that a thousand more have and will. Everyone lies, Daenerys. The severity of the lie is what varies."

Daenerys looked over at the woman wondering where all of this wisdom came from. There was still so much she didn't know but she felt that she could trust her already. She knew it was dangerous to feel that way. Even more dangerous to want to know everything about her, and to enjoy her presence so much.

Aries turned to the queen in surprise as a dainty hand smoothed over her own. It was warm, as it had been that morning. No doubt the dragon blood inside her was at play. Aries composed herself under the queen's gaze and grabbed her hand cautiously. She was not used to displays of affection.

Daenerys turned the girl's hand over in her own, marveling at the softness like she had before. There were many small scars but they were beautifully healed. In the back of her mind, she remembered that these hands were dangerous, but they felt nice in her own.

"If I asked you for a dancing lesson right now, would you concede," Daenerys asked, smiling softly down at their hands.

Aries hid her surprise just barely. She silently wondered where this was coming from. Just days ago, this woman was threatening to have her head. "I would. Lest you take my denial as a slight," she said, pulling her closer. Aries moves them into position, trying to ignore the heat between them.

"Where did you learn to dance, Aries," Daenerys asked, tasting the girl's name on her tongue. Though it was her father's name, it held none of the negative feelings she associated with him.

The girl was thankful that her blush could not be seen. She had always hated it when her parents spoke her name, but she could get used to hearing it from her.

"My father sent for a Bravosi water dancer to train me when I was young. We danced and danced until one day, he gave me a sword. The sword I had when I arrived here. That is how I got these scars on my hands. He was a strict bastard," Aries said, chuckling at the end. She missed the man. He used to help her with learning languages and much more. He was more like a father than her own.

Daenerys watched a stony look fall over Aries' face and she licked her lips. There was something about this stranger. Not just her attractiveness but a dangerous quality that pulled her in. It didn't help that those strong arms were wrapped around her so deliciously tight. Daenerys decided to take a chance.

She slid her hands up to her neck, fingertips tickling up her nape. Aries looked down at the queen, body shivering against her will. She cursed herself when Daenerys' lips curled into a small smirk. Her body tensed up as those hands moved to her face, becoming very nervous for the first time in a long time.

Daenerys pulled the taller woman down, staring at those juicy red lips. Aries gripped her hips hard as she moved closer, noses bumping against one another. The heat coursing through her veins was foreign to her. Every whore she bedded had never elicited this much arousal in her.

Daenerys saw the hungry look in her eyes and celebrated. Before, those black eyes looked upon her with nothing but calculation. Now, they are still so much different from other men. Like Daario Naharis and his awe filled gazes. Aries looks at her like she wants to devour her. This woman saw the real her and still wanted her. She saw passed regal facade and into the self conscious young girl she tried to hide.

She couldn't control herself anymore.

She smashes their lips together hard, pressing her body against the woman. Aries' eyes are wide before she realizes what is going on. Her hands move all over the queen's body, marveling in the curves and soft skin until they wrap around a silver braid. Daenerys moans as teeth catch her lip and a hand pulls her head back.

Aries thrusts her tongue into her mouth, savoring the taste. Daenerys' hands wander down the woman's body, squeezing and carressing. Aries moans as those hands travel lower, moving to where she wants them most. Her body arches into the touch, the small hand carressing her through her trousers.

However, when those small hands moved to remove them she panicked. Aries came back to her senses, grabbing them. Daenerys looked a bit irritated.

"We cannot go any further," she rasped. The queen opened her mouth to speak but Aries gave her a hard look. "Daenerys, I came here to help put a just ruler on the iron throne. What we are doing can only end in disaster. Do you understand?"

Daenerys felt like a child being denied a toy. No man had ever refused her. They were practically her thralls. All of them were either in love with her or practically ready to sneak into her chambers at night. But Aries just had to be different in everything. It frustrated her to no end. From what her hands and eyes had discovered, she would be missing out on a lot of she didn't get her way.

She pulled away from Aries, readying to argue, but they jumped suddenly as the dinner bell rang throughout pyramid. The queen sighed and moved away from her, trying to ignore the ache between her legs.

"Come, we cannot be late. I wish to introduce you to the rest of my people," she said stoically, padding toward the door. Aries bit her lip and grabbed the queen's arm, turning her around. _Gods, her anger hotter than seven hells._

"This is the last you'll taste of these lips," Aries said, smirking as the queen pressed against her body. She pressed their lips together hesitantly at first, until her hormones took over. It had been a long time.

The killer grabbed the back of thw queen's neck, dominating the kiss completely. Seeing the silver haired woman so frustrated turned her on more than anything. She knew this was wrong but one last time. Daenerys felt like she was drowning as Aries took control of her so deliciously.

However, it was over before it could go where she wanted it. The door burst open, sending them jumping away from each other.

Missandei and Grey Worm blushed heavily as Daenerys gave them a scathing look. "Your grace, we've come to escort you to dinner," she said sheepishly. Her eyes travelled to Aries, noticing the way she hid her lower half behind the table. Missandei turned back to the queen immediately.

"Of course, my apologies. Come Aries, dinner awaits," she said, smirking. Aries placed her hands over her crouch and followed behind them slowly.

She wondered how she made it into this position so quickly and how she could keep herself from losing sight of the endgame. Also, trying not to stare at Daenerys' arse. Aries shook her head and steeled herself. She decided that she had to keep to her word. She had one objective and it had nothing to do with sex or feelings.

 _She will only get me killed._


	11. Fuck

**-o0o-**

 **Aries POV**

I looked down at my new armor with a small smile. My new sigil lie upon my shoulder.

A black viper curled into an S around a black dagger. It was similar to my house's sigil. However, I added the dagger for personal reasons. It had only taken me a few nights to sew it into the black leather. I caressed it with my fingertips, feeling proud that I was carrying on the memory of my house in my own way. My mother and father would not live long.

It had been three weeks since I arrived in Mereen. In that time, I have been imprisoned. I've made it into the counsel, and almost the bed, of one the most powerful women in the world. I've tentatively made friends. However, I only just managed to send Cersei Lannister a letter yesterday.

My body rejected it in every way and it still makes me angry. I reminded myself that Daenerys is just a girl. We have become close but I don't want to be with her in a romantic way. Sex is another thing entirely, but I've been avoiding her since our last meeting. Except for training her with the sword, I don't seek her out anymore. Still, I had to force myself to think of things to say.

I started by telling her about my imprisonment, being very vague. I gave her false information, telling her that Daenerys' largest dragon had died. That the other two were too small to be taken seriously.

I sent a raven to Jaime Lannister as well, speaking in a code that only he would know. I asked about any information he had gained in my absence and what state of mind Cersei was in. Lastly, I sent a raven to Black Keep, telling my parents write me in a month. To send it to Dragonstone. We would no doubt be there then. I had doubts about whether they would actually write me. If they were dead. I quelled the thoughts instantly with wine.

After I finished the letters, I couldn't very well go to Tyrion to send a sister to his family. However, I did give him the letter to my mother and father. There was nothing to hide in them. I took the other two letters elsewhere, keeping an eye out for little birds.

I found a lone Maester in Mereen that treated many of the city's sick. It had taken very little persuasion to get him to become my little friend. A coin purse and a threat is all it usually takes for me. He sent them off in front of me, a large grin on his wrinkly face.

However, I still don't understand why I was so apprehensive. I feel like I'm becoming weak by being around her and she doesn't help the situation. After I vowed to remain platonic with her, she took it as little more than a challenge. Her gazes lingered more. Her hands wandered when I corrected her in training. Her dresses became more revealing. All the while, acting as if we were best friends.

It irritated me to no end. She was supposed to be fully invested in making her way across the Narrow Sea to Westeros and reclaiming the throne. Instead, she was invested in making a point to herself. She reminds me of a spoiled child being denied a toy. I am not a toy.

I thought about killing her for only a split second. That split second turned into an hour of feeling like I had chopped a babe in half. As a result, I realize I've been cursed. I don't like the idea of not being able to kill someone. It entails that she holds power over me and _no one_ holds power over me.

 **-o0o-**

I swatted Daenerys in the back of the leg with my sparring sword. She cried out and fell to her knee. "You are pissing me off. Hold your sword right and try to put it through my fucking heart or we're done," I said, deadly calm. I knew I was being a cunt but she wasn't taking me seriously.

She was half assing it. She clearly thought it was a game. If I'm honest, she had learned faster than I expected, but I knew she could do so much better. It didn't help that I was irritated with her already. Her face went stony as she stood up, gathering her sword from the ground.

"If you strike me again I will have your pretty head on a spike," Daenerys said, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and stabbed my sword into the ground tauntingly. Her face scrunched up in confusion as I came toward her.

"If you don't beat me without a sword. Meaning, one hit. I'm done with you. You can do better than this."

She opened her mouth to speak, looking very unsure of herself. I felt bad, to my chagrin, about forcing her hand. But I know she has the potential to be a fine warrior. Daenerys lifted her sword suddenly, looking very determined. She looked like a warrior.

"You are going to regret that."

Before I could retort, she was on me. She swung her sword towards my face, almost knocking me out. I slid beneath the swing and slipped away, just barely. Daenerys turned around quickly, braid swinging behind her. For a moment, I saw a hint of myself in her as a bloodthirsty look crossed her face. My heart dropped in my chest.

As she came running toward me, I stood my ground. She lifted the sword over her head with a strength I didn't know she had and brought it down. Just as the sword got too close, I slipped behind her and wrapped my arm around her neck tightly. I laughed as she struggled to get out of my arms, getting cocky.

However, Daenerys and I had been in this position before. I taught her exactly what to do and now I instantly felt stupid for forgetting that little fact.

An elbow caught me in eye hard and I loosened my grip. The next elbow caught me in the ribs and she was free, leaving me opened. I caught my breath, coiling my body to attack. Before I could do anything, the broad side of her sword smacked me in the stomach.

I fell to my knees hard, gasping for air. Daenerys looked down at me with a look in her eye that amused me. It was like she thought she had hurt me too bad. It did hurt but I wasn't going to roll over on her. I laughed and shot up from the ground, ignoring the pain. Her eyes went wide and I smirked at her hesitation.

I gripped her wrist tightly, releasing her grip on the sword. I grabbed her braid and pulled her hair back hard, ignoring her pained yelp. I slipped behind her quickly and brandished my hidden dagger from my sleeve. Just as she was about to hit me in the ribs again, I pressed the dagger against her slender throat.

Daenerys halted immediately, becoming still as a statue. "You fight dirty," she husked, sensually.

I could feel her heavy breathing against my front and my body begged me to press against her harder. She did it for me instead. Her head leaned back against my shoulder. Her hands caressed down my thighs softly as she pressed her ass against me. I bit my lip against the feeling. It was like she didn't feel the knife on her throat at all. Or it turned her on.

"I can fight dirtier."

Before I could even register her words, she knocked me back with her ass, making me stumble. I didn't have enough time to recover before I caught a kick to the ribs. I swung my arm towards her blindly, only to stop short. The feeling of something pressing into my chest made me pause.

In the middle of my chest, the tip of her sword stopped any movement I was hoping to make. Daenerys dropped it slowly, staring me in the eye. I should have been angry. I should have wanted to kill her. But I couldn't. I was proud of her. Since my dancing master, no one has beaten me.

I allowed my emotions to rule me in this fight and like an expert, she capitalized on them. Even though I technically won, I was still sick to my stomach that a novice got the jump on me. This was entirely my fault. My irritation and pent up frustration was bleeding into my favorite pastime. I'm becoming weak. My heart was heavy and I started walking away from her, feeling horribly humiliated.

"Did I do well? Is there anything I can improve," she asked, grabbing my arm as I passed. I stopped, sighing heavily. I just wanted to be alone.

"Never let your opponent get too close. Other than that, you did very well," I said quietly, looking away from her. I hesitated before speaking again. "...I'm proud of you."

I walked away, not responding to her calls of my name. My mind is a mess. I was not planning to become so invested in her so quickly. She is much more powerful than I thought. Reducing me to a level where I allow my emotions to enter a fight.

"Gods, what have I walked into?"

 **-o0o-**

"In one week we will be sailing to Westeros to take the iron throne from yet another usurper. I would like to thank you all for your involvement. I will not forget the loyalty you have shown me when I seat upon my rightful seat. All who believed in me with reap the benefits and those who stand in our way will burn," Daenerys said confidently, looking at all the people in the dining hall. They cheered and pounded their mugs on the table.

I rolled my eyes from the doorway. _Loyalty. She has no idea what I've done. I'm such a cunt._

At that moment, her eyes found mine across the room. The soft smile that twitched at her lips made me feel sick. I did not deserve it. Suddenly, I was not hungry at all. I gave a halfhearted wave and turned on my heel, heading back to my chambers. As I passed Missandei I groaned.

"You are not hungry, my lady? You're always hungry," she laughed, grabbing my arm. I gently extracted myself, giving a fake apologetic smile.

"No, I've been stealing food all day. You know how I am."

She gave a look that reminded me of my mother. The rise of an eyebrow and pulling back of the cheeks. Almost identical. "As you wish. Evenstill, I will be bringing you a tray and you _will_ eat, Aries."

I gritted my teeth and sighed. Before I could retort, a flash of silver hair caught my eye. I turned back to Missandei quickly and gave her a winning smile. "Thank you so much, I must be on my way. I've been training the soldiers all day. I'm horribly tired."

I turned on my heel quickly, strutting down the corridor with purpose. I did not need Daenerys catching up to me. Ruining my peace of mind like she always did. A carache wine is the only I want to ruin anything.

When I finally made it to my room, I rejoiced. I opened my balcony doors and let the slowly falling sun illuminate the room. As that wasn't enough, I lit a few candles to set the somber mood. I felt at ease almost instantly.

I stood on my balcony with my wine in my hand, smiling as I watched the people walk about the streets. Many of them looked happy just to be alive. I remember back when I was like that. Happy to have a life. Even though it filled with blood and hardships. Now, all I ever feel is frustrated and confused. Like I'm losing control.

A lone bird in the sky caught my eye and looked around to see if anyone was around. When I saw no one lurking, I allowed my mind reach out to the bird. It had been a long, long time since I last warged. The connection was a strain at first but finally I felt my eyes glaze over into blackness.

Once inside the bird, I stretched out my wings and let the air carress them as I glided through the air. I flew closer to the people below, their laughter drawing me in. I perched myself on a rooftop and listened as a mother spoke to her child.

" _Osha, you must stop playing with knives my child. Only bad can come from it,"_ the woman said, caressing her daughter's cheeks.

The little girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. " _But momma, we have a queen. If she can ride dragons, I can be a warrior when I get big! Oh, I want to be in her army!"_

The woman was speechless, seemingly unable to retort. _"...I...well wait until you big enough to pick up a proper sword, my love. You are much to young right now. When you get old enough I will have your father teach to fight. You will be the greatest little warrior she lays eyes upon,"_ she said fondly, hugging the child to her chest.

I let out a laugh which resulted in a chirping sound. They looked my way and I flew away as fast as I could. Hearing the little girl sound so adamant reminded me of myself. I wanted so badly to be a soldier in Robert Bartheon's army when I was young. It wasn't until I was old enough to realize how inept was that I gave up on that dream.

The sound of footsteps coming closer to my human body makes me fall back into myself harshly. I know who it is of course. Only one person takes this route to come and ruin my solitary peace. I don't even dare to look up when I'm finally seated inside myself again.

"You left rather quickly. I thought maybe you were sick." Daenerys comes to stand beside me, leaning against the balcony wall. I take another sip of wine to dull my senses.

"I was tired. I have been going nonstop since I came to Mereen," I said evenly, keeping my eyes on a woman dancing in street below us. Wishing I was down there.

Daenerys turned to me suddenly. Her pent up irritation came as a surprise.

"Why are you so angry with me? Don't think that I haven't noticed you avoiding me. I thought we becoming close."

I shook my head and turned around, walking back into my room to get away from the conversation. However, the gods didn't smile upon me. Daenerys followed me, sitting at my table and pouring herself a glass of wine. I rolled my eyes and sat down as well. I may as play her little games while I'm here. I don't plan to stick around long when we get to Westeros.

"I'm not angry with you. I've just been on edge lately. Everything I wanted to happen is becoming a reality and it frightens me," I lied easily, gulping the rest of my wine.

Daenerys looked at me incredulously and I quirked a brow. "I'm not as stupid as you think, Aries. I can tell when you're lying. You never delve into how you feel about anything. At least not with me," she said, looking away at the end. I narrowed my eyes at her. I sounded like she was insinuating something.

"You and Missandei have been close since you arrived here, but you seem to be utterly irritated by my presence. It must hurt you to know that she has someone else."

I stared at her, trying to see if she was being serious right now. Daenerys stared back at me. She looked hurt. For what? I don't know. She just conjured some sort of situation to be angry about out of thin air and I am utterly confused.

"I saw you and her the day that I ordered her to help you bathe. I saw the way she touched you. But that is just Missandei. She is kind and nurturing-"

"Oh, shut up. I do not even remotely have feelings for Missandei. I don't have feelings for _anyone_ but my damned self," I growled angrily. Daenerys just stared at me with that annoyingly calm expression. "Just fucking leave. I came here to be **alone**."

I sat back in my chair breathing heavily. I closed my eyes tightly to try and calm my myself. The sound of Daenerys standing from her chair made me open my eyes. I felt like an ass hat for yelling at her and I wondered if she was really going to leave. To my surprise, she came to stand in front of me.

"I don't believe you. I think you _do_ have feelings for me. They're eating you alive because you think that makes you weak," she said, moving forward with each word. I held my breath as she invaded my personal space, trying and failing not to smell her sweet scent.

I tried to stand up. Only to receive a surprisingly strong shove. I should have never trained her. I decided to deflect instead.

"I see that you've learned how to read people thoroughly. You're welcome."

Daenerys gave me a look and got even closer, if possible. "I've also learned that I like things that I can't have," she said, running her dainty finger over the scar on my brow. I bit my lip hard.

"Where is Daario Naharis? Is he not satisfying your needs," I asked, pushing myself back into the chair as she leaned in. My attempts at deflecting we're not going how I thought they would.

"He does very well. However, a queen should always have her options. And you are one of the most _attractive_ options."

I grunted as her hand palmed me through my trousers. Her lips tickled against the shell of my ear, making me shiver hard. Daenerys chuckled, gripping me hard. I almost jumped a mile high.

"Missandei doesn't exaggerate. You make your queen blush, Lady Blackheart."

My frustration overflowed suddenly and I grabbed her slender neck tightly. She closed her eyes and laughed, making me even more angry. I wanted to choke the laugh out of her fucking throat, but I refrained with some struggle.

"You are not my queen, Daenerys. If I were to fuck you, it would be as a whore. I wasn't taught gentleness and you won't be teaching me," I whispered harshly, staring her in the eyes. I wanted her to know just how disrespectfully I would treat her. No making love. No sweet kisses. No sleepovers. Just rough fucking until I can over this attraction.

Daenerys' hands moved to my belt quickly.

"I would expect nothing less."


	12. I love you, I’m sorry

**-o0o-**

I watched the people running around the dock frantically, keeping everything in order as we sail across the Narrow Sea.

The time had come for Daenerys Targaryen to make her way across the sea and take the Iron Throne with the most powerful counsel imaginable. I decided that I would stay behind the scenes and appoint Grey Worm as the general of the entire army while I remain Daenerys' left hand. As I have much to do when I get back to Westeros.

Cersei and Jaime had written me back two completely different reports. The queen had no idea that we were on our way to Westeros, or so I thought. If the spy is as good at whispering as I imagine then she must know something.

Cersei basically told me that she was beginning to work on a device to harm a dragon. Also ranting about me writing back with more information, which I wouldn't. For me, the dragon killer was easy to prepare against. I already had armor and saddles outfitted for the dragons, Daenerys as well. If everything went correctly, there would be no hitches in our plans.

Jaime Lannister wrote to tell me that his sister's mind was declining at a steady pace. He had begun riling her up like I instructed. Planting crazy ideas in her mind about Targaryen spies being everywhere, listening in on her at all times. Her faith in Qyburn seemed to be waning by the second, Jaime wrote. Qyburn's odd disposition made it easy for her to be suspicious.

Daenerys let go of Daario Naharis, to my dismay. After I gave in to her desires, it seemed she had no need for him in any capacity. It put a lot of stress on me to be her sole lover and also act unbiased in the counsel room. My worst nightmare. Being her source of stress relief and her advisor.

Because after such an experience with her, it's hard not to become addicted to it. The strange feelings dampened but the desire became worse just as her teasing did. The glances were more lustful. The sly touches more deliberate.

My mind was elsewhere, thinking about the road to putting her on the throne and my own personal goals. I decided to let it go and have fun. As long as I survive, to hell with everyone else. Besides, the sex is amazing.

 _"Seven hells," Daenerys moaned, riding me hard and fast. I gripped her hips hard, biting and licking her neck._

 _I moaned deeply as she dropped down hard, taking me in deep. The sudden urge to go harder hit me like a ton of bricks and I flipped us over quickly. I wrapped my hand around her neck and thrusted faster, staring at her beautiful face. The feeling of her nails carving into my back almost made me lose my composure._

 _"Aries," Daenerys moaned, arching her back. I bit my lip, draping my body over her smaller one. She pulled me down into a kiss, surprising me. This wasn't apart of our routine at all. This softness was not apart of us, as I had warned. I wondered over the meaning of this._

 _"Gods, you feel so-"_

"What are you thinking about, killer," Tyrion said, nudging me in the leg. I blinked heavily, remembering that I was literally standing in the middle of the ship.

"I was thinking about why the iron throne is the envy of every would be monarch. Why not just have your own throne made and build your own keep. That would be much more difficult to dispute," I lied easily, crossing my arms over my chest.

Tyrion's eyes widened and he laughed heartily. "We are on our way to wage war against a mad queen and possibly die, the only thing on your mind is your qualms about the iron throne? Where are your priorities, killer?"

I leaned back against the guard rail, looking up at the Targaryen sails. They waved majestically against the wild winds. As if on cue, the queen's children flew across the sky. I had long lost my fear of the beasts, much to Daenerys' delight. It seemed to deepen her trust in me.

"The thought is relevant, _dwarf._ What could Cersei do if Daenerys built her own castle? Called it Dragon's Landing or some shit. Designed her own throne. Nobody could take that from her," I said, suddenly astounded by my own lie. I seemingly made a good point out of nowhere.

Tyrion took a sip of his ever present wine and thought for a moment. I could see the wheels turning. "That makes sense, but the taking of the iron throne shows the Seven Kingdoms how strong one is. Maybe after she takes King's Landing that could work. Now come, the queen sent me here to retrieve you," he said, trying to hold his smirk.

I followed him, bracing myself for more sex or something even more frivolous. That is what I'm here for isn't it? I don't hate her for her insatiable thirst for pleasure. If I wasn't so distracted I could understand. However, I can't wait to get out on my own again. The open roads call me forth. Not to mention going back to take over my house. Gods, my mind is everywhere.

Once we made it down into the bowels of the ship, we made our way into Daenerys' quarters. She sat on her large chair, sipping from her chalice. She smiled as I came into the room and I gave a weak one in return. Being on this ship has become rather depressing.

"Come and have a seat, Lady Blackheart. Thank you, Tyrion," Daenerys said, waving him away. He bowed drunkenly and wandered away, probably going after another carache of wine. She looked at me over her cup with those violet eyes.

"I want to discuss my plans for when we land. There are some things you and I have yet to discuss. Namely, marriage," she said confidently, setting her cup on the table. My brows lifted a bit. She was correct when she said we hadn't spoken of this. "I want your counsel on who, if anyone, would be a good choice."

My mind went over the possibilities, trying to erase my own biases. The way her eyes stared at me made me think that I was supposed to say a certain name but I was drawing a blank. There weren't many strong houses out there anymore. None of which with strong heirs. Actually, there is...

"Yara Greyjoy," I said finally. Daenerys looked surprised for a moment and I took it as her being unconvinced. "She is the queen of the Iron Islands. A harsh and unforgiving land where the people are even more harsh and unforgiving. Aligning your houses would bring them to heel and strengthen your hold on the Seven Kingdoms with their large fleet."

I was a slightly proud of myself for my astute assessment of the benefits she would receive. Inside, I was convicted over my feelings about this situation. The thought of seeing her with someone else makes my stomach feel unsettled. I pour myself a drink and wait for Daenerys to speak. Hopefully the wine will make me forget.

"What about the thoughts of the people? A marriage between two women is not common, although I'm not opposed to it in any way," she clarified, crossing those strong legs. My eyes followed them as I sipped.

"They will be against it at first but if you don't waver in your decision they will get used to it. Draw up some laws welcoming same sex marriage. Announce your undying love for Yara and they will fall for it. All you have to do is stamp out any that disagree," I said casually, rubbing my sweating hands against my thighs.

Daenerys hummed quietly, still looking at me intensely. Like she was disappointed in me for something. I began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Tyrion bet me a coin purse that you would suggest yourself but he was wrong. Why didn't you?"

My desire to fidget became even more pronounced and I clasped my fingers together, trying to regain my composure. Being under her stare made it even harder. Her question had so many answers. So many good answers that made a lot of sense, but hurt me to say out loud. I cleared my throat and decided to give the most obvious answer.

"My house is weak. I am the only heir," I said casually. Daenerys shook her head slowly, not believing my reason.

"Aligning our houses would bring it back from the brink of death and you know that. I would gain even more allies as well, especially with your house being of the north. Now why, Aries?"

I floundered miserably, trying to think of a reason not to concede. She was right after all. My family would be the strongest house along with her own. Being of the north would draw the rest of the houses in by default. It would also be very unexpected. However, I do have a qualm with it.

"They think I'm a man. Do you truly expect me to play a role for the rest of my days? This is why I left my home," I said through gritted teeth, trying not to explode with frustration. Daenerys sat up straighter in her chair, becoming more confident.

"I would stand by whatever decision you made, Aries. You have become a very important person in my life and I think that together we could make the world a better place. No matter what you say, you won't change my mind on this matter," she said, leaning further towards me with each sentence.

My hands gripped each other hard, trying not to give into her sweet words. Images of myself standing beside her as she sits on the iron throne flash before my eyes. Images of our children running through the Red Keep with black hair and violet eyes, skin kissed by the sun. I stamp them down as best as I can.

"I don't know what love is, Daenerys," I began quietly, trying to find the words. She moved towards me slowly. "I don't know how to handle it. I would be better as an advisor rather than as your...wife. I wasn't made for stagnancy. I will only hurt you. I'm sorry."

Daenerys held my face in her hands softly, peppering me with kisses. Her eyes watered, making me feel horrible. "I can help you. I can show you what it means to love, Aries. We could be amazing together. I know you feel _something_ for me," she whispered, pressing soft kisses to my lips. "I love you.."

She was so right. I felt something so strong that it shook me to my core. I thought it had been dampened but having her tell me that she loves me, that I'm not alone, it came back with a vengeance. Everything in me told me to say yes but I also had conflicting feelings about it. It was like a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me this wouldn't be as beautiful as it sounded.

"I cannot do this, Daenerys. Yara is the best chance you will have in this because I am not going to interfere. I could never be your queen or anyone else's queen. Despite what I feel for you, I must stay true to myself," I said adamantly, pressing my forehead against hers. This might be the last chance I have to feel her skin against my own.

A tear fell slowly from her eye and I watched as it trailed down her cheek. It indirectly became a symbol for our relationship. The build up and the slow fall. A culmination of all the unfounded emotions that developed between us. A deep self hatred hit me in the heart because my own eyes burned with dryness. What would it take to make me unthaw?

Daenerys stood slowly, undoing her dress with purpose. "Yara Greyjoy will never replace you, nor will any other," she said, moving to remove my clothes. Something about this whole situation said that this would be the last time for us. "Make love to me."

With frantic hands and feelings clawing at my throat, I stripped down as fast as I could. The rocking of the ship didn't deter me as I lifted Daenerys onto the table, knocking the cups out of the way. As I slid inside of her, fingers pulled at my hair to keep me close. The fire inside me took over my body, making me go faster.

"Slow down. I'm here with you. I'm right here," Daenerys said, carressing my face. My chest heaved with unneeded breaths and I forced myself to slow down. The entire mood of everything changed. "I love you.."

Like an unexpected storm, tears welled in my eyes. This feeling was unlike any other I have experienced. This slowness wasn't something I had afforded myself. There was always someone that could walk in and catch me. There was always somewhere to go. Right now, the only person I see is Daenerys. I am surrounded by everything that is her.

The first tears I've let fall in so many years came trickling down. "I love you, Daenerys... I'm sorry," I choked, wrapping my arms around her tightly. She kissed me deeply, moaning into my mouth with each deep thrust.

We never had a chance if I am honest with myself. I knew that from the moment I felt anything besides annoyance for her. Somehow, I let myself fall. Even now, with her tongue caressing my own and her body moving against mine, I'm still falling deeper.

But is love enough to heal a broken soul? To mend the wandering spirit of the lost. To make a snake stop slithering from one place to the next. If I know anything about love at all, I know one thing for sure.

It's never enough.

 **-o0o-**

 **If you shipped them, I apologize but it ain't happening. Too predictable;)**


	13. Land Hoe(UPDATED)

**-o0o-**

"Land Ho!"

The chorus of the Ironborn shiphands swept toward my ears on the wind. I smiled as the land met my eyes. Dragonstone is a beautiful place, the color of ashes and soot. The queen's dragons circled around the top of the towers, somehow I felt they understand the significance of the place and it's namesake.

How I longed to connect with one of the dragons again. To reach out with my mind and sink into the ancient being. No one but I can understand how much the beasts truly understand. Their connection with their mother runs deeper than even she knows.

 _"Where are we going," I asked Daenerys._

 _We were supposed to be going to spar but she was taking me on a journey. Past the pit was an open area that seemed to be our destination. Her lips twitched with a small smile and I knew we were doing something unorthodox._

 _"I want to see how well you get along with my dragons. My children are a better judge of character than I am," she said casually._

 _We stood in the middle of the opening, lookingup at the sky. The dragons circled around us getting lower with each pass. My heart pounded in chest. I was admittedly afraid of how they would receive me. My actions before coming here were very suspect. My loyalties were not the best and still aren't._

 _I jumped back as the largest of the bunch landed a few meters away from me. Daenerys walked up to the beast without any hesitation. She caressed his jaw gently and looked back at me curiously._

 _"Come and meet Drogon."_

 _I heaved a breath, cursing at myself quietly. The closer I got, the more antsy he became. His lips pulled back over his teeth threatening when I finally came close enough to touch him. I was literally shaking. I could feel his heat radiating towards me, but I admired his new armor._

 _"He hasn't eaten me yet. That's good, right," I said tightly, staring into the eyes of the mythical beast. Daenerys chuckled under her breath and stepped back._

 _"I haven't told him to."_

 _"Oh gods," I whispered._

 _I stood in front of Drogon, cursing Dany for virtually leaving me alone. A growl built inside his chest as I reached toward him. I pulled my hand back quickly, eyes as wide as saucers. It's funny how I'm not afraid to kill anyone but one beast can turn me into a child._

 _"I am Aries of House Blackheart," I said quietly. I thought maybe talking to him like a person would help. The growl dimmished slightly. "I like wine and women. I like to dance and sing and fight...I like Daenerys."_

 _Drogon's growl increased and he roared, the force of it blowing my hair back. Even through my fear, I stood my ground, looking into the embers of his throat. Without any warning, I felt my mind pull away from me and reach out to him. My eyes glossed over immediately._

 _The first new feeling I experienced was the heat. It was almost unbearable before I relaxed into the feeling. Through his eyes, I saw myself standing completely still. I saw Daenerys standing a few feet behind me, staring in awe._

 _Inside the mind of Drogon were so many varying memories and feelings. He loved his mother, of that I was certain. He loved his brother just the same. It wasn't that he was her pet, like I once thought. He followed her because of the bond they shared. She is one of them. A dragon in her own right._

 _At first, Drogon did not accept me being in his body. His mind rebelled and tried to fight me out. Without any other ideas in mind, I began playing images of his mother's face in his mind over and over. Eventually he allowed me to fully connect, seeing me as no threat._

 _I stretched out his wings carefully, feeling more powerful than I ever have before. I never wanted to leave him, I realized. Having all of this power was addictive. However, I had already taken too long._

 _I pulled out of his mind gently and fell back into my body. I sucked a in deep breath, trying to get used to the cooler sensation. I don't think I will ever feel the same after that. I almost squealed like a hog when Drogon nudged his large nose up against my stomach. I was not expecting that at all._

 _"Whoa, hold on," I grunted, stumbling backwards. Thankfully, Daenerys caught me before I fell. She turned me around, staring at me in confusion._

 _"How," Daenerys asked, looking in between Drogon and I. A smile twitched at my lips. I had cheated a little bit but I couldn't tell her that. I found no desire to tell anyone about what I could do. Only my mother knew and I wanted to keep it that way._

 _"I don't know. I really don't know," I said softly, looking into Drogon's dark eyes. They reminded me of my own. Questions came flooding into my mind._

 _Why do I have this gift? Where do I come from?_

A hand clasped me on my shoulder hard and I tensed up. Grey Worm had a serious look on his face.

" _What is it,"_ I asked. I found it easier to speak to him in Low Valyrian. He spoke easier in that tongue than the common tongue.

" _The Queen will row onto the beach with the soldiers. She wants you as her guard,"_ he said, before bowing deeply. I watched him leave and chuckled under my breath. He was all business, but I liked that about him.

On the small row boat, I felt awkward around Daenerys. Knowing what I knew and knowing what I gave up for my own selfish reasons made it hard to be around her. But, I calmed myself and readied for a fight. There was so much more to worry about than a love that would never flourish and grow. I am not the first to love her and I won't be the last.

I followed behind Daenerys closely, eyes shifting towards the shadows vigilantly. They way she admired every little detail of the land didn't escape my notice. A wave of warmth for her washed over me and I swallowed down the lump in my throat. I could understand how she felt, if only partially. Maybe one day I will be able to go back to where I came from.

Once we entered the castle, I didn't sense any looming danger. I didn't lower my guard either. I continued on following the queen diligently, watching ahead of her. Tyrion walked to our left, admiring the decor.

"It feels... foriegn. I expected to feel at home," Daenerys said as we made our way into the drawing room. I remained silent, still feeling awkward around her.

"That is understandable. The last time you were here you were just being born," Tyrion said quietly, running his fingers over the intricate designs on the wall.

I stood next to the door with my sword at my side, watching them examine the large table. I wondered how old it was. How many people have stood before it and planned out the demise of the people in power? Aegon the Conqueror and his sister wives come to mind. If he can see his descendent now I hope he is proud.

"Shall we begin," Daenerys said, looking at us expectantly. I paused for a second, feeling slightly nervous about everything coming together. However, I took a deep breath and remembered myself.

I sheathed my sword and walked over to the table confidently. Now is not the time to break down and become weak. The only way I can get where I want is to have a just ruler on the throne. She is here and now it's time to ensure her dominance, to give the Seven Kingdoms the best era they've ever seen.

"We shall. Let's get the counsel in here."

 **-o0o-**

The discussion that ensued was beyond frustrating. Yara wanted to ambush King's Landing, mainly because she was in a rush to marry Daenerys. Ellaria wanted to to do the same but kill Cersei in a particularly painful way. Lady Olenna wanted to rain dragon fire down on the Red Keep.

However, Daenerys, Tyrion, and I wouldn't have that. We seemed to be the only people with strategy in mind. Tyrion detailed his idea of taking Casterly Rock. It was an okay plan but it didn't account for any Lannister ploys that would surely be in place.

I suggested the taking of the Twins instead. It was slightly due to my own hatred of Walder Frey, but it made sense. The Frey's are loyal to the Lannisters. Wiping out their house and taking the Twins would give a pathway to Daenerys' army. She could march in unannounced and give a surprise attack. And the Lannister soldiers Cersei would send to secure the castles would perish in a whisper.

They took me advice but pressed on with taking Casterly Rock. Daenerys decided that she would send a horde of Dothraki to take the Twins and Greyworm with his Unsullied to Casterly Rock. Almost immediately, I volunteered to act the commander of her Dothraki. Having them ride in screaming would be terrifying but I want to surprise and massacre them.

Daenerys didn't take it so well.

"What are trying to prove? I know you are a formidable opponent and a worthy strategist. You don't have to risk your life," she said, seemingly annoyed. I continued to strap up my boots and weapons, readying to leave as soon as possible.

"I have nothing to prove Daenerys. I'm simply trying to help you take the throne as quickly as possible. Not to mention, I've been bored out of my mind for a long time," I said, tying up my hair into a tight bun.

Daenerys groaned behind me, tapping her fingers on the table. It was almost laughable how annoyed she was about me leaving.

"You are the most irritating person I've ever met, Aries."

I smirked at her and kneeled down in front of her seat. "Then you shouldn't be worried about me, right? Shouldn't you be spending time with your bethrothed?"

Daenerys grabbed my jaw roughly and pulled me close to her. Her breath tickled across my lips. "If you die, I will find a way to bring you back so I can feed you to Drogon. Do you understand?"

My lips pulled upward into an amused grin as her eyes flicked to my lips. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't ever touch her again. So when she leaned forward to kiss me, I pulled away quickly, leaving her perplexed.

"Worry about your bethrothed, not me, your grace."

With that, I walked out of my new room without looking back. All the while I could feel her eyes on my back. The entire journey out of the castle was a rush. The excitement thrumming through me was palpable. I wouldn't be alone alone on the road, far from it, but I would be on the road.

Another adventure for Lady Blackheart. Another horde of gifts to give to the Stranger. What Daenerys didn't know was that I wouldn't be back for a while. This mission was my chance to take care of things my way. All of this planning and strategy is nice and all, but nothing works like a bit of assassination and debauchery.

The first target should be...interesting.


	14. Trotting

**-o0o-**

 **Sweat** dripped down my forehead I led the march towards the Twins. We were almost there, thankfully, but the Dothraki didn't know what quiet meant. All I could hear was cackling and screeching. The anticipation of battle seemed to make them horribly restless. In my irritation, I didn't want to berate them but as we get closer our livelihood depends on it.

I stopped my horse abruptly and turned around. I reared the horse up and scowled at the lot of them. They looked at me in confusion.

" _Shut the fuck up! All of you! You will be silent until after we slaughter these pale faces. You will follow my orders or you will be treated like one of them. If I so much as hear a cough, I will cut your throat. Do you understand?"_

I could almost hear the sound of a horse farting as they nodded towards me. I don't know what it was that frightened them so much. Maybe it was the look on my face or my burst of Dothraki, but they shut the fuck up. I smiled maniacally.

" _Now let us kill people,"_ I said casually, flicking my eyes over the group. They raised their arahks into the air without saying a word and I nodded my approval, turning to continue the journey.

When the Twins were in view, I ordered the Dothraki to quickly and quietly surround the castle. When they were in place an eery feeling came over me. I had yet to see or hear a single soldier. I gritted my teeth and looked to the sky, group of vultures circled the first castle. I reached with my mind immediately, completely unaware of the bloodriders watching my eyes go black.

Looking through the eyes of the large bird, I glided down towards the window of the great hall. Looking inside, I was not expecting what I saw. Bodies littered the hall. Every soldier lie rotting on the ground where he fell. The smell of it sent me out of the vulture's body.

"What the fuck," I gasped, rubbing my nose. The smell of the bodies seemed to follow me back to my body. The Dothraki beside looked haunted, staring at me like they were seeing a god.I cursed my lack of control and fought not to feel weirded out by the stares.

" _They're dead. This place has been ambushed. You may enter and remove the bodies. I will send a raven to Khaleesi and let her know that the castle is ours._

The bloodrider next to me looked confused suddenly. " _How do you know, Black Heart? We did not go into the castle yet,"_ he said, almost stammering.

 _The vultures circle the castle, waiting for to swoop in and eat at the bodies of the pale faces. You will see the truth of it when you enter the castle. Forward, march,"_ I yelled, galloping forward. The bloodriders followed me closely, spooked by my mysterious black eyes.

The Dothraki were still pulling out bodies when I finished sending the raven. I told Daenerys about the massacre and asked her to send at least two thousand more bloodriders to help hold the castle in case of another ambush. It wouldn't take long for the raven to get there so I needed to take my leave before the next wave of Dothraki headed out.

When I stepped into the hall of death, I noticed the bloodriders pushing around a young girl. She was obviously one of the Frey girls with her shaky demeanor and light brown hair. I kicked a chair over angrily, stopping the bloodriders in their tracks.

 _Leave the girl alone and get these bodies out of here. Women are not your cattle, damn it. Would you do that me,"_ I yelled. My mind was beginning to break down under the weight of stress.

The bloodriders bowed their heads in respect and chorused. " _No, Khaleesi Black Heart!"_

 _I'm not a Khaleesi_ _. Now, continue," I said, inwardly wondering why they saw me as a Khaleesi. All I did was berate them and be a hard ass. I shook my head and got down to business._

The girl shook in place as I approached her. She looked like she had seen a ghost and I was sure that she had. Whoever massacred the Freys left her alive for a reason and I intended to know that reason. I towered over her, staring into her shifty eyes intensely. She shook like a leaf.

"Tell me what happened here I won't leave you here with my bloodriders," I said, crossing my arms. The girl squealed as a body was dragged passed her, scrapping against her ankle.

"Walder held a feast! And then people were drinking wine and then dying! He took off his face and it was a girl! She said... she said the north remembers.. she said winter came for House Frey," the girl blurted out, looking haunted and afraid.

I shivered like ice water had been poured down my back. It wasn't possible for this to be true. The little girl I met in the woods couldn't be this deadly, could she? The words spoke for themselves. Arya Stark was here to exact revenge for the same events that I was here to exact revenge for. Pride overwhelmed me and I added another objective to my list.

Find Arya Stark.

"Come with me girl. Tell me where you want to go," I said kindly, strolling out of the door. I could hear the Frey girl tripping and stumbling behind me to keep up.

"My name is Johanna. Can you please take me to Fleabottom, milady? I have no where else to go," she begged, grabbing my arm. I pulled away harshly and mounted my horse.

Looking down at her, I patted the spot behind me. "That's where I'm going. Hop on or get left behind, Johanna," I quipped, grinning.

The girl smiled for the first time and scrambled to mount my horse. Her enthusiasm was hilarious to me but I could understand. I don't know how long she spent inside that castle with dead bodies rotting around her but I'm glad Arya left her alive to recount what happened.

I kicked the horse and we began our swift gallop towards the King's Road and King's Landing respectively. Johanna's gratitude was palpable as she held onto my cape. I sighed, cursing Daenerys and Missandei for making me go soft. Any other time I would have left her with the Dothraki.

"How long will it take, milady," Johanna asked meekly. I rolled my eyes and kicked my horse forward faster. She gripped my cape even tighter and laughed.

I felt bad for the girl so I decided to take some pity on her. "We'll be there in no time. You just hold on tight, Johanna," I said, before sinking into the mind of my horse. I galloped faster, feeling wild and free again.

 **-o0o-**

I sunk back into my body when I felt the horse become weak. She needed to rest and Johanna definitely needed to rest. I wasn't really worried about myself. The Frey girl had fallen asleep on my back somehow and I had no time to get her a real bed. We were already halfway anyway.

We came to an inn and I stopped, shaking Johanna up. "Wake up, girl. We gotta eat," I called. She woke up abruptly, almost startled, and yawned. "Hop on down. We have to let the horse rest of we'll be waking to King's Landing."

I walked into the inn casually, flicking my eyes around to survey the place. We sat down in the front, next to a window, and I ordered two pies and some fresh water. Ale is for those who don't have to worry about their wellbeing. When I'm on the road, water is everything.

We ate our food in a rush, stuffing our faces like pigs. In turn, the suspicious eyes turned away. Although I looked like I had some modicum of money to these fools, my bad manners told them it was luck. However, I didn't do it on purpose. I'm fucking starving.

"Are you joking?"

I looked up from my food as a familiar voice reached my ears. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a fat boy sitting down next to the girl I was looking for. Arya Stark. How do we keep running into each other? I don't know but it's not a coincidence.

"Jon is king in the north? I have to go back home," she said in disbelief. I smiled as I let the new information sink in. Jon Snow. I hadn't known him but he had to be an amazing bastard to become king in the north.

I watched her walk out the door, debating on whether I should follow her. I decided against it. I needed to get to King's Landing and do my job. Afterwards, I could travel to the Black Keep and see my parents before going to Winterfell. I locked the plan in and drunk the rest of my water quickly.

"It's time to go. Take one of those apples for for the horse," I said, standing up from the table. Johanna moved quickly. She was so ready to get to King's Landing. For what? I don't know.

After feeding Ebony her apple, we continued our trek on the King's Road. This time at a steady gallop. I need time to clear my mind and solidify my plan to kill Euron Greyjoy. Judging by what I overheard when Yara spoke about him, he is rather cocky. Like a true Ironborn, I expect him to fight erratically. All power and eagerness to kill. Maybe a certain degree of madness in his fighting.

These types of people are easiest to assassinate. They don't watch their backs because they feel they are already untouchable. They don't worry about snakes because they're looking for wolves and dragons. All I have to do is lie in wait and catch him alone.


	15. Snake Bites

**-o0o-**

The sun beat down hard upon my back as I made my way through the city. I left Johanna at a tavern when we arrived. The girl would find her way. I don't need someone slowing me down while I'm trying to accomplish a goal. A very bloody goal.

The chattering of the common folk roared through the streets and I wondered what was going on. I turned a corner and quickly climbed on top of a building so I could see. The people were gathering on the street as a few guards marched through. I smiled slightly watching Euron Greyjoy stroll through with his cocky grin.

"A Kraken through and through, but can he fight on land?"

I watched from my spot as he made his way to the Red Keep. A new thought came to my mind. I can't take a chance at trying to kill him with his guards and so many witnesses around. I stared at one of his guards. He was large and imposing like the mountain but he looked slow of the mind. He drooled like an idiot, waving at the commoners as he passed. I rolled my eyes and laid down on the building.

When he comes out, he's mine.

I waited for what seemed like hours on the top of the building, sweating like a pig. I was beginning to get bored, so I warged into a few animals and people. I danced around in their bodies and got to know a few people while Euron took his sweet time. Well, today would be his last day. He might as well take his time before it runs out.

I took some time to actually relax while waiting for him, listening to the sounds of King's Landing. I could hear children playing about in the streets. The clanking of a hammer against steel. The barking of dogs playing around with each other. For a place known for squalor and injustice, it has an aura of warmth. I regret not coming here on my last visit.

The echo of a door shutting floated to my ear. I shot up to see Euron and his men coming down the stairs of the keep. I laid back down quickly and reached out to the bumbling oaf. He tensed up and stopped walking as I took over his mind. It didn't take long. The guy was obviously mentally fucked.

"You're supposed to be guarding me you fuckin' twat. Guard goddamnit," Euron yelled. I couldn't help my chuckle. He scoffed at me and kept walking talking shit to the guards in front of him.

I couldn't let him get to his ship. Nor his guards. So I decided to send a message to Cersei really fast. What's better than leaving her biggest asset bleeding on her steps? Maybe leaving his severed head in her bed...hmm. Next time.

I unsheathed the oaf's greatsword quickly and grabbed Euron by his puny neck. He struggled hard but it didn't work. His three guards unsheathed their swords as well, ready to strike but unable to less I cut their leader's throat.

"Let me go you fucking idiot! You can't fight me like a man huh? I'd smash your fucking skull!"

I rolled my eyes and pressed the sword against him harder. "You've been bitten," I said, laughing in his ear.

I slid my sword across his throat slowly from ear to ear. I enjoyed the gurgling sound he made as he choked on his own blood. The look on the guards' faces was hysterical. It was a mix of confusion and outrage. I pushed Euron into them and began to finish my job.

The first man charged at me wildly like a true Ironborn. I put the oaf's body to use and swung my greatsword hard and took his head off. The sight was new to me and I chuckled as the blood spurted from his neck stump. The next man cut my arm before I plunged my sword into his belly. He choked and sputtered as I kicked him off, sending him rolling down the stairs.

The last guy stared in shock. He seemed to be having some sort of mental breakdown. I walked towards him slowly, with each step he shook like a little baby deer. His legs buckled and he dropped his axe with shaky hands. I almost felt bad for him but then again, he needed to die. I decided to give him a chance.

"If you answer this question correctly...I'll let you live," I said in the oaf's deep voice. The guard looked like he would piss himself, he was so happy. The sounds of the royal guard thundering towards the steps came to my ears.

"What is the color of the night?"

The guard sputtered and stammered. The Queensguard were getting infinitely closer to us but I did not flinch. If anything, this body will die and I'll just be back in my own.

"Black! It's black! Please," he cried, falling to his knees like a little bitch. I shook my head, smiling softly and lifting my greatsword over my head. He screamed loud enough to wake Cersei's dead children from their graves.

"No. Sanguine."

I didn't stay to watch his head roll down the stairs but I could imagine the Queensguard stumbling over it like a child's ball. I jumped over the side of the steps and ran as fast as this clunky body could carry me. I let them follow me away into the bowels of Fleabottom, knocking over random people.

I made it to a small alley and stopped. Their thundering footsteps came up behind me so very fast. I turned around, swinging my greatsword with everything I had. To my surprise, a head thunked on the ground. Another loud thunk hit the ground as well. The Mountain in all his humongous glory, was on his knees with no head.

"You motherfucker," one the of the Queensguard bellowed.

The last thing I saw was a pretty sword coming towards my eye.

"Fuck," I gasped, grabbing my face.

Of course I was fine but dying in someone else's body still feels like dying. I took deep breaths to calm myself. It didn't help at all. I burst out laughing like a maniac. Images of the Mountain's disfigured head rolling on the dirty ground flashed through my mind. I raised my fist in the air in triumph.

"Two in fucking one! Yes!"

 **-o0o-**

"No blood between my fingers. No blood in my hair. No blood on my face. No blood anywhere," I sang quietly, strolling up the stairs to the Red Keep. The Queensguard beside me look unsettled.

I need to pay Cersei a visit. She just lost an ally and like the loyal servant I am, I've decided to lead her fleets in battle against Daenerys Targaryen. Thinking back, I should have taken over Euron's body and severed his alliance with Cersei. However, it was so fun to kill him. I don't regret it.

Cersei is pacing about when I'm escorted into the throne room. Jaime looks completely bored until he sees me. His face lights up like a drunken sellsword seeing an attractive whore for once. I smile discreetly and turn my attention back to the mad queen. She seems startled by my appearance.

"Lord Blackheart, How is it that you've managed to escape the dragon whore's cells," she asked suspiciously. She looked uncomfortable without her Mountain. I understand. It had only been a day since he departed.

"I lied and told her I would spy on _you_ if she set me free. The dumb bitch fell for it. She should be easy to strike down."

Cersei scowled and seemed to come undone. "She's sent assassins to murder Euron Greyjoy and the Mountain! His fleet wishes to join the daft whore. They say his niece is the rightful queen of their shitty island. Varys' whispers are doing nothing to help me. He's just as useless as everyone else," Cersei snarled like an animal before taking a breath.

"I want her head on a platter. I want her body burned alive and spun on a rotisserie for all of King's Landing to see."

My brows rose of their own accord when she spoke of Varys so candidly. However, I would expect nothing less.

She gave quite a vivid description of torture and death, but I understand the feeling. For Cersei, I would choose something more passionate. Like flaying her alive or breaking at the wheel. Torture is an art that only a few have the heart for and I don't see her using her own manicured hands to do the work.

"You know what, your grace. I can help you keep the Ironborn soldiers on your side," I said casually, clasping my hands in front of me. Cersei stared at me like I just made her cum ten times. "Let me talk to the idiots... I'll have them wrapped around your finger again."

Cersei smiled and I felt an awesome wave of disgust. "You have become more useful than my idiot brother," she trailed off, sitting upon her throne. "Maybe I should reward you by joining our houses.."

My mask of cordiality falters for a moment and I am sick. This is truly a husk of a woman. Selling herself for her own gain and calling it a family effort. Jaime scowls from his place beside. He has almost reached his breaking point. The hatred in him is boiling over.

"I am not capable of having heirs, your grace. I am solitary because of this...I must be on my way." My voice was darker than I intended but I didn't care. With a bow, I took my leave. Jaime's footsteps sounded behind me as I walked out of the door.

"What do you want, Ser Jaime," I called.

"I wish to inform you of what you've missed," he said quietly, trying to keep up with my pace. My brow furrowed and I became intrigued.

"Go on."

Jaime chuckled. "Daenerys dent her Unsullied to take Casterly Rock. Somehow, they were able to take it right from under our noses. What a hard battle my men fought but in vain," he said conspiratorially.

I smirked and clapped him on the back. I liked him before but now he's my favorite little hatchling. Without information, what would I be doing? Running around blindly, killing shopkeepers? Monarch are more fun.

"Good job. Now what we're going to do right now is get the Ironborn to join Daenerys' army...but in secret. They'll stay here and wait for her to come, effectively surrounding Cersei and ensuring her immediate downfall. How does that sound?"

"You are one smart man. Are you sure you aren't one of my father's bastards? I never saw him with a brown woman but I could be wrong. He would be proud of you," he said jovially. My face became stony then. That ever present darkness coming through.

"I'm not a man, Jaime. I'm not a Lannister either. Now shut up and follow my lead."

To my surprise, he asked no questions. Another reason why I like him. If he wasn't so into his sister he could've been fuckable.

 **-o0o-**

The Ironborn looked at me like I was fucking insane. I am but they don't have to look at me like that.

"Look, I am here on behalf of Daenerys Targaryen and her betrothed, your queen, Yara Greyjoy. She wants you all to stay here keep Cersei surrounded until they come to take the iron throne," I said, looking over the group of hardened warriors. I can see why they followed Euron in all his shit talking idiocy. They weren't too bright upon first glance.

"Why should we believe you? Why shouldn't we sail to Dragonstone and find out fer ourselves. Hell, you got the sisterfucker here. This could be a ploy," the so called new leader spat. I looked to Jaime in exasperation and he stepped forward.

"Look, if you go to Dragonstone they will only make you return. When you return, Cersei will have your heads on spikes. You should listen to Lady Blackheart. She is on your queen's counsel and I trust her word. Think about it. You will be the first wave to hit the city when the battle begins," Jaime ranted, getting closer to the man with each sentence. I watched from my spot, enjoying the consternation on the man's face.

He looked around at his men who seemed to not to give a shit and nodded once. I could tell it took a lot out of him to concede. If only he had said no. I would have drowned the sea in Ironborn blood. Maybe the people could have made a song about me. _The sea, the sea, the cold and Red Sea. The men did not float but oh did they bleed-_

"You got it but only cuz we Ironborn were made to fight. Weren't we?" The roar of the idiots made me roll my eyes. Finally, I tire of exchanging pleasantries and formalities with these savages.

"It was nice talking to you gentlemen but we have to go. I do apologize for your loss. Euron was a..an interesting man," I said, giving my best smile. I pulled Jaime away quickly, ignoring the lewd comments the idiots made.

"That went well," Jaime breathed, combing his fingers through his golden mane.

I sighed heavily, noting the suns height in the sky. It couldn't be more than midday. What shall I do tonight? Maybe a visit to a brothel is in order. Since Daenerys, I've not had the pleasure of..well.. pleasure. I think I deserve it after my good deeds yesterday.

"Yes. It was. What do you plan to do when Daenerys arrives to take the throne?"

Jaime stopped just before the steps of the Red Keep, looking at the ground sadly. I tilted my head in confusion. I had forgotten how much he loved his sister. Even after ensuring her downfall he still manages to feel guilt for his actions. Like I feel guilt for getting intertwined with Cersei before meeting Daenerys.

"I think... I feel it is my duty to put my sister to rest with our children. You know she still hasn't talked to me about Tommen? I know that she is not fit for the world Daenerys will build," Jaime said seriously. It ails him to tell me this and I can sympathize. If only for a moment.

I grabbed his shoulder gently, looking him in the eye. "You do what you feel needs to be done. But only when the situation calls for it. You need to think about yourself for a change. You're younger than you think. When Daenerys comes, I could ask her to make you lord of Casterly Rock. You can carry on your name the right way."

Jaime scoffed and smiled at me like an old friend. "I am a knight, my lady. I gave up that privilege years ago. Even if she gave me Casterly Rock, the people would question it," he said, shaking his head. I smirked slightly.

"Who would question a queen? A dead man, that's who. Now, run along my lord. Don't keep your queen waiting."

Jaime looked at me for a moment and I inwardly sighed. I knew that look anywhere and I tired of it. Especially when it came from men. If you're nice to them they think you want to fuck. He opened his mouth to speak and I turned away quickly.

"No, Ser Jaime. I don't think you want a cock up your arse. Not in this life," I laughed, waving at him dismissively.

My smile remained strong as I wandered the streets looking for a brothel. I am happy in my own way. I've done good deeds in these few days. Though my methods are questionable, and my reasons are cloudy, they were good nonetheless.

I thought I was going soft after being domesticated by Daenerys for so long, but after taking off a few heads my reflexes are as crisp as ever. The feeling of adrenaline running through my veins again is a high unlike any drug I've taken. As beautiful as Daenerys is, I became someone else in her presence. I might be insane for not wanting to marry her but I never claimed to be anything else.

Walking into the brothel, I noticed several things at once. One, it smelled like sweat and perfume. Two, it was simply lit for it being the late afternoon. Three, the women were average at best. Not that it matters right about now. I just need something to thrust into.

I walked into the main room slowly, running my eyes over the women. They stared at me oddly, unused to seeing a lady looking for pleasure. The thought of making a brothel for same sex lovers popped into my head and I stowed it away for a later date. I could make many a coin from such an idea.

"My lady, I believe you've wandered into the wrong place," a man said behind me. I turned around, scowling.

"Are there not women here offering pleasure?"

The man sputtered and stammered under my black gaze. "Y-Yes, my lady. B-But."

"But nothing. I have coins and I intend to get what I came for. Now leave me, sir," I said, waving him off. The man began to protest but he stopped immediately. I glared death at him until he left my sight. I hate spoilsports.

"Mmm, my lady," a hand smoothed down my back. Any other time I would have taken the hand. "You are interesting indeed."

The woman moved around me until she was in sight. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She looked like she had just walked all the way here from Dorne with her tan complexion. I licked my lips in anticipation. Her curves were dangerous.

"You haven't seen the most interesting part of me yet, madam."

The woman trailed her finger down my armored chest, smirking up at me. I caressed her arm gently and reveled in the softness of her skin. There is nothing like a woman to calm your nerves. I could already imagine all the things I wanted to do to her.

"May I ask your name, my lady? I haven't seen such beauty in quite some time," she said, placing a kiss on my jaw. I rolled my eyes at her flattery. I know I look like hell right now. Days of riding showed on my body.

"Call me Aries. That is the only thing I want to hear you say for the rest of my time here."


	16. Dark was the night

**-o0o-**

"Aries!"

I pulled her hair harder, arching her back as I thrusted in deeper. She felt like heaven, though she didn't hold a candle to Daenerys. Another reason I fell so horribly hard for her. Even now I'm making comparisons. I thrusted harder to get her out of my mind.

"What's your name, madam? I feel rude for not asking-shit- beforehand," I said, gritting my teeth. She pushed back against me hard, taking me off guard.

"Mila! My name is Mila!"

I pulled her up and grabbed her breasts gently. As I slowed down, her moans echoed in my ears. Sex is a dance, just like fighting. I am fluid in both. It takes practice but empathy is a tool that I use effectively. So when she came around my cock particularly hard for the umpteenth time, I was not surprised.

"Gods..What will it take for you cum," Mila asked breathlessly. Her body shook in my arms and I laughed quietly. A valid question indeed. Usually I'm finished by now.

"How about you use your hands? I think I've ruined everything else."

I laid back on the bed and let her climb on top of me. I stretched my arms out, feeling very comfortable. Mila wrapped her hands around me lazily, carrressing and squeezing. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling. Her hands were so warm.

"How did this happen? I've only heard tales of women with cocks in my homeland. It is said that Nymeria Martell had a cock. I can believe it. She was a warrior unlike any other," Mila said quietly, continuing her ministrations.

I thought for a moment but I drew a blank.

"I don't know. My parents found me in the snow. They thought I was a boy. That's all I know for sure. I want to find my parents before I die. Find out why they left me."

I gasped a little as she went faster. Her skilled hands knew just what to do to make me squirm. "You look Essesian, my lady. It seems to me you've been looking in all the wrong places...Maybe your parents know more than you think?"

I moaned quietly, thrusting my hips gently into her soft hands. "Maybe. If they're still alive I'll ask them. A little faster. Yes."

Mila smirked, staring at my face as she worked me over. I think I've found my favorite person in the world right now. Jaime Lannister be damned. My toes curled and my eyes rolled into the back of my eyes as I finally let go. My muscles clenched and released through the waves of pleasures. Oh, the awesome waves.

"You look even better when you're cumming, Lady Aries. A sight to behold indeed," she quipped. I heaved a couple deep breaths and watched her clean me up with her mouth. I was relieved that I hadn't cum inside her. I'm still unsure if I have any children from whores I've met in the past.

"Thank you. You look delicious either way," I whispered, biting her plump lip. She rolled her eyes and hopped off me. She did a little dance as she put on her clothing. "I must be on my way. I have people to meet and origins to discover after all."

She helped me put on my armor quietly. I didn't feel anything for her but she had given me great companionship. If only for a few hours. I really couldn't have asked for a better bedmate but I take no prisoners. The thought of killing her comes to mind and I squash it down. She only knows the basics. No need to jump the shark.

I grabbed her hand and placed a coin purse in it quickly. "That's a tip. Use it wisely," I said, kissing her cheek softly. As I made my way towards the door, her voice stopped me.

"I'm sad to see you go, my lady. Will I see you again," Mila asked quietly. I didn't turn around to look at her. I already knew what I would see. Irrelevant emotions with no basis in reality.

"If you play your cards right," I said cooly, before striding out of the room. The poor girl must have been so confused but her heart was in the right place.

Because if she ever tells anyone about me, she will never see me coming. I know that for certain.

 **-o0o-**

Warging is an art to me. An art that cannot be taught to those that don't have the ability. When I was young, the instinct to warg was confusing to me. I didn't know what it was until I did it for the first time. It scared the shut out of me but since then, I haven't taken it for granted.

It was my snake that I warged into for the first time. It was not unlike warging into a dragon besides the unbearable heat. My parents own a few snakes, as they are our house sigil. These snakes are large and black as coal, with eyes as red as blood. Imported from my parent's ancestral land of Dorne. They were my best friends since before I can remember. They curled around me protectively and lie there, warming themselves against my skin.

When I slipped into Maegor's body, my very own snake, I was startled. He recognized me as a friend, as a pet should, but I saw myself through his eyes with such clarity. I felt powerful in his body, moving about at a speed I hadn't yet managed to match. It was amazing.

Now, after being away from my pet for so long, my favorite animal is the raven. In my claws is a letter I wrote to Daenerys Targaryen. It is so much faster to send ravens manually, rather than relying on the animal itself. Already, the castle is in sight.

When I fly through the open window, Daenerys and her counsel jump in fright. If I could laugh, I would be rolling right now. I drop the letter in front of Daenerys quickly and perch myself on the edge of the window to listen.

"Seven hells that scared me. I almost sliced the bird in half," Yara laughed. Tyrion rolled his eyes and looked at Daenerys expectantly like the rest of them. Always the calm mind.

She opened the scroll quickly, obviously intrigued. "I have slain Euron Greyjoy and the Mountain. I have secured the Ironborn fleet under your name. I ordered them to stay in place and keep Cersei surrounded until you come to take the throne. You're welcome. _Read this in your mind. Kill the spy before you move forward with any plans. He still whispers into the mad queen's ear. Burn this letter._ Aries of House Blackheart," Daenerys read.

I could see her expression change as she read the fine print. She understood what needed to be done. Her eyes flicked to the bald man discretely before she strolled over to the fire and threw the letter inside.

"Well, the killer has surpassed my expectations. If ever there was a complete opposite of Jon Snow," Tyrion slurred, face alight with surprise. The man whom I asssumed was Jon, looked away awkwardly. Yeah, I can see the difference already. He seemed like the quiet type.

Yara and Theon looked at each other quietly. "I wonder how she did it. I would've slit his throat or chopped off his head and put it on the oar of my ship," Yara said, smiling that bloodthirsty smile. I could get along with her. Daenerys chuckled under her breath.

"I bet she used poison. She reminds me of my daughters. Ruthless and stealthy as a sand snake," Ellaria said, grinning. I know she felt wonderful about the Mountain's death. If she ever asks me about it, I won't tell her it was a mistake.

"I won't believe it until I see it," Varys rasped, standing from his chair slowly. I inwardly scowled. I can't wait to see him drowning in blood. "You can't trust someone with no real loyalties. Have we forgotten that she refused to take you as her queen, your grace? I fear that your trust in her will be your downfall."

Daenerys' jaw flexed and I knew she wouldn't be able to hold in her hatred for much longer. However, she got herself together just like I taught her to. That beautiful face smoothed into an understanding smile and no trace of malice shone through.

"Lord Varys, I can see how you would think that. I've had my own suspicions as well. However, I wish to hold court this evening to decide what we should do about her," Daenerys said, ignoring the looks that she recieved. Varys looked pleased before he got himself together. It was quite expert, the way he switched up so easily.

"Yes of course, your grace. It would be my pleasure. I must take my leave."

Tyrion stared at Daenerys in confusion. She inclined her head towards him slightly and he relaxed into his chair. I envy their easy communication. Yara took this moment to ruin everything with her blunt disposition.

"I thought you loved the girl? You would really kill her?"

Daenerys closed her eyes and seemed to hold in a laugh. She shook her head firmly, knowing not to speak so soon after the spider's departure. Satisfied with her reaction, I exited the raven's body.

I took deep breaths, grabbing the reins of Ebony as she galloped further and further away from King's Landing. Looking ahead, I saw nothing but a path and trees as far as the eyes can see. It would be foreboding and dreadful to anyone else. To me, it is freedom to breathe and think without stress.

Well, for a time...

The frost crunched under Ebony's hooves as she stomped at the men. They didn't budge an inch. Not that I expected them to. They looked intent on something. I'm not sure what.

"What's a lady doing traveling alone. The night is dark and full of terror," one of the men rasped. One of his eyes was covered by an eyepatch and his face was bearded. I didn't recognize him.

"I have a sword and enough daggers for all of those terrors. Now if you all would fuck off, I'll be on my way," I said casually, gripping the hilt of my sword.

A deep and bellowing laugh echoed through the forest and I recognized it immediately. The large man trotted forward on his horse, confirming my little suspicion. He looked much the same as he did years ago but slightly different. Like he had been through each of the seven hells and climbed his way out by tooth and nail.

"Gods, you scared me. How did you manage to get uglier?"

The Hound scoffed and spat on the ground. "Oh fuck off. What are you doing wandering about, kid? Have you been out here all these years," he asked. I laughed ironically. It looked like he had.

"No. I've been all around the world. Right now I'm headed to Winterfell to find Arya Stark. Maybe you should go see her as well. She's become quite like me if you know what I mean."

The Hound looked to be remembering something far back in his mind. The eyepatch guy and his friend stepped forward, reaching out to shake my hand. I looked at them oddly.

"I am Beric Dondarrion and this is Thoros. Any friend of the Hound is a friend of ours," he said, smiling kindly. I took the hand cautiously and shook it.

"Aries Blackheart and we aren't friends. Just people that share a love of killing. Now, if you'll clear the way. I have a girl to reunite with," I said, giving a mock bow. The Hound was still in his head, silent and reminiscing. I felt bad for whatever happened between him and Arya.

"Keep your sword arm strong, girl," The Hound said, inclining his head towards me. I pulled my hood up and gave a salute. He wasn't as bad as he thought he was.

I kicked my horse forward when they parted to let me through. To say I was a little annoyed at the delay is an understatement. By now I could be feeling the real chill of the North again. After so many years of being away, I couldn't wait to feel the snow under my feet and the chill in my bones.

 **-o0o-**

" _Dark was the night, cold was the ground. Blind was the sight, when they laid my body down._ "

I had been singing for hours when I found myself a few miles outside of Winterfell. My eyes needed prying open from the bitter cold winds. The cold has never really bothered much. However, my watery eyes are no match for these frigid temperatures.

I was so relieved to see civilization for once. The scenery became monotonous after a while and all I could do was sing old songs my mother used to sing. Very depressing.

As I came closer to the large holdfast, I saw men opening the gate. Relief washed over me. Hopefully they wouldn't give me any shit. I just need to see Arya and talk to her about the Frey's demise. Other than that, I just wanted a bed for tonight. All that riding can chap an ass up pretty good.

"Oy, whats yer business here," the fat guard. He crossed his arms like he was some authority. I hopped off my horse and grabbed the hilt of my sword.

"I'm here to see Arya Stark. I'm an old friend of hers," I said, matter of fact.

The two men looked at each other and back to me. They seemed dually suspicious of me.

"If you make any moves towards Lady Arya, we'll gut ya. Lady or not," the skinny one sneered.

I closed my eyes and tried to keep from laughing. "You got it."

I pulled my horse through the gates, taking my time. This was my first time in Winterfell. The ancestral home of the Starks and the largest keep in the north. People run about, shoveling snow and building armor for the long winter to come. It reminded me of home.

After tying up Ebony and feeding her a few sugar cubes and an apple, I made my way up to the main hall. I figured that is where Lady Stark would be, Sansa if I remember correctly. She would know where Arya is.

I felt slightly nervous walking through the halls. Thoughts of the agony that plagued the Starks ran through my mind. The death of the Starks struck a cord in me because it could have been anyone. If a family so ancient and honorable could be targeted, no one was safe.

Two guards stood in front of a door. It looked like whoever was in there was important so I stopped to ask where Lady Stark would be. I didn't want to admit that I had gotten lost in the vast corridors.

"Lady Stark has requested to be alone," the tall guard said. He was not unkind but it annoyed me to be dismissed.

"Look, I need to talk to her about something dire. Just ask her if I can have a word," I lied, giving him a hard stare.

The man huffed and knocked on the door gently. "Enter," came the muffled response.

My stomach did a little flip when he went into the room. I caught the girl's eye for a split second through the cracks of the door. Blue as a winter rose they were. The door closed behind him quickly.

I shifted uncomfortably in the middle of the hall. The silence bothered me. I felt like there were eyes everywhere, watching me. I almost jumped when the guard opened the door and waved me in. Lady Stark stared at me in confusion as I made my way into the room.

"Forgive me, I don't recognize you," she said, looking me over critically. I shifted uncomfortably again and cleared my throat. I felt flayed in her presence. Like she could see through me.

"I'm Aries of House Blackheart. A vassal of House Stark, my lady. I've come to see Arya. I am an old friend," I explained quickly, trying not to stammer. I noted how different she was from Arya. Where Arya is dark, she is light. They are like ice and fire.

Sansa nodded slowly, seemingly miffed over how Arya could know me. I understood her plight. "Well, Arya should be in her room at the end of the hall, my lady. If not, she is prowling through the halls doing whatever she does these days."

I chuckled. "I'm not a lady yet. Thank you for your help, Lady Sansa. It was a pleasure," I said, bowing before her like a true gentleman. I had to rip my eyes away from hers.

Sansa smiled slightly and I took my leave. As I strolled down the hall, I thought of Lady Stark. She had reddest hair I've ever seen and the bluest eyes. All offset by her pale skin. If there ever was a fair maiden for men to sing of in a drunken haze, it was her. Those eyes wouldn't leave my mind.

I grabbed the hilt of my blade as a man came bounding around the corner. Dressed in black with a mockingbird pin on his shoulder, the man's face lit up when he saw me. Something about him made my body itch with uneasiness. His sly smile was offensive when he stopped in front of me.

"May I ask your name, my lady? A new face is hard to come by for me," quipped the man. I kept my face stony, flicking my eyes over his short frame. He barely came to my nose.

"Aries...and you? I don't recognize the sigil."

His face lit up with delight at my curiousity. My fingers tapped the hilt of my blade absently and his eyes flicked down. I had an urge to intimidate him. Pull out my sword and go on a spiel about how many men I've skewered on it. Maybe then he would move out of my way. Gods, men and their need to get in my way.

"Petyr Baelish, my lady. You never told me from which house you hail...is it House Blackheart by any chance?"

A sharp sting of confusion hit my instantly. The look in his eye was so disgustingly confident. Images of them being plucked out came to my mind and I gripped my sword hard. Does he know me? How could he? I've been a ghost for years.

A hand on my back made me tense up and I almost unsheathed my sword. Arya stepped around me casually, hands clasped behind her back. In my surprise I stepped back a foot.

"Thank you for keeping my guest company, Lord Baelish. You may take your leave," she said. I felt slightly embarrassed about my meltdown. I didn't need her to intervene but thank the gods she did. His blood would have flooded the halls.

Lord Baelish bowed and gave me a burning look. "Yes, of course. It was wonderful to finally meet you, Lady Blackheart," he rasped. I stared at him as he passed, conveying my utter hatred.

We watched him leave before finally speaking to each other.

"I'm surprised you're still alive. The last time I saw you you drunk out of your mind," Arya quipped. Her annoying smirk wasn't so annoying anymore. I did miss the little shit.

"I'm still kicking. Sadly, in the eyes of many. However, I came to talk to you about the Freys. I heard a girl put them out of their misery," I trailed off quietly, getting closer. No need to have the creepy old man hearing our conversation.

Arya's lips twitched and she motioned towards her room with a flourish.

"Follow me, my lady."

I rolled my eyes as we stepped into her room. "I'm not a lady just yet, little one. Not until my mother and father give up whatever claim to life they have left. If they haven't already."

Arya gave me an amused look and motioned for me to sit on her bed. It didn't look like she had even touched it once. I propped down on it and reveled in the comfort of a bed after going so long without one.

She sat down in a chair by her window and sighed. "Aye, I know a girl who killed the Freys. You already knew that though. I could see it on your face when you asked. How _did_ you know?"

My lips spread into a proud and malicious smile. Arya seemed to be feeling the same way.

"I've dreamt of their deaths. I was on my way to massacre them on the behalf of Daenerys. My goal was to capture the Twins for her with a horde of Dothraki. But when I got there...only rotting bodies remained, and one girl. She said that the North Remembers and that winter came for House Frey...Only one girl I've met would say such a thing. Do you happen to know her," I spoke dramatically. My smile grew with each word.

Arya looked away, looking like someone just told her she was the best killer in the Seven Kingdoms. She might be. If I was dead.

"Aye, I do, but enough talk about the Freys. Where have you been, Lady Blackheart," Arya asked, effectively changing the subject. I stood and began to wander about the room as I thought up a response.

"I've been everywhere. The question is, who have I given the gift to?"

She laughed quietly behind me. I could just see her rolling her grey eyes.

"Go ahead then!"

I rolled a trinket between my fingers and turned around dramatically.

"Euron Greyjoy, found on the steps of the Red Keep with his throat opened from ear to ear, nearly decapitated!"

Arya looked shocked before she gave me a round of applause. "That was always my favorite method. If you do it right, there's no coming back for them," she said, gripping the hilt of her dagger absentmindedly. My eyes widened when I saw it. Valyrian steel. I hid my surprise and continued.

"The Mountain, found in the middle of a small alley with his head mysteriously detached from his body! The killer has yet to be found."

Arya froze up when she heard this name. Her face drained of blood and stared at me. My brows furrowed in confusion. Her change was so abrupt that it almost frightened me.

"You alright? Did I say something wrong?"

Arya looked down at her hands and shook her head. "No. No, you didn't," she whispered.

I watched her closely, wondering what the hell was going on. She was quiet for such a long moment that I almost felt like I was intruding on a intimate moment. The discomfort was foreign for me. We had always been good friends.

"He was on my list, The Mountain."

Arya looked up at me with cold eyes. Though I felt it was not me she was directing her hate towards. I closed my eyes tightly when I remembered her list. Her annoying list. He was on it each time she chanted it.

"I do apologize. It was an accident, if I'm being honest," I said sincerely. Arya sighed heavily, stood from her chair slowly.

"Well seeing as you stole a kill from me, you need to to redeem yourself."

My face tuned up in amusement and I arched a brow at my little friend.

"How would you presume I do that? I'm not killing anyone in Winterfell...actually, I would kill that Lord Baelish without batting an eye," I ranted, huffing in annoyance.

Arya scoffed at me, shaking her head. I looked at her expectantly. An odd expression came over her face and she smirked.

"I want to spar. Whoever wins gets to kill Baelish when the time comes," she announced, sticking out her hand.

I pretended to think for a moment, rubbing my chin. She rolled her eyes and smiled at my antics. Finally, after very little debate, I grabbed her much smaller hand and shook it firmly.

"What are we waiting for?"


	17. Azor Ahai

**-o0o-**

I flipped backwards with ease, dodging a swipe to the stomach. We had been fighting for almost an hour under the guise of practicing. Neither of us had won yet. A large woman by the name of Lady Brienne watched us from a safe distance as we tried to maim each other.

"If you keep running, I'm gonna think your scared."

I scoffed, spiraling my sword in a series of flashy movements.

"You wish, Stark."

Our swords clashed together hard. Both of us gained ground and then lost it over and over. Her pointy little sword came close to my throat a few times. I bobbed and weaved fluidly, utilizing my footwork in confusing ways. Arya faked a thrust toward my face and redirected, almost catching me off guard.

Her needle careened toward my stomach. I used the side of my fist like a hammer and knocked the blade aside. I lifted my sword up to the right side of her neck, stopping any fluid movement she could make. Arya went to move away and I stomped on her left foot, keeping her in place.

"Any last words, little wolf? What's wrong? Snake got your tongue?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," she said, flicking her eyes down.

I furrowed my brows and followed her gaze. I rolled my eyes when I saw her dagger digging into my armor. With just a stroke, either of us could kill each other. Arya grinned at me like a little shit, tapping the tip of her pretty dagger against my stomach.

"You aren't too bad, Lady Blackheart. Even in your old age," Arya quipped, stepping away from me casually. She sheathed her dagger in a well practiced motion, making me roll my eyes again. "It was an honor to fight you, but it looks like our deal is compromised. We'll both have to share the gift."

"How will we do that? You take a slice of the pie and then I take another? What about the rest of it?"

Arya was confused for a moment before she went along with my colloquialism.

"I'll take the first slice because I've wanted this pie for a long time. You'll take the second slice. Actually, you can have the rest of it," Arya said, winking at me. I laughed, before the Lady knight caught my eye.

She was looking at us in awe. I instantly regretted displaying my skills in public. Others were standing around as well, watching us. The two that made me feel the most vulnerable was Lady Stark and the pie that I was to have a slice of. Baelish smirked at us in his sinister way, but my eyes lingered on Sansa.

Our eyes connected for a short moment and I The twitch at her lips intrigued me. I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"My lady. May I ask where you learned to do that? The way you move...it isn't normal for a girl your age."

I ripped my eyes away from Sansa and turned to Brienne. I had to look up at the woman, she was so tall. I envied her. With size like that on your side, you can do so much damage. The Valyrian blade on her hip and the fancy armor only enhanced my envy.

She looked suspicious of me and I didn't mind. Arya told me that she was sworn to protect against any threat. If she sees me as a threat, she can try to do her duty.

"I've been alone a long time, my lady. Westoros is not kind to lone travelers of the feminine variety. I did whatever I needed to do to stay alive. Even if that means killing a hundred men, I'll do it without blinking an eye," I said, ignoring Arya's intense gaze. She understood me like no other.

Brienne narrowed blue eyes at me, looked me over critically. After a moment, she stuck out her hand. I stared at it cautiously before grabbing it. Her hand was so large that it encompassed my own completely.

"Any friend of Arya's is a friend of mine, but should you hurt her I have no choice but to-"

"She understands," Arya cut in, smirking in amusement. Brienne nodded dutifully and took her leave, turning to look at us one last time. I watched her leave with an odd expression.

"She means well, Aries. Now, do you want to meet my brother, Bran?"

I stared at her, wondering where in the hell that came from.

"Sure, I mean, you make it sound so ominous."

"Well, he's weird. Since you're weird too, maybe you two will get along. I know there are some questions you don't have answers to," Arya said cryptically. I followed her as she led me to her mysterious brother.

"Why would he have the answers to any of my questions?"

Arya looked back at me, not betraying any emotion. "Do you always have to be difficult? Just trust me."

I almost laughed. We both don't trust anyone, not even each other. However, if I had to pick a partner in battle it would be her.

We came to a door and before Arya could knock a voice rang out gently.

"Enter."

I gave Arya a weird look when she didn't seem surprised. I felt like turning around immediately but it was too late. Arya pulled me into the room without hesitation.

The man that I saw was not the man that I expected. He turned to look at me first, like he was expecting me. His eyes were steel grey like Arya's but held a wiseness that no one else I've encountered ever had. He sat tall in his contraption, hands clasped causally.

"Aries Blackheart. Arya told me of your plight."

I jumped as the door closed. Arya was nowhere to be seen. I cursed her for spilling what I told her in confidence. Bran kept staring at me with those skin flaying eyes. I almost panicked when he said my name. How do these people seem to know me?

"I see everything. The past, the present, the future. I am the three eyed raven," he said quietly. I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he just read my mind? Wait, did he just say three eyes raven?

"Please have a seat. I know you have questions about your family."

My eyes went wide and I sat down quickly. I know what the three eyes raven is. My Maester's lore books spoke of him once I was hooked. That type of power is unfathomable. I could tell that he wasn't lying to me and I was desperate to have answers. No matter how I got them.

"Can you tell me where I come from? Who my real parents are," I asked, leaning forward in my chair. Bran's eyes looked over me before he turned them to the fire. He seemed fascinated with it.

"Your birth is a story that is not one of light but of darkness deeper than any I've known. Yours is a prophecy that has already been set in motion."

 _"I have prayed and prayed for a child, Mari! And what have I recieved? A useless scroundrel of a son. Unfit to do anything but lie about with whores!"_

 _"We have both prayed to the Mother, Arik. How do you think I feel? My womb has not shown any signs of quickening and you have no qualms of taking out your frustrations on me!"_

 _Arik stared into the fire, feeling a surge of darkness wash over him. Of course he took it out on his useless wife. What is she here for besides giving him strong sons? Nothing at all. If the Mother wouldn't give him a son, what about the gods?_

 _"We will ask the Stranger for a son," Arik said, turning to glare at his wife. Mari wept, shaking her head. "Yes. We will ask him for a son in exchange for the life of another. I don't care who. When we have our heir, we will give him our gift."_

 ** _Months later_**

 _Arik and his wife rode along the wall of the Black Keep with their guard. A soldier had seen something in the snow during the blizzard. Something moving. When he went to see what it was, his blood ran cold with discomfort. A child with the blackest of eyes lie bundled in the bitter snow and frigid winds, smiling. He picked the babe up, though he did not want to touch it._

 _They rose up to the soldier. Noticing the bundle in his arm, Mari dismounted her horse and ran to him. The soldier handed the babe over quickly, stepping away._

 _"By the gods," Mari whispered, waving her husband over frantically._

 _Arik looked into the child's eyes and felt happiness for the first time in so many years. This was his heir, his predecessor. He would grow to raise House Blackheart to the likes of House Stark, no doubt. With the right raising, the Spawn of the Stranger would set a new path for his house._

 _"Aries. His name will be Lord Aries of House Blackheart, First of His Name," Mari said hypnotically. She was already completely mesmerized by the child, forgetting the blizzard raging around her. Those dark eyes seemed to know and love her._

 _Arik nodded, swiping his thumb over the child cheek. The babe wiggled in his wife's arms adorably, staring up at him._

 _"Yes. He will be the greatest lord our house has ever seen."_

"The Prophecy of the Azor Ahai. Your abilities are not a coincidence. You will move through your darkness to bring about a new era of enlightenment. You are not the only one. And before you ask, I will not tell you what needs to be done. You and the others have already set it in motion."

I sat back silently in my chair and gritted my teeth as tears came to my eyes. I felt like a monster. I thought maybe I had parents who loved and missed me. I thought I had a homeland to go back to. Now I am some pawn in a prophecy older than my entire house. What has my life come to?

"How? Shouldn't I have a mother at least? I had to have been born. Right?"

Bran shook his head.

"I have not seen such a thing. I do not know how the gods work."

To learn that I am actually what my mother said I was all those years ago, took a piece of me away. Because everything made sense now. My lust for blood. The need to kill. My strange appearance and ability to warg with ease. My battle prowess. Suddenly, my sadness is replaced with mirth.

My laugh is dark and haunting to my ears, but Bran continues to look into the flames passively. I feel like I'm going insane. Maybe I was always insane. What he told me has me thinking that everything I thought I knew about this cursed world is a lie.

"You are unhappy with your origin. Why?"

"I was born of evil. I _am_ evil. I shouldn't even exist. I don't want to be this," I said quietly, shaking my head. Bran looked at me then, seeming curious for the first time.

"Why do you say this about yourself? Why do you percieve the Stranger as evil? You were destined to bring change, Aries."

I furrowed my brow. "He is my father and he welcomes the death of everyone and everything. How could he not be evil? How could I not be evil after killing so many? There is a darkness inside me that I can't control. How can I bring about light?"

"What tells you that death is evil? Everything dies, Lady Blackheart. It is a natural process no matter how that death comes about. Men are no different than animals and this is our downfall, thinking we are better. Just like a candle burns out after it's wick has ended, so will all of us. Whether we are put out forcefully or blown out by a gentle breeze," Bran explained slowly. I listened intently, mentally writing it down. I couldn't help feeling enthralled as he spoke.

"You have grown up and become a different type of fighter, Aries. The epitome of your maker. So when you feel the darkness, let it inside you. But have faith in yourself. When the light is blinding, your darkness will shine with it."

I stayed quiet for a long moment, thinking over what he said. It made sense and I felt bad for not feeling bad. The remnants of guilt that weighed me down before I met Bran drifted away. I felt like I could breathe again.

I walked towards the door but a burning question stopped me from leaving. When presented with ultimate knowledge, most people would ask about their future and about love. I am no different.

"Should I have taken Daenerys' proposal? Who will I spend my life with?"

Bran looked at me, smiling ever so slightly.

"Every choice that you make is the right one, Aries. However, I have seen a million different doors on the horizon and your second question is one I have no right to answer. You must figure it out on your own."

My eyes closed and a wave of annoyance coursed through me.

"What should I look for? Is there anything special about her that I should keep an eye out for," I asked quietly, almost begging. Losing Daenerys took a peice of me that I need back. My misguided emotions were what fucked me over.

Bran's smile grew and I thought I was hallucinating.

"You will know."


	18. Trust

**-o0o-**

Where do you go when you go quiet?

Some people drift away into a different reality where everything is good. Some think about the one they love and imagine giving them the world. If I was to lie, I would say that I think about being with my parents again. In reality, I go back to my first kill. The moment I discovered what my purpose is.

 _"What's a young lad doin' wandering the woods all alone?"_

 _The man's voice was deep and sickly. He looked like a wolf turned into a man. His beard was wild and unkempt. His lips cracked and dry from the cold winds. He stepped toward me in calculated steps. I think he thought he was being stealthy._

 _"I-I'm trying t-to get to the n-next town, sir," I stuttered. I cursed myself for my weakness as the man smirked. It was menacing and frightening. It spoke of ungodly intentions._

 _I gripped the hilt of my sword in my shaking hands. The man laughed loudly._

 _"That's an odd sword you got there, little lad. I think I'll take it off your hands. Sell it to smithy after I kill you with it and fuck your dead skull."_

 _I gritted my teeth in anger as he bounded towards me. The darkness that overcame me was deep and all encompassing. No one takes my sword. No one threatens me._

 _I pulled my sword free and pointed it towards him threateningly as he charged. He laughed like a mad man, jumping around in front of me. He didn't take me seriously at all and my irritation overflowed._

 _"If you don't leave now, I'll cut your eyes out of your head," I threatened as menacingly as a young teen could. The man became angry, all mirth leaving his rugged face._

 _"I'd like to see you try."_

 _Everything slowed down as he moved to grab my throat. The look in his eye was murderous and deranged. I didn't want to kill him but I had to do something. I had to protect myself. I thrusted my sword forward, wincing as I felt the steel lodge itself inside the man's stomach. The piercing of armor and flesh was audible._

 _"You fucking cunt," the man choked, screaming in agony. He tried to grab my sword but I thrusted deeper, slicing into his hands. "Ah!"_

 _The darkness deepened when I saw his blood spilling to the ground. I let out a war cry and ripped my sword free. I drew it back, ignoring the man's pleas, and swung my sword towards his meaty neck. The thud and oozing of blood from his neck was beautiful._

 _The man fell to the ground, holding his severed neck in his injured hands. I kneeled next o his face and stared into his eyes. I could see the light leaving him with each grunt and whimper. When that light left his eyes completely, I stared in awe at what was left behind._

 _The thing before me was not a man. It wasn't anything. Just a mound of flesh with no dreams or fantasies. No goals or loves or deranged desires. Not even a single thought. It intrigued me to no end. How a living breathing man can turn into nothing in so little time._

 _"I'll keep my word."_

 _I took out my dagger and began to cut out his eyes. When they were gone, his face resembled what I saw when I looked at him for the first time. A man without a soul. I memorized his face. The first man that I sent to the Stranger._

 _The man with no name._

"You seem to be in deep thought, my lady."

I jumped in seat, turning around to see who was speaking to me. Sansa stood behind me, hands clasped in front of her. She looked down at me with those blue eyes passively. It took a moment to find my tongue.

"Yes, my lady. Being here has given me a break from running about. I haven't had much time to myself."

"Why is that," she asked, taking a seat beside me.

I looked around the main hall, wondering if she was actually here to scold me for sitting in her seat. The guards stood at the doors like statues and I relaxed into the chair. I'm not sure if it's against some law but I guess not.

"I, uh. The truth is, I've been trying to get revenge for what happened to your father since I was six and ten. I ran away from my home years before that. My revenge has taken me to many places."

Sansa looked at me intensely. I could see the cogs turning in her mind.

"Why would you want to avenge my father? You never met him, did you?"

"No, my lady. I did not. But my family relied upon him as our warden of the north. When he died, our house went into ruin. The rest of the North with it. I wanted to return things to the way they were and I killed a lot of people to get it done. Everything is falling into place."

"You seem like a very noble woman."

"I am far from it. I'm not a good person."

She flicked her eyes over me, almost suspiciously. I tensed up under her gaze and turned away from her.

"I've seen evil and you aren't it."

"I'm sorry but you don't know me, my lady. I'm an assassin. I don't have a problem with being who I am anymore. If that means I'm evil then I'm evil."

"You are right. I don't know you. So tell me who you are. How are you and my sister so close when she hates my guts?"

My eyes widened and I looked at her curiously. She seemed to be very emotional about this and now I understand why she came to find me. A part of me felt slighted but I pushed it down.

"Arya and I have led similar lives. We both know what it feels like to be vessels to something bigger than us. I reckon Arya doesn't feel comfortable with you because you don't understand her."

"She thinks I want Jon dethroned. I would never do that."

"Arya knows that when it comes down to it, people are capable of anything."

Sansa closed her eyes and shook her head in frustration. "I am her sister."

"A sister she hasn't seen in years. People change, Lady Sansa. Sometimes the change is necessary to survive. If she hadn't changed she wouldn't be alive and I assume that you wouldn't either. Show her that you trust her despite her inability to trust you."

She nodded slowly, grasping her cloak between her dainty fingers. I couldn't stop watching her. That pale skin and the flaming locks cascading down her back. Her eyes held a new steel to them when she stood from her seat.

"Guards, summon my sister, Lord Baelish, and the representatives of the Vale please. I wish to hold court," Sansa ordered. The guards bowed dutifully and ran off to do as told. She turned to me and I stood up in respect.

"I want you to wait by the door until I cue you. You will know when. Do not let Petyr see you."

I bowed deeply and made my way to the door.

"Aries," Sansa called, stopping me in my tracks. I turned around curiously, staring into those eyes. "Thank you."

I licked my dry lips and nodded in her direction. "Of course, Lady Sansa."

I mad my way outside, looking around the halls. I could hear the sounds of feet marching toward the main hall. I dove into the shadows and watched them pass. Petyr Baelish seemed smug. His lips quirked into a disgusting smirk. I couldn't wait to have his head.

I listened as they got into position, waiting for Sansa to begin whatever it was she was going to do. Finally, I could hear her speaking to Arya and then suddenly Petyr Baelish. My jaw dropped as she confronted him. She shed light on why he was the mastermind behind the demise of the Starks.

Rage overcame me. Cersei Lannister was only the tip of the iceberg. Now, I have even more reason to kill him. The sound of him weeping caught my ear and I made my way toward the entrance to the main hall.

"-Thank you for your many lessons, Lord Baelish. I will never forget them."

I nodded to the guard beside the door and he opened it for me quietly. Not even the sound of my boots clicking sounded against the marble floor as I prowled up behind him. Arya and Sansa looked at me briefly and I nodded.

Arya padded up to him and without any hesitation, she slit his throat wide open.

"Sans-"

I ripped his hand away before he could cover his throat, moving to stand in front of him. I grabbed his face in my hands and stared into his eyes letting my mind move into his own. Arya thought I would take my slice by taking his head but no. I want his mind.

"For Eddard," I whispered darkly. My eyes glazed into black and he screamed as best he could with his last bits of strength.

I dove into his mind quickly, taking all of the information I could from his mind. I saw his love for Sansa and Catelyn. I saw all of his lies and ploys. I saw the way he began Robert's Rebillion with his lie about Lyanna Stark being taken. I saw Jon's true lineage.

When his mind went completely black, I let his body thud on the floor. Ignoring the stares of the people around me, I nodded to Arya. She smirked, understanding why I left his body intact.

"He held many secrets, my lady," I said, tapping my temple and bowing respectfully. Arya chuckled and shook her head. Sansa's lips twitched and she seemed thoroughly confused.

"This court is dismissed. Thank you all for standing witness. Guard, clean up this mess."

"No, no. I'll handle this," Arya said quickly, tapping her fingers on her face. Sansa nodded discretely.

I didn't take my eyes off of her for a moment. The regality and utter capability to lead that I just witnessed struck me. The confidence and maturity. Suddenly a realization hits me. Have I been choosing the wrong person this whole time? Maybe this is the queen I have been looking for. I would have no problem kneeling.

"You alright, Aries?"

I looked over at Arya with a smile.

"My apologies. I just had an epiphany. Lady Sansa, may we speak in private?"

She looked at me in surprise before nodding slowly. "Yes, of course. Follow me. I wish to know what you did to Baelish."

"Only fair."

I walked behind her closely, thinking over what I wanted to say. I cursed my impatience. I hadn't given myself time to think it through, to get to know her more. Honestly, there is really no time for that. With winter coming and Daenerys about to take the iron throne, there is no time for pleasantries.

"What is it that you wanted to speak of," Sansa asked, sitting back in her seat.

 _"You becoming the queen of the Seven Kingdoms."_

 _Her eyes almost popped out of her head and I chuckled quietly. She wanted it, I could see it. The sudden excited gleam in her eyes was present. However, it left as quickly as it came. The power of doubt should never be underestimated._

 _"What? I could never vie for the iron throne. My duty is to lead Winterfell until Jon comes back."_

 _"I am not asking you to lead a campaign or lead your Men south against Daenerys. Hell, I set her up for a definite win. Your men would die easily. But the question is, who will survive to sit the iron throne when winter comes?"_

 _Sansa looked at me in surprise. I assume that she didn't expect me to hear the whisper going up around here. I've never seen a white walker in my life but I have seen odd things in the forest. Seeing as I am a prophecy being fulfilled, I can't disbelieve in anything anymore._

 _"I have my coins on you. I will ensure it until my last breath. The game of thrones has begun to be destroyed with what I have set in motion. After the Night King is killed, if Daenerys still lives I will make sure that it isn't for long."_

 _Sansa shook her head furiously._

 _"How can you switch loyalties so swiftly? You believed in Daenerys and now you believe in me. Why?"_

 _"You have everything that I had to give to her. I don't have to teach you to fight. Arya and I will be your sword. I see a queen in you. I didn't see that in her. You are the true leader."_

 _Sansa glared at me with distrust in her eyes and I knew I fucked up._

 _"I don't trust you."_

I opened my mouth to speak and closed it again. Sansa squinted at me in confusion. I couldn't very well blurt out my intentions. Maybe I should let these things play out by themselves. Even if I have this overwhelming feeling that Sansa is the queen that Westeros needs and Daenerys is the fairytale that will end in destruction, I have to trust Bran's words.

Every choice is the right one.

"I want to get know you. Who is Sansa Stark? The Lady Of Winterfell? The child of Ned and Catelyn Stark? The sun incarnate? Or all of these things," I asked, discreetly flirting.

Sansa raised an eyebrow and seemed to turn slightly red. "The sun? Why the sun? Why not a fire?"

"Fire is such a broad word. The sun is more powerful to me. Imagine attempting to stand before it. That would mean annihilation before you get close enough to touch it."

"You imagine me that way, Lady Blackheart? I'm afraid I don't have any skills in battle."

"I am beginning to realize that a sword cannot replace charisma."

Sansa narrowed her eyes at me. She was becoming suspicious of my flattery. In her place, I would be too. Another reason that I will sit her on the throne. Her instincts are impeccable.

"What did you do to Baelish? What are you?"

"A selfish killer with little to no loyalties. A motherless bastard with no claim to any throne of power. An insane woman with no basis in reality. I am a lot of things, Lady Sansa. What I did to Petyr was look into his mind see what it was that he wanted.

It turns out that he was a slighted punk with a quick mind, keen on getting revenge for a battle he could not win himself. I can also warg like your brother and kill with ease. Now that you know what I am and what I can do, you know more than anyone else besides Arya and Bran. I don't ask you to trust me. I ask you to let me become a friend."

She stared at me silently, contemplating my words. I didn't look away from her eyes. Not even once. I need her to see into my soul, if I have one, and see the truth. I truly wish her no harm. I have finally seen past the illusion of Daenerys and realized that these stories do not end happily. The person with every advantage is never the winner. Sansa is will be the queen of what is left behind. I believe getting her there is my purpose.

"A friend? What is your motive?"

"To make sure that what happened to Ned will not happen again. Jon is determined to be a hero and heroes die. Thus, you will be vulnerable. Arya would never let anything happen to you and neither will I. I haven't come this far just to fail."

Sansa seemed haunted by my words but she knew the truth. Jon was destined for death. He seemed to yearn for it. Daenerys will be ensnared by his charisma and she will fall beside him in the battle. All of the work I put into her will die as well.

"Having another warrior on my side couldn't do me any harm," Sansa said quietly. She looked tired after all of the events that transpired today but her eyes never left mine.

"I will take my leave, my lady. I need to make a visit to my own home. I will be back in due time. Send a raven if you need me," I said, moving towards the door. Blue eyes clashed against my black ones before I could leave, stopping me in my tracks like always.

 _"You will know."_

"I have a request," Sansa said, flicking her eyes down uncertainly. My curiosity grew like wildfire.

I took sharp breath in to calm my nerves.

"Anything," I said quietly, shifting from side to side. Sansa began to speak a few times but stopped. When she finally spoke, her voice was unsure.

"Be safe...Arya would kill me if you died."

I chuckled gently and bowed before my future queen.

"...As you wish, my lady."


	19. We Dread Naught

I hopped on my horse, preparing to get ready to ride home. I felt a sort of apprehension about it though. It has been years since I set foot in the Black Keep. I highly doubt anyone will recognize me. I might have to throw in some role play and act like I'm Lord Aries coming to save the day.

"Hey, Chocolate Face! Where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Arya behind. Of course she would sneak up on me just as I'm about to get away.

"Were you planning on leaving without telling me," Arya asked, brows raised.

"I'm going home. I need to talk to my parents about what Bran told me. I need to take my seat as Lady of the Black Keep."

"Without telling me you left."

"Yes. Without telling you I left."

"Why?"

I groaned and rubbed my temple.

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Only when my friend decides to leave without telling me," said Arya. "You also weren't going to tell me that you like my sister. I can't blame you. She is beautiful. But if you hurt her I'll have to kill you."

My face flushed and I sputtered ridiculously. Arya laughed at me and shook her head.

"How did you know," I asked.

"I'm not stupid, Aries. I see the way you look at her."

"It is too early to claim any feelings toward your sister. And trust me, I wouldn't dare try anything."

"Good."

We stared at each other in challenge for a moment. Really it was the kind of look you give a family member when they're about to leave for a while. I could see the hesitation in her expression.

"When will you be back," Arya asked, looking away embarrassedly. I tried to hide my smile in vain.

"I should be back in about a week or two. The Black Keep isn't all that far."

"Good. I would go with you but I have to stay in Winterfell...Get going so you can come back faster. If you come back without a new title, we're fighting," said Arya, slapping Ebony's rearend hard.

I turned back as the horse carried me toward the gate. "We won't be ending in a draw, little Arya! You can bet your sweet ass on that!"

Arya flipped me the bird and I returned it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sansa standing on her balcony, watching us. I waved to her quickly before she was out of my sight. For some reason, I have a feeling that she waved back.

 **-o0o-**

I flew through the air, my head turning to and fro. I could see that the Black Keep was not too far away. It still looked the same as it did all those years ago. Men in black armor stood on top of the walls and at the gate. The black towers were covered in snow. My excitement grew the closer I flew.

I exited the ravens mind and kicked my horse. Instead of flying into the castle, I decided to leave some things up to the gods. If my parents were already dead, I would find out soon enough. If they weren't, they would be by the time I left the place.

When I got close enough to see it on land, guards were already coming to meet me at the tree line. Their horses were black like my own and they lifted their helmets up. The five men were familiar to me but those scowls were not.

"What is your business on Blackheart property," Ser Luther said gruffly, placing his hand on the hilt of his blade.

I smiled beneath my mask before pulling it down. I did my best to put my long curly hair into a more masculine style. Either way I will be the lady of my house.

"I've returned home to check on my parents. I am Aries Blackheart, rightful heir to the Black Keep."

The men stared at me for a moment before bursting into laughter. The only one that didn't was Ser Luther, the man who found me all those years ago. He trotted up beside me and stared at my face. His stern face softened just a bit even though I know for a fact he used to hate me. But as I grew up, he came to love me as his own.

"Where have you been? How could you leave your mother and father that way?"

"You know what they wanted from me, Luther. You also know how they treated me so don't go there," I said gruffly. Luther looked sullen.

"Wait, this is him? He looks rather small," one of the other guards said incredulously.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't realize how much being misgendered angers me. I might as well be up front with everyone.

"I'm a female. My mother and father wanted a son so they tried to force me to act as a male. That is the reason I ran away. Does anyone have a problem with that," I growled.

I stared at all of them in challenge, waiting for any sign of aggression. The men looked surprised but remained silent, shaking their heads. I guess my real father is strong in me.

"Take me to them now."

Ser Luther didn't move and I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked horribly downtrodden. Like he had something to say that he couldn't get out. I gritted my teeth painfully.

"Spit it out, Luther. I really don't have all day."

"They're dead."

An unexpected ache erupted in my chest. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't get my tongue to move. Luther moved to take my hand and I snatched it away. He sighed heavily.

"Your Mother had a heart attack shortly after you left and your died not too long ago. Lord Arik has been gone for over a year now. Your brother is Lord of the Black Keep. He's running us further into the ground, Aries."

I swallowed thickly and kicked my horse forward without hesitation.

"I'm done talking. Take me to my brother."

Ever since I can remember, my older brother has been a fuck up. Torhen isn't the type to settle, much like myself. I used to joke that my mother dropped him on his head when he was a babe and he spent the rest of his life trying to relive his journey to rock bottom.

The only thing my brother is good at is gathering whores. I'm trying to figure out how he managed to get this title.

As I rode through the gates of my home, people stared and began to whisper. I ignored them and decided to start thinking like the Lady of the Black Keep because I have a feeling that my brother will not remain a lord for very long.

I tied up my horse and strode toward the main hall purposefully. Actually I was pissed. My house is already dying and my idiot brother is making it worse.

"He's been spending what's left in the cophers on a brothel he opened in the main quarters. Not to mention the wine," Luther said beside me. He scratched his graying beard and threw his hands in the air.

"I fear we'll have to sell the keep if he expends all of our coin."

I prowled through the winding halls as fast as I could. "Who allowed him to sit my throne," I asked, deadly calm.

"He came back when your parents died and declared himself the heir. We thought you were either dead or enslaved. We had no right to say no."

"You had every right to say no. As much as I care for my brother, he is not ready for these responsiblities and now you're seeing it firsthand. But don't worry, Luther. I'm here to save your asses."

We burst into the main hall without a care in the world. When I saw my idiot brother sitting upon the Black Throne, the epitome of our house, my lips pulled back into a scowl. Torhen stares at me with wide, fearful eyes which subtly surprised me. I couldn't help from softening slightly. He had aged a lot.

"How? How are you alive. Gods, I've missed you," he gasped, standing up clumsily. His shaggy black hair was slicked back handsomely and I could see the beginnings of perspiration upon his caramel skin.

I made my way towards him slowly, ignoring the stares and whispers of his counsel. I knew them of course. They took care of us when we were young.

"I've been traveling, brother. The roads are a tough place for a loner. After mother and father tried to force me to be their perfect heir, I couldn't take it anymore. You wouldn't know though. You were too busy being a whore and a beggar."

Torhen sputtered apologies and walked towards me with his arms outstretched. I presume he wanted a hug. I put my hand against his chest and shook my head. Even though Torhen was very understanding with me when I was a child, I really hate weak minded people. I hate what he's doing to our house. However, he will always be my brother. I can't hate him.

"Aries..is that really you? We have missed you so," Maester Zoros said shakily. His age shone through his voice. I smiled at him kindly. The man did so much for me as a child.

"Yes, I wasn't killed or whatever else anyone has told you. Now, tell me what my brother has gotten us into."

I sat down in the throne, staring into my brother's eyes challengingly. Torhen's brown eyes closed and he sighed heavily. He sat down at the table, slumping forward in his seat. I felt bad for him. I would have to talk to him and find something he liked to do. A position that he can actually excel in.

I listened to the counsel as they complained about a shortage of food and coin for the winter. The lack of medicinal supplies for the Maester and the horrible status of our garden. I nodded along, taking notes in my head. These were rather easy problems to fix with a competent leader.

"Torhen and I will take care of the coin. Maester, send a gaggle of lads to Oldtown to get your medicinal items. Ser Luther, send out an urgent order to the surrounding farms and I will send a raven to my friend Lady Olenna in Highgarden. Tell them to send in a third of their stores and a third of their seeds. Also order our gardeners to get off their fucking asses and start planting. Our soil is the best in the fucking north. How are we running out," I said, trailing off into anger. It seemed like my people were giving up on everything.

"The gardeners have no one to keep them in check, my lady. They've become lazy," Septa Jordyn said sadly.

I smiled discreetly at the title and nodded along. I was beginning to feel more confident.

"Well, guess what. No longer. I want guards making sure that the gardeners stay on their jobs. From sunrise to sundown, I want them out in the fields. They will take shifts. Saturday and Sunday will be their off days until I say otherwise. Winter is coming and it will not wait for us to gather supplies. Any objections?"

I looked around with a smile and they shook their heads frantically. They seemed extremely relieved to have me here and I couldn't be happier, although I realize that I can't stay for long. I promised Arya and Sansa I would be back.

Torhen looked like someone shit in his porridge but he was paying attention. Maybe with some assistance he could be a competent enough lord until I'm done minding other people's business. Gods, I always have something to do.

"I will send a raven to a friend of mine and ask for a small startup loan. After that we will be working to become the Highgarden of the North. I want greenhouses made to withstand the winter. After I contact Lady Olenna and get our gardens up to speed, we will be selling food and seeds.

Torhen, I need to talk to you about this brothel. There is coin in that sort of business. Once I have a look at the women and staff it correctly, I will have a job for you... If there are no further questions, this counsel is dismissed."

The counsel members were stunned into silence before they erupted. There were words of gratitude exchanged and prayers for my good health. I smiled through it all, giving hugs and reassurances. Torhen sat there through it all, smiling slightly. My brother, the fuck up, seemed to be happy.

When the room was cleared, except for the guards at the doors, I turned to my brother. He was already out of his seat and moving in for a hug. I closed my eyes and allowed it, reveling in the familiarity. I hadn't seen him in the flesh since I was two and ten.

"Sister, you don't know how much I've missed you. My life has been filled with darkness ever since Septa Jordan sent me a raven telling me you had vanished."

"I never meant to hurt you with my choice. I just couldn't take being here anymore. I should have sought you out but I was..I was not in the right mindset," I said quietly, squeezing him tightly.

Torhen pulled away slowly, looking over my face. He traced over my scars with his fingers. I noticed his jaw flexing in anger.

"Little sister, you've been through hell."

I nodded gently, suddenly feeling very young. Even at twenty, my brother manages to make me feel like a little girl. I looked over his face critically, checking for any signs of what he'd been through. His beard covered most of his face, though it was clean cut and taken care of.

A small pale scar lie in the middle of his forehead. I traced it with my finger, slowly coming to anger.

"I had a fight with a drunken fool in a tavern. Apparently, I slept with his wife. Even if I did I don't remember," he laughed quietly. I nodded and sighed, dropping my hand.

"We've both been through so much since we last saw each other. What I want to know is what you plan to do with the rest of your life? Will you help me rule our house the right way? Will you be my right hand and my brother? I can't do this on my own."

Torhen closed his eyes tightly and grabbed my hands. His internal struggle was obvious. He had always had a carefree spirit like myself and I know the battle he has to fight to get himself to settle down.

He looked up at me fiercely.

"Mother and father always put me down like you say they did to you. They told me I was worthless and I believed them for far too long. You've given me hope for myself and I can only try my best to help you fix our house. I've already missed out on most of your life, so yes. I will help you."

I grinned wide and grabbed my brother's face in my face. He chuckled and smiling brightly.

"For fucks sake Tor, if that's all it took mother and father are rolling in there graves right now! You better not fail me, brother. You don't want to know what happens to people who break my faith," I said happily, trailing off cryptically.

Torhen laughed and twisted a lock of my hair. "I'm sure your blade has seen the blood of many. You always were a fighter."

We laughed at the memories before descending into silence. Finally, I remembered the proposal I had for him.

"Oh yes, I need you to run the brothel. That means advertising to other strongholds like King's Landing and White Harbor and even the Free Cities. We need regular visitors coming in and spending their pretty little coins. Can you do that?"

Torhen smirked, turning into that charmer I always hard snot from the women here.

"I have always been great with people. You know that role is more my speed than ruling a keep. I only did this to get the brothel," he confessed, shrugging. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. Remember, advertisement. Foreigners mean money. Now, I need you to be on the lookout for oddities. Like men who like men and women that like women. You'd be surprised how many would pay money for that sort of thing."

"Oh I know. I've seen a few things in my time. Done even more. I got this, little sister."

I nodded slowly, looking over my brother with a soft smile. I was beginning to understand him. It was like we were of the same blood but I knew we weren't. While I am blood of the Stranger, he is just a man. A man that I love and would kill for. Even with all of his faults and flaws. And I thought there was no one I truly loved...

"I'm going to need you to rule the Black Keep in my absence. I have some engagements to oversee but I will be giving you all of the reseources we need to get up and running,"

I said firmly. Torhen looked skeptical and grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"All you have to do is react responsibly. If someone isn't doing something that you need done, make them. If there is something the people need, retrieve it. This isn't as hard as you make it seem. I believe in you brother...Although I will be appointing Ser Luthor as your personal advisor."

Torhen chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "You have really grown up. It feels strange."

"Well get used to it," I laughed, messing up his hair. "Now, I'm tired and I would like to be alone. So run along."

I hugged my brother and watched him leave silently. I sat back in the large black throne. The intricate patterns on it depicted our sigil and our words, "We Dread Naught."

It sat on a dais, higher than the table. This had always annoyed me. My father would look down at his counsel like a god, doing nothing while the counsel tried to beg him to act. They could barely get him to utter a word.

I now know that what he did to get me here haunted him. He wasn't strong enough to stomach it.

I retired to my parents' quarters and looked around the room. Everything was in its place and the bed was made pristinely. I shuffled through my father's wardrobe and noticed his old armor was hanging there neatly. The black armor looked like it hadn't seen a day of wear.

I looked down at my own armor and scoffed. It was long past due. I laid my father's armor out on the dresser and decided to wear it tomorrow. He would be rolling in his grave but that is what I intend. It's just too majestic not to wear.

I laid down on my parents' bed and relaxed, smirking at the ceiling. Everything was falling into place, once again.

"I promised I would be Lady Blackheart. Look at me now."


	20. Spawn of the Stranger

I can't fully explain what it's like to be surrounded by my people. Their smiles and words of gratitude warmed my heart. They had me wondering why I ever let my parents run me away. I haven't felt this much love in a long time.

For the past two days, I've been running around making sure that everything is going according to plan. Cursing out people that don't want to do as I say. Teaching Torhen how to be a better leader. Throughout all of this, the people have been amazing.

I haven't gotten any disrespect as of yet. There have been no questions, even though I'm definitely not being discrete about how I portray myself. I think it's the armor and the sword on my back. My father had always been rather lanky, so his armor fit me like a glove. It makes me look like a warrior goddess...I guess that fits me well.

My house sigil lie in the middle of my chest. A red snake slithering between my breasts. The rest is a metallic black with intricate patterns embossed on it. My old armor was a pile of ashes now. I threw it in the hearth to symbolize a great change in my life. Becoming the lady I promised I would be.

Speaking of things I stole from my father, our family greatsword. However, I didn't take it easily. I had to run down to the crypts during the night and take it from his marble hands. I was slightly surprised that no one gave it to Torhen. I guess they knew he would sell it.

The sword is Valyrian steel, of course. I always wondered how it survived in my father's hands. I expected him to sell it as well but that assumption was biased. My father loved anything that had to do with our house. You could say that he was obsessed.

The blade is long and broad. It winds like a snake with ancient writing etched into the steel. The pommel is a golden snake head and our house words are splayed out over the hilt. Like the child I am at heart, I can't wait to go back to Winterfell and shove my accomplishments in Arya's face.

Speaking of Winterfell, I've been thinking about a certain red headed goddess. The way I can tell this right is that I don't feel like I need to fight this attraction. It's _so_ strong. In my dreams, I see winter roses and images of the sun. Pale skin as white as the driven snow. I don't see how I can miss someone so much that I well and truly don't know.

What I do know is that when I make my way back to her I will do everything I can to win her over. With these undead bastards coming to kill us, I can't waste time. I don't really know how I'm going to do it but I will. I feel like Bran was right. Sometimes you just know.

"What are you thinking about, little sister? You're eyes are glazing over," Torhen asked, nudging me as we walked towards the brothel. I rolled my eyes and shoved him hard.

"Are you thinking about a lady, Arry? Who is worthy enough to be wandering my little sister's mind?"

I stopped in front of our destination for a moment, blushing fiercely. I had this uncontrollable urge to rant.

"You'll never guess who it is. I mean, we're not really anything but we will be," I said quickly. I couldn't control my smile.

Torhen stared at me incredulously before laughing uncontrollably.

"How did you go from fierce knight to blushing maiden," he howled, clutching his stomach. My nostrils flared and I kicked in the shin hard. "Hey! Come on!"

"Shut up. I should've known better than to talk to you about anything of substance!"

Torhen hurries after me as I stormed away angrily. "Hold on, who is she? I bet she's a fine young maiden," he said placatingly. I huffed and decided to give him another chance.

"Sansa Stark of Winterfell. She's going to be my lady."

Torhen's jaw dropped and he looked envious all of a sudden. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently.

"A Stark, Aries? A fuckin' Stark? You lucky son of cunt!"

"We aren't courting yet but when I go back to Winterfell I'm going to try. There's something bout her, Tor," I said, shaking my head. Torhen gave a chuckle and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"My little sister's falling in love. I never thought I'd see the day. I'll be at your wedding dressed in my best and maybe I'll find me a pretty wife. Who knows? I'm happy for ye, Arry."

I smiled and pulled him into the brothel, finally. "Don't be congratulation me yet. I still have to court her, you big lug. Now show me what kind of women you got in here," I said, looking around curiously. It already smelled like sex in here.

Torhen clapped his hands together and like clockwork, the sound of clambering feet echoed in my ears. One by one the women lined up in front of us, kneeling respectfully. I crossed my arms looked over them thoroughly.

"Stand. You, What is your name," I asked, gesturing toward the first woman. She looked smarter than the rest. Not to mention she was the most appealing.

"Allysane, my lady. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said with the gentle lilt of a foreign tongue. I tilted my head and tapped my chin in thought.

"Bravosi?"

Allysane smirked. "Yes, milady. You have a keen ear."

"We have a flatterer, brother. You will be the mother of this bunch, Allysane. That means making sure no men try anything. That means making sure they eat and have clothing. If you require anything, come to me or my brother. Understand?"

She curtsied low, keeping her brown eyes on mine. "Yes, milady. It will be done."

I nodded, looking over the other girls. They looked like they were moments away from melting under my gaze. I shivered, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the lustful gazes. Torhen chuckled beside me.

"Okay...I will be staffing a few more people for this place. I want the...What is the name of this place again Torhen?"

"Cobra's Fang," he said, shaking his in amusement. I pursed my lips, feeling like an idiot as the women stifled their laughter.

"Yes, yes. Cobra's Fang. I want Cobra's Fang to be the most desirable destination in Westeros. I want men _and women_ frothing at the mouth to come here. That means treating every customer like they're a fucking god or goddess. Torhen will be staffing some men here that like to fuck men. Make them feel at home! If you don't...well, you'll be out on your arses. Everyone following?"

"Yes, milady," they chorused.

I looked over them one last time, wondering where in the hell Torhen found this many women. Good looking women at that. I shook the thought away immediately. _I really don't want to know._

"Goodnight ladies. Stay warm and don't fuck for free," Torhen called as we made our way out of the brothel. I laughed as they shouted it back.

"You really do have a way with women. How do you do it?"

"Oh, you know. I listen to them. Women like it when you listen to them," he said shrugging.

I nodded slowly, taking a mental note. I never thought there would be something I could learn from my brother. But I'll take what I can get before I return to Sansa. My new armor won't get me into her heart.

"I'm happy you came back..."

I looked at my brother in confusion as he stopped me midstride. Torhen's face was soft and his smile was even softer. He placed his hand on my shoulder, looking up at the shining light of the moon.

"This world is cruel. Even crueler when you're alone in it."

My heart aches for him. He was right. I remember spending my nights screaming up at the very moon that kept me from the pitch black of forest. Begging the gods to send me someone to have by my side so I wouldn't be so alone.

Silence became my worst enemy until I found myself. Or maybe I went insane? I'm beginning to think that insanity is the only way to survive this world.

"We won't have to be alone again. We'll have each other."

 **-o0o-**

I sighed, looking over my people. They ran around doing whatever chores they had been ordered to do. Some shoveling snow, others carrying in bags of seeds and food for our storage. Everything was going good so far. My ravens have been sent and all I'm waiting for are the extra shipments of food from Highgarden and the gold from Cersei.

She was rather happy with the way I handled the Ironborn fleet, so I expected that she would give me whatever I asked for. Lady Olenna had enough grain to go around, so my request was nothing to her. I'm beginning to feel like a real lady now. I wonder if Sansa feels this euphoric.

Speaking of Sansa, I sent her a raven yesterday. I may or may not have slipped into the raven's mind to get it there faster. Not at all to watch over her from afar. Although, I did notice a little blush when she read my letter. Even the fear of being caught warging couldn't stop me from feeling ecstatic.

When she wrote me back, I traced my eyes over her handwriting like one of those fools in love that I used to scoff at. It was warranted however. Compared to mine, her scribing was like the writing of the gods while mine was like a swine tried to pick up a quill. I wondered if everything about her was so utterly perfect.

 _Lady Aries of House Blackheart_

 _I am happy to hear that you are doing well. Admittedly I have found myself thinking about your well being. Arya hasn't stopped asking if I've recieved any ravens from you. No doubt she will be sending you a raven next._

 _Speaking of ravens, Jon and Daenerys are on their way to Winterfell together. It seems that my brother has brokered a treaty with the dragon queen. I don't know how to feel about that. I don't know her as well you might and I don't trust anyone anymore._

 _Onto lighter things._

 _How are you finding being a lady? I can't say that I expected someone of your stature to settle for these duties. Though I don't know you well, I know that you're a warrior at heart._

 _Winterfell has been very quiet since you departed._ _I await your return so that we may share our mutual stress over being the leaders of our houses. Though my position is temporary for now._

 _Lady Sansa of House Stark_

I read the damned scroll more times than I can count on both hands. Afterwards I thought over her words for even longer. She awaits my return... As do I. I almost didn't notice what she said about Jon and Daenerys.

If they were on their way back to Winterfell, that means that things are about to get real very soon. I don't know a lot about the white walkers or whatever but I know that I'm not letting anything destroy my home or Sansa's home. I have a lot of things planned for the future for once and these undead bastards aren't apart of it.

I thought about making a prayer to my..father. Maybe he could give some incite into what I need to do. Prophecies are not my thing. Anything being out of my control is not okay. So I decided I could try praying to him. I guess could at least try having a relationship with my invisible father.

"Umm...Stranger, I mean father. I'm not sure what you want from me but I'm going to do whatever I can. If there's any signs you can give me that you're watching over me or any signs of what I need to do, please show me. Um, yeah, thanks for..creating me or whatever. It's been fun."

With that I made my way back to my chambers. I had a strange feeling that I wasn't alone. It was like someone was standing beside me but I couldn't see them. It wasn't frightening but more warm than anything.

When I finally closed the door to my room, the presence was still there but so much stronger than before. It was like being embraced in the softest, warmest hug in existence. I leaned back against the door and closed my eyes tightly.

"So this is what it feels like," I whispered, smiling tearfully.

I realized that I've felt this feeling throughout my life at the strangest of times. I wiped away a stray tear and closed my eyes.

"You've always been here..."


	21. Maybe

It has been a fortnight since I left Winterfell and I think it's time to go back. Arya and Sansa's letters were getting more anxious since I hadn't replied as frequently. I had a lot to do once the shipments came in. Especially Daenerys' gift of dragon glass, which I didn't ask for. However, I appreciated it and sent my smiths to work on turning it into weapons.

The shipment came with a letter that I found amusing due to the fact that I no longer saw her as a worthy ruler. She told me that she had decided not to go through with her betrothal to Yara Greyjoy and that she had found another. However, she didn't tell me who it was. Though she didn't have to. I know how she is and what she likes.

No doubt it was Jon Snow. He was quite the handsome lad. Though I don't know him, I know that his title and the accomplishments he's made would intrigue Daenerys. I don't know how to feel about that but to each their own. There is only one way their relationship can end in these trying times.

I don't know if I'm ready to see Daenerys...not alive.

The most effecting thing in the letter was the news of her dragon, Viserion, dying. My heart beat faster in my chest when I read it. This is a sign. This tells me that nothing and no one is safe. Not even the embodiment of magic and power.

Anyway, I decided to assist the children in the here in learning the sword due to the massive horde of undead coming this way. Actually, they had begged me for a whole day before I gave in. I couldn't take all of the cuteness. The little boys and girls rewarded me with hugs and kisses after every session. Each time I had to kick Torhen in his dangly bits for laughing at me. Not in front of the children, of course.

Who knew I was so maternal?

Before I left, I decided to hold a meeting. I relaxed in my throne and waited until everyone took their places at the table. Torhen wasn't late, surprisingly. I was beginning to trust my brother a lot more. He actually had a purpose now and it did wonders for him.

"Well, as you all know, I'm making my way to Winterfell after this meeting. I'm leaving my brother in charge, _but_ with Ser Luther as his advisor. You all also know of the war between Cersei Lannister and Daenerys Targaryen. Not to mention the war with the white walkers. I may or may not be participating in the war. If I don't come back...Torhen is obviously the last living heir," I said casually, looking around the table.

They looked slightly haunted that I would warn them of my death so nonchalantly. But there's no need to make a fuss out of it. I could easily be shipped back here in a wooden box. Hopefully I'll be wearing a golden shroud. Only the finest clothes for me now that I'm a lady.

"Lady Aries, please take a few of your soldiers? Your people need you here," Septa Jordan said desperately. Torhen and Ser Luther wholly agreed but I wouldn't risk their lives.

"No. I will be fine. You all need the soldiers more than I do with what's coming. Make sure you're all equipped with dragonglass just in case I fall in the fray. Ser Luther, keep the soldiers on their feet until this threat is extinguished. Now, I must be on my way. This counsel meeting is dismissed."

I stood up after the others left and looked at Torhen expectantly. He obviously had something to say from the annoyed look on his face. I would expect nothing less.

"Spit it out," I said, shifted my weight impatiently.

"You are one stubborn cunt, Aries. If you die, god forbid, I will kick your arse," Torhen seethed, glaring at me.

I looked up at him with a raised brow, preparing to give a smart ass response. Torhen pulled me into an embrace unexpectedly. His large arms crushed me to his chest like a babe.

"Don't. If you don't come back, the last thing I remember shouldn't be a smart ass response from you," Torhen said quietly, nuzzling his nose into my hair. "I love you, little sister."

I squeezed him tight and relaxed into the hug. At times like this, I wish I could have had a better relationship with him earlier. I have this foreboding feeling in my chest, like I won't see him again. It feels like someone has wrapped their hands around my heart.

"I love you, Tor. Be safe," I said, swallowing around the large lump in my throat. I couldn't look him in the eye. I don't want to remember the heartbreak on his face.

He released me hesitantly and I walked away from him. My brother. The piece of my adopted family that I had left. Whatever else he said, I didn't listen. I didn't want to hear a goodbye or a farewell. The pain was just too much. I silently prayed to my father for his well being.

As I rode through the gates of my home, with the sounds of the children running behind me, I let the reality of what was soon to come sink in. I could die. That was the first time that I actually felt any worry about that fact. Although I've faced it many times, this time was different.

I have something to live for. Most of all, I finally have something to fight for. With my father on my side and my desire to return to my people, this Night King will know darkness greater than anything he's known before. The Long Night will be a shadow in comparison.

All men must die. And last I heard, kings are not exempt.

 **-o0o-**

I was very close to Winterfell when I heard the sounds.

The sounds of hooves and marching men startled me, and I came to a complete stop. It sounded like an entire army was marching on Winterfell. I searched the skies for any birds. A lone hawk perched on a branch above my head and I wasted no time in warging into it.

I flew through the trees expertly, gliding towards the sound of marching that began to close in. When I burst through the tree line, I realized that I was correct. Red and gold, black, silver, brown. Daenerys' army and, to my surprise, the Lannister and Tarly armies marched towards Winterfell.

Jaime lead the armies from the front, looking completely at ease. I wondered how I had missed this development, but I let it go. He did what I previously wanted him to do. Serve Daenerys.

However, seeing as I don't serve her anymore, there must be a change. I decided to wait until after this Great War is won to let him know about my change of plans. Then again, I can't plan that far.

What if I lose my life in the battle? What if I turn into one of those things?

I have a foreboding feeling that this battle is more than it seems. There is a reason behind everything. It looks as if magic is on it's way out again. After Daenerys' dragon was killed, I see the tides changing and I can clearly see where this is going.

Once upon a time, not too omg ago, I thought the dragons were a force that could be used for good. However, magic cannot be chained. Just like dragons are not slaves. No matter what I saw in Drogon's mind, this world is better without them. Without magic destroying the equilibrium nature.

I'm beginning to think that this is the purpose of the war. If I am correct, that magic has to die. That means I am not exempt..

The concept of dying isn't as scary as I thought it would be. What's so bad about being away from a horrible place such as this? Haha, honestly this place is a wonderland for debaucherous people like myself.

Maybe my father will take me wherever he is when I finally die.

Maybe I'll like it better.


	22. It Will

**-o0o-**

I rode beside Jaime silently as we approached Winterfell. I forgot how much I enjoyed his presence. We don't have to talk or fill the silence. He understands my brooding expression and lets me delve into my coursing thoughts as we led the procession.

However, I could see that he was burning to speak.

"Go ahead," I said, flicking my eyes toward him.

"Cersei was not pleased that you left so swiftly."

I scoffed. "She sent me a good sum of gold. She couldn't have been too angry at me."

Jaime chuckled quietly and shook his head. "My darling sister has more faith in you than she should. She was very impressed with what happened with the Ironborn."

"Wow. I apologize but Cersei is not the ripest apple out of the bunch. It will be an interesting day when she comes hunting for my head. I'm quite the treasonous wench," I laughed.

The gates of Winterfell opened as we came up. Sansa and Arya stood at the front of the greeting party. I held back a little smile when I saw them. Although I had only been away for a fortnite, I missed them dearly.

Looking at Sansa, I felt a twinge of frustration that we would never be more than what we are. We aren't even anything to begin with. But I saw potential in her and I won't let that go as long as I'm alive. If there is a throne left to sit upon, she will be the only one I will allow to sit upon it.

When we made it to the up to the gates, I opened my mouth to speak but Jaime beat me to it.

"Introducing Lady Aries of House Blackheart," he said dutifully, sweeping his golden hand towards me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We know who she is Kingslayer," Arya quipped, earning a subtle nudge from her shoulders sister.

"Yes, we do. I see that you have the queen's army behind you, Lady Blackheart. My men are at work setting up tents and rations for them as we speak," Sansa said regally. I couldn't help but let a smile creep through my stoic facade.

"Very well, my lady. Ser Jaime and I request rooms if you would be so kind." Jaime looked like he would protest, but I ignored him.

"Of course. I would like to speak to you about Jon and her grace's arrival if you don't mind."

I bowed as best I could upon my horse and we made our way inside the walls of Winterfell. The cold winds carressed my cheeks as I kept my eyes away from Sansa Stark. What a fruitless endeavor it was.

 **-o0o-**

Sansa and Arya say on either side of me. The rumbling of the great hall filled my ears as I wondered over their silence. The food in front of me lie there, cold as ever. I was not hungry. Too many thoughts ran through my head to even think about eating. Still I gripped the dull butter knife in my hand gently.

"Jon and Daenerys should arrive tonight," Sansa said quietly, casting her eyes toward me.

I sighed heavily and let the knife clang against the wooden table. Arya chuckled quietly beside me, making me seethe.

The thought of seeing Daenerys again made my stomach twist and knot. I've never been so uneasy before.

"Splendid. Just wonderful. I hope you're ready to see some dragons," I laughed nervously, trying to calm myself down. Sansa narrowed her eyes at me and I tried to ignore it.

"I wonder if they're skin is as hard as people say," Arya quipped, smirking evilly. I nudged her in the side and rolled my eyes.

"Watch out. I trained Dany to fight myself. You'll have to get through her to find out."

"Dany?"

Sansa's voice was calculated and almost accusing. I raised my brows at her, wondering what her problem was.

"You and the queen were quite close, I presume."

I nodded slowly, taking a gulp of my wine. I felt stupid for the slip up. I am a lady now. Lady's don't refer to Queens by nicknames. I'm such an amateur.

"Yes, we spent a lot of time together," I said quickly, before deflecting. "Has Jon told you of any new strategies against the Night King?"

Sansa shook her head and stood up from her chair. "No. He had barely informed me of his surrender to your queen. Excuse me, my lady."

I watched her leave with questions churning in my mind. I wondered what was the matter. No doubt, she felt some type of way about Jon bending the knee. It was only right though. He had no chance otherwise. If he hadn't then our deaths would have been faster, guaranteed.

"Don't worry about Sansa. She missed you more than she lets on," Arya said smirking, her cheeks filled with meat and potatoes.

I sighed and gritted my teeth.

"I doubt it. Anyway, there's no time to miss anyone. It'll only get you hurt."

 **-o0o-**

I could hear them before I saw them.

The sound of the the dragons bellowing and flapping their majestic wings echoed through the walls and into my ears. I felt bad for Viserion. His death was necessary but I know it hurt Daenerys more than she would let on.

I made my way outside with guards at my back. I don't think I'll ever get used to being followed around. I almost told them to fuck off. Arya slipped out of the shadows like the sneaky bastard she is and I rolled my eyes.

"By the gods, Arya. There's no need to sneak around anymore," I chuckled. Arya smirked and fell in step beside me.

"There is always a reason to sneak around. You know that."

I huffed and continued on. I couldn't argue with that. It amazing how much you can learn about people when they think you're not around. That's one thing I won't miss about being alive. You can't trust anybody.

We stood at the gate, watching Daenerys and Jon make their way towards us. The dragons circled around them in the sky. It made them seem ethereal in a way. Like they were meant to be. Maybe they were... Perhaps that's why I wasn't supposed to accept her proposal.

I clutched my chest subconsciously as a sharp pain struck me. I love Daenerys. No, I loved Daenerys, but I wasn't meant to love. I was meant to kill. Two verbs that aren't as opposing as one would think. I shivered.

Sansa brushed her hand against my own under my furs. I looked at her questioningly.

"Everything will work out as it should, my lady," she whispered, keeping her eyes straight forward. I was confused before realizing that she thought I was shivering out of fear.

I grabbed her hand tightly and squeezed. It was cold against my warm skin. She seemed surprised but she squeezed back. In that moment, everything was right for the first time in a very long time.

"Yes. It will."


	23. I know, I know

**-o0o-**

We stood around the table with eyes wide and hearts pumping with the deepest dread ever known. The only boundary separating the living from the dead had fallen. At least a portion of that massive and majestic wall built so long ago was now gone, allowing our enemy entrance.

It was those who had seen the Night King who looked affected the most. Jon seemed to retreat back into himself as he read the scroll. A deep depression washed over his features like a massive wave. It was unsettling to see the stoic man break in half.

Sansa sat beside me at the table, grabbing my hand to keep me from going under like her brother. I racked my brain for a solution. A plan that did not include a horrendous death toll or the self sacrifice of all of Westeros.

"There has to be something they want. They have to have some sort of motive," I mumbled absently. I barely noticed I was speaking.

"He wants all living beings dead. He wants us to become his thralls. We can not bargain with that," Jon sighed heavily. Something didn't sit right with me.

"And for what? There is a motive behind everything. This thing wants something and I intend to find out what it is. Before we end up like those walking skeletons."

With that, I stormed out of the room with one person in mind. Bran. If anyone knew what the fuck was going on, it would be him.

"I've been expecting you. You have many questions," he said quietly as I creeped into his room.

I sat down beside him and sighed heavily. There was so much I needed to know in so little time. Literally every person's life hung in the balance.

"The Night King. What does he want and how can we defeat him? Can we defeat him," I asked adamantly. Any lightheartedness that I used to hold was long gone.

Bran was quiet for so long that I almost got up and left. He seemed to be searching his mind for something particular. I remained seated, never taking my eyes off him. I was not leaving without an answer.

"The Night King is a keeper of balance. Long ago, when the children of the forest first plunged dragonglass into his heart, this was his purpose. Thus that purpose remains," Bran said slowly, eyes gazing into the fire.

"He plans to cleanse every ounce of magic from this world and bring about the Long Night as he did so long ago. If we defeat him, a dream of spring shall come. If we fail, the dead will rule and turn everything you see into the land of always winter."

I was speechless. I had known only a modicum of what he told me. Magic comes with a price. The day the red comet fell from the sky, I knew that very well. But to hear him say it aloud..

"Who do we need to join us for the great battle? Who will fall," I asked frantically. I needed to know. I wanted to get over my grief and go in fresh.

"You know who needs to die, Lady Aries. You have always known. When the time comes, you will understand everything. Your divinity will show itself," Bran said cryptically, wise eyes turning to burn into my black soul.

"You were put in this forsaken land for a purpose. Just as Daenerys and Jon were. Just as Samwell and I were. And Arya and Sansa. We all have a part to play. Everything will fall into place and the cycle will continue."

"But why is he doing this? Why does he need to keep balance? There has to be something I am missing," I whispered, utterly confused. I racked my brain, trying to solve the puzzle.

Bran turned to me then. Suddenly, he looked familiar. This entire moment felt as if it had happened before. His eyes seemed to flash and his face seemed to age. I blinked rapidly to get the image to go away.

"Every heroic prophecy is an apocalypse to a villain. But every villain is the hero of his own story. His motivations are no different than ours in many ways."

 **-o0o-**

As I wandered the dimly lit corridors of of the main hall, loud voices caught my attention. I heard the gates opening and and now I assumed that whoever arrived was definitely not welcome.

When I rounded the corner into the counsel room, I quietly watched Jon and Ser Davos sleek heatedly to a woman in red. Her hair looked like it was drenched in blood. It was even more fiery than Sansa's beautiful tresses, if possible. Definitely a red priestess.

The woman's eyes snapped to me immediately.

"Lady Aries, is there anything you need? Queen Daenerys and Lady Sansa have asked about you," Jon said, trying to steer me away.

His anger was written all over his face. Ser Davos was none the better. His gloved hands was balled into fists as he glared at the red woman. I absently wondered what their problem was with her.

Before I could answer, the woman advanced on me. I refused to back away from her, although her aura was very cloudy and dark. She stared me down with fire in her eyes.

"Interesting," she said ominously. I stared back at her emotionlessly but in my mind, I was curious. "You are filled with a darkness but inside you lies a fire. What are you?"

"I am Lady Blackheart. Nothing more, nothing less. I am sorry to disappoint, my lady," I said in a stern voice. I did not need anyone knowing what I am.

She narrowed her eyes at me defiantly. She seemed to stare into my soul like Bran.

"No. I've seen you in my flames. You are much more."

"Melisandre, I think it is time you leave," Ser Davos muttered, face turning cold. He was seconds from unsheathing his blade.

Annoyance bubbled up inside me and I flicked my eyes over to the two men in the room. They looked at us curiously. Suddenly, my annoyance with the woman turned to intrigue. As a red priestess, she could help us in a very valuable way.

"No. She could help us. Tell me, Melisandre. Can you summon the Fiery Hand," I asked, smirking slightly. She looked at me with raised brows.

"The Fiery Hand does not leave the temple of Rh'llor. Even if I had the authority to summon them, they would not come...without motivation," she trailed off, appraising me.

"What is this Fiery Hand and what use would they be," Jon asked exasperatedly. He looked completely exhausted.

I cut the red woman off before she could answer.

"The Fiery Hand are slaves of Rh'llor. They fight with ferocity and they wield fire with ease. If we were to acquire them, the undead would tremble."

Jon and Ser Davos blinked in surprise, rethinking their annoyance with this new arrival. I held back a sneer as she continued to ogle me like an old Valyrian statue.

"If you want the Fiery Hand, Lady Blackheart, you must summon them here," she said, smiling oddly. "A drop of your blood and a prayer to Rh'llor will gain Kinvara's attention...if you are what I believe you are. You will give them all the motivation they need to travel across the Narrow Sea."

I exhaled heavily and thought over her proposition. I did not trust her as far as I could throw her, but we needed the Fiery Hand. A little blood wouldn't hurt. And if she did curse me, it would do her no good.

I walked over to a brazier and unsheathed my dagger. A strong hand grabbed my shoulder, startling me. Jon Snow looked at me in disbelief.

"I don't like this. She could be lying for all we know," Jon cautioned me. I shook my head.

"I am already cursed."

I dug the tip of my dagger into my fingertip and watched the magenta liquid drip into the fire with an audible sizzle as it plopped into the fire. Melisandre quickly rushed over to it and began to pray aloud. I backed away, feeling an odd sensation roll over me.

"If this doesn't work, you have proven yourself useless," Ser Davos sneered, storming away. Jon sighed and followed him, shooting me a queer glance.

Something dark stirred inside me as I watched her pray over the fire. My eyes widened as I began to see a clear face inside it. A fierce looking man with hair like flowing lava and eyes as black as the shadows. His beard was a crackling fire.

Suddenly, the face morphed into a familiar visage. One that I had seen in many books about the seven. It was the Stranger. A dark hooded figure, with the same eyes. They were as fathomless as the deepest pits of the seven hells.

The face continued to morph. From Rh'llor to the Stranger to the Pale Child to the Drowned God to the Many Faced God to the Black Goat. I realized then, as the fire grew and boiled my blood away, that they were all the same.

I left with a quickness. Afraid to face my own truth.

 **-o0o-**

My knuckles rapped against Sanaa's chamber door tentatively. I waited with a knot in my throat. My mind still raced with images of my father's many faces. My muscles flinched when she opened the door.

She wore a beautiful white gown like my mother used to wear when she was young. Her silky locks flowed around her shoulders, framing her face. I was taken aback by her beauty.

"Y-You requested my presence, my lady," I stammered. I cringed internally as she smiled at me.

"Yes. Please join me," she said, waving me into the room.

Sansa closed the door behind me and I sat in front of the hearth. She took a seat beside me and poured me a glass of wine. I took it quickly, downing it in one gulp. She looked at me oddly and poured me another glass.

"I wanted to speak with you about the upcoming battle. How can we win this? Do we even have a chance," Sansa said quietly. Her expression was forlorn.

I sipped my wine and sat it down slowly. My nerves were working overtime. The stress was taking a toll on me.

"I've been asking myself that question a lot lately. Do we have enough men? What if we lose? What if we win? We still have Cersei to worry about. Will we have enough soldiers to defeat her," I ranted, shaking my head.

"I'm so tired of fighting, Sansa. I have been fighting my entire life and now, when it really matters, I'm sick of it. To answer your question...I do not know."

Sansa's face fell at my words but I would not give her false hope. I took her hand in mine and looked her in the eye.

"I do know one thing. We will not die as cowards, my lady. I will fight to see your family and all of Westeros live. Whether I survive or perish. This I know for certain," I said adamantly.

Her eyes watered and she leaned closer, causing me to go still. I could not decipher the look in her eyes. Not the expression she bore on her delicate features. Her hand tightened in mine.

"You will live," Sansa said fiercely, as if she knew for certain.

Before I could dash her wishful thinking, the softest lips were upon me. I could not move at first. The grip of the gods seemed to hold me still. However, that was not for long.

As her cool hands pulled me deeper into the kiss, I melted like boiling water poured upon the purest snow. This kiss was almost a curse. No, a blessing in disguise. As our tongue melded together as one, I felt as if I had given an oath to Sansa. Promising myself to her.

That night as she lie in my arms, naked and slumbering without a care in the world, I stared at the shadows cast by the fire. The danced like fools and Rh'llor's eyes came to my mind. Black and dancing like flames.

The image gave me courage. Courage to do everything in my power to destroy the Night King and restore our dream of spring. For, my father is fire and I am the embodiment of ice. And I will dread naught.

When I finally fell into the world of dreams, I saw a peculiar sight. Jon clasping the hand of the Night King. His other hand holding a sword as bright as the sun, the blade plunging forth. His brown eyes turned as blue as the hottest fire. Daenerys' tears fell like diamonds.

I saw a frozen iron throne. Snow and ash fell through the massive hole burned through the ceiling of the red keep. I saw a dragon, its eyes as blue as the the fire he breathed own.

It flew over King's Landing, searing everything in sight. On his back rode the Night King who gazed upon the carnage coldly. I could see that he was pleased.

I saw myself standing in the middle of a battlefield, bodies of the living and the dead strewn about me. My eyes were as black as the soot that had collected on my skin.

A sword I did not recognize burned bright in my hand but it did not scald me. Wights ran past me with eyes of coal and of porcelain. The ground was slick with the melting snow. Child-like eyes the color of lavender flashed before my mind for only a moment. The sun shone.

Finally, I saw Brandon Stark.

He stood before a massive wall of ice, older and wilder, directing droves of men and children of the forest as it was made taller and stronger. I saw flashes of Bran. Each one different from the last.

Bran the warrior, the maester, the lord of Winterfell, the king of winter, and Bran the builder. All of them different, but the same. My confusion deepened as the images flashed before my eyes. How could this be possible?

The last scene made my blood run cold. I stood in the middle of a frozen wasteland. In front of me, Bran sat in his wheelchair facing ahead. I could not see his face but his voice whispered on the wind.

"Come and see, stranger. Come and see what I have seen."

He spoke of ancient lore. The age of heroes and the tale of the Night's King and his corpse bride. Of destruction and death. I could almost feel myself dying a thousand deaths. My ears felt ready to bleed and I rushed to him.

"Stop, Bran! Shut up! Shut up!" I roared at him, grabbing my searing skull.

His eyes were glazed over white as if he was using his greensight. When I went to shake him, I was pulled into his mind. It was utter chaos. Everything became circular and I did not know which way was up.

The history of the entire world as I knew it flashed before my eyes. My brain felt as if it would explode. I screamed and the sound seemed to shatter the sky.

"Do you see, Stranger," Bran whispered on the wind. Tears streamed down my face and I begged him to stop. "Do you understand?"

I watched the Night King scream silently as a dragonglass dagger was plunged into his heart. I watched him sleep in the land of always winter after making a pact with the last hero and Bran the Builder. For, he desired this wall more than the men who erected it.

I watched him awaken as a sacred pact was broken. His eyes angry and filled with rage. The fear that surged through me rivaled anything I had ever felt before. Just as I thought could take no more, my eyes shot open.

I forced my breathing to remain even. Sansa still slept soundly upon my chest but I knew I would not go back into that dreamland for some time. I tightened my arms around her and stared at the dancing flame once more. I now understood why Bran is so lifeless.

"I know what must be done," I whispered, kissing Sansa's damp forehead.


End file.
